powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys truth or dare
by Shippergirl2245
Summary: I see that theres not a lot truth or dares things lately so I decided to make one. This is my first truth or dare so please don't hate. Rating T for language (mostly from Buttercup XD)
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dare

Me:alright! We have the ppg and the rrb here to play truth or dare! First up is Brick

Brick came out and sat in the sofa that has RRB on it and sat on the red side

Me:next up is Boomer

Did the same thing only in the blue side

Me:then its Butch

Went to the green side

Me:now up next is Blossom the smart one

Came out and sat on the PPG sofa and sat on the pink side

Me:now is Bubbles the cute one

Boomer:*mutters* ya bet she is

Me:someone has a crush

Boomer:I do not!

Me:*smirks* I didn't say _who__  
_

Boomer:*pouted and crossed arm*

Bubbles walk in sitting on the blue side

Me:now is Buttercup the tough one and my favorite

Buttercup walk in sitting on the green side

Me: alright Butch if you don't mind to stop staring at Buttercup's breast I would like to get started

Butch:sorry but they're so damn hot

Buttercup:*death glare at Butch*

Me:*throws orange* STOP STARING AND LET ME GET STARTED ALREADY

Butch: ouch fine

Me:you guys get to tourture the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys, all ya gotta do is review some dares and truth and the *evil voice* tourture begins

Ppg and rrb eyes widen:what

Me:you heard what I say so let me think *thinks and went to wisper something to Buttercup*

Buttercup:how will I do that?!

Me:don't do it now but for the next chapter as for now thank for coming out everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

"We are back!" I said

All of the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys groans

"Okay we have 2 truths and 4 daresand they are" I began as I read the dares

Truths-_Butch what was your most humiliating event and Boomer answer truthfully do you have a crush on bubbles_

Dares-_buttercup act like a complete scardy cat for three whole chapters_

_Butch I dare you not to look at Buttercup for the rest of the chapter (what he did in the last chapter was rude)_

_Bubbles I dare you to kiss boomer on the cheek_

_Blossom I dare you not talk for a chapter_

"Good ones anyway so Butch what was your most humiliating event?" I asked

Butch turned his head and said "I'm not telling! "

"Well you have to" I said

*Silence for a minute*

*silence for an hour*

Then I threw a lemon at Butch

" I accidently kissed Princess on the lips when I tripped!" He blurted out and everyone look at him in disbelief

"Okay wow! Thats is humiliating!" I smirked "okay Boomer it's your turn and you have to answer truthfully do you like Bubbles?" I asked

Boomer stutters and blushed "I uh...hmm...IIIII"

*growing impatient* "spit it out already! " I yelled

Boommerstill stuttering said " IIII...d-d-doc

Bubbles stared blushing and hid her smile

"Ha! I knew it you owe me five bucks Brick!"

"YOU GUYS BET ON ME?!" Boomer asked throwing his arms in the air

"Yea so what? Now I lost five bucks!" Brick said as he angrily gave five bucks to Butch

"that wasn't nice" Bubbles said while still blushing

"deal with it Bubbles they're the rowdyruff boys what do you expect? And pretty much the word is not nice because they're are a bunch of haters in the world and ya gotta learn to not give a fuck...Anyway Buttercup ya gotta act like a scardy cat for three whole chapters" I said

"so pretty much like Bubbles?" Buttercup asked

"hey!" Bubbles said

"well your a fucking cry baby for crying out loud!" Buttercup yelled

Bubbles pouted

Boomer blushes seeing Bubbles' s pout

"just do it Buttercup or I'll throw the orange" I said

"no!*clears throut*Pl-pleas dont I dont w-wanna ge-get hurt...And pl-please m-m-make him s-stop looking at me h-he's sc-scaring me "*pointed at butch with a shaking finger*

Everyone glared at Butch

"Good acting Buttercup" i said as I threw an orange at Butch*

"The fuck!" He yelled as he rub his head

"your dare was to not look at Buttercup for the rest of the chapter and if you even glance at her *evil voice* you get the orange...*sweet voice* or the watermelon whichever you want" I said as I holf and orange and a watermelon

*everyone eyes widen*

"She's scary" Buttercup whispered

"why a-"

"shut up!" I said interrupting what Blossom was going to say"

"Well th-"

"shut up! Your dare is to not talk for the rest of the chapter" I said interrupting agaib

Blossom crossed her arms and shuts up

" what! Why a watermelon" Butch asked

"ha sucks for you! At least I can see pinky whenever I want "*winks at Blossom* and she can't say a thing"

"why y-"

*throws little lemon*

"ahh lemon!" Buttercup said as she cover her face

"He-"

"Shh" I interrupted again

"Fuck you shipper" Butch muttered

F"uck you too now bubbles will you go kiss Boomer on-"

*bubbleswent to boomer and kissed him on the lips*

*Boomer blushes ans kissed back*

*everyone's eyes widen*

" bubb-"

"shh! No talkie and bubbles?" I asked as I interrupted what Blssom was going to say

"Hmm?" She asked still kissing Boomer

"ya have to kiss him on the cheek" I said as eveyone nodded in agreement

"Oops sorry" she said as she broke the kiss and kissed his cheeks

*Boomer blushes then fainted*

*I threw Orange at Butch*

"ahh orange " Buttercuo yelled as she hides under sofa*

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN" Butch yelled as he rub his head again

"you can't look at Buttercup" I said flatly

"I can't help it she's hot!" He yelled back

*Buttercup death glare at Butch*

"ya better help it or you get the orange or the watermelon and I can't wait to use the watermelon" I said as I hold a watermelon

"ha! No dares for me or truths this is my lucky day" Brick said as he put two

"not for long " I said

"haha ya gonna get it!" Buttercup said and pointed at Brick

*everyone looks at Buttercup as Butch rub his head and Boomer is still not awake*

I cleared my throat

"oh yea- "*wispers* I want my blankie" Buttercup said

" your _blankie_?" Brick asked

"Shut up! Oh wait...Please dont say anything" Buttercup said

"Okay n-"

*CRASH*

"hide!" Buttercup said as she clung to Bubbles

"ya gotta do better than that pikachu!" Sandy (my oc) said

*smirks* "get ready Brick cause your mom is here" i said

*Boomer woke up and saw sandy*

"Squeak" pikachu said

Lighting was going straight at Sandy

"Oh please like- ahh! Boomerang what are you doing?!" Sansy asked

"You know how much I hate you and Pikachu traing see you have blood on you" Boomer said

"Here we go again" said Brick and Butch

"suuuure you can hurt a kid and steal his candy, almost killing the powerpuff girls, and come back from the dead but noooo I must not train with Pikachu while not hurting anybody! ! Now put me down" she said

*Boomer put her down*

"Hey Sandy!" I said

"hey Shipper!" She said baxk

"people dont know you yet so will you like to give at least facts about yourself so they know a little about you?" I asked

"sure *snaps finger and all blood and bruises are gone*

1 fact is that I'm the rowdyruff boys mom (weired? Yes but hey there is a evil monkey superhuman a crab devil thing and whatever fuzzy is) well not legally their mom but more like considering since I'm the only one who loves them as a mom." She said and went on

"Another one is that I'm five years younger than the boys and live with them"

"isn't that kinda weired to live with three boys who are five years older than you?" I asked

"not really I'm full of weired" Sandy said

And another fact is that I have a mouse as my partner (since this a cartoon pikachu is a mouse)

And I'm 12 right now and I don't call the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys by their real name I call them by Bommerang, Butcher, Bricker, Bubbly, Butterfly, Blossy,and thats it

"Thank you, now you see Sandy and Pikchu this is a truth or dare thing so do yoy want to help?" I asked

"you mean tourture _my_ boys and the girls who saves the day for entertainment? YA KNOW I'M IN" she said

"What!" They all said in a unison

*throws little lemon at Blossom*

"I read the dares and I can see that bricker hasn't got one yet" Sandy said

"ya got an embarrassing thing to say about him?" I asled

"hell yea one time when I was two years old and the boys were seven I heard muttering in the boys room *snicker* I went to check and saw Bricker turning and smiling,wanna see the flashback?" She asked

"no don't it please!" Pleaded Brick

"to late" I said *does flashblack sound (like from the amazing worl of gumball XD)

_Flashback_

_"I love you *snore* too pinky...*snore*"_

_"Your hair smells like* snore*...Strawberies..*snore* Ioved everytime ..*snore* you kissed me *snore*...I actually like *snores*...Your cooties..*snores*"_

_Flashback paused_

*threw orange at Butch* "pay attention!" I said

"fuck you!" He said back

"language!" Said Sandy in a motherly voice

_Back to flashback _

_"I love your "*snores*...Pink eyes...*snores* ..."Love your soft skin"...*snore*..".I just love you"_

(Still in flashback) _"should we pichu?" Sandy asked_

_*nods head*" squeak squeak" it said_

_"so? It'll be worth it "*floated to Brick and imitated Blossom*_

_"Oh Brick I also love you...I just want to be together forever and stroke your long hair.I want to sit on your lap and wear your hat and give you as many kisses as you want...would you like that?" She asked_

_*Brick started drooling on bed*" I so would"_

_ *still imitating Blossom* "well you gotta wait we're too young you pervert!" *flew off followed by a blue streak*_

_Pause flashback_

"I will throw the watermelon Butch"I said *throws watermelon*

"Stop woth the fucking food throwing!" He said

"then you stop with the fucking staring" I yelled back

"language Butcher!" Sandy said

_Back to flash back_

_"Brick frowns and turn to Boomer and kicked him* _

_*Butch tries to find a dry spot*_

_Flashback over_

"HAHAHAHAHAH" everybody laughed (except Brick and Blossom who are blushing)

"that was _you" _Brick askes pointing at Sandy

"the one and only!" Sandy

"nice one!" Said Buttercup

"that wasn't very nice" Bubbles said

"why di-"

*throws orange*

*Blossom hold her head and shuts up*

"so it was you who kicked me!" Boomer said

"and also the one who wet the bed!" Butch said

"its all because of Sandy!" Brick *points at Sandy*

"sorry dude but I couldn't let the opportunity pass" Sandy said

"but that doesn't-"

*throws grape*

"ahhhhh grape!" Yelled Buttercup *hids behind bubbles*

"okay we have another one too! Its both truth and dare"

_truth and dare to all rrb who they like and go kiss them_

"well you go do it so who do you like guys starting with you Boomer" I said

"why me?" Asked Boomer

"cuz I said so now who do you like everyone knows already you confesed not long ago" I said

* Boomer mutters*"bubbles"

"Pikachu and I can't hear youuuuu" said Sandy

* Boomrt a little louder* "bubbles"

"Boomer its-"

"its fine if you would shut up for the chapter"I interrupted

*Blossom shuts up*

*Sandy goes to Boomer, grabbed Boomer's jaws and imitated him* "I LIKE BUBBLES UTONIUM AND HAVE NO REGRETS ABOUT IT" *regular voice*" now go kiss her" she said

*Boomer awkwardly floted to bubbles and kissed her*

*Bubbles giggles and kissed back*

*Boomer hold her waist*

*Bubbles hold his neck*

*Boomer and Bubbles make-out*

"get a room!" Sandy said "Please"*hold her hand up and a room appears and make them go to the room*

"your turn Brick. Who do you like?" I said

"Blossom" Brick said

"okay now go kiss her" I said

"No" Brick said flatly

"fine lets go get Dexter to kiss her he likes her too" I said

"I dont-"

"don't want to talk! Come on Brick you have to kiss her" I said

*Brick angrily floated to Blossom and kissed her*

*Blossom kissed back while blushing*

"okay you can stop now because I'm pretty sure Boomer and Bubbles are still in the room" I said pointing to the room

*in the room giggles from Bubbles*

*Blossom slaped Brick*

"come on Blossom you know you liked it" I said

"I do-"

"do like it?" I interupted "Well yea you were the one who kissed back"

*Blossom shuts up and crosses arm*

"okay your turn Butch" I said

"YES" he yelled *goes to Buttercup*

*Buttercup screams but blushed and kissed back*

"You can stop now Butcher, im not making another room" Sandy said

*Butch shooks head*

*Sandy slapped back of his head and put him back on the sofa*

"why did you slapped the back of my head?" Asked Butch

"well you did looked at her" Sansy said

" hey Boomer!" I yelled

*still in room and still kissing* hmm!?

"can you stop please I could hear a little groaning from Bubbles and Its kinda creppy"I said

"HURT HER AND YOU'LL GET A KNUCKLE SANDWICH" yelled Buttercup

"Okay" Boomer said scardly *flew to sofa*

*Bubbles pouted*

"well thats all we got soo thanks for coming out everyone!"I said

**sorry thats its short. I hoped you liked it please give more reviews and I hoped that it was entertaing and I alsk hooed that you like my oc**


	3. Chapter 3

"we are back" I said

*groans*

"Aren't you happy Butcher?" Sandy asked

"why should I be happy she keeps throwing oranges at me for looking at Buttercup!" He answered

"exacty! You can look at Buttercup as long as you want and Blossom can talk too" I said with a smile

"YES!" They both yelled in a unison

"wait can I stop being a scardy cat?" Asked Buttercup with her arms crossed

"nope!" I said popping the 'p' "You have to be a scardy cat for one more chapter and thats it"

"fuck" she said

"Now with the truths and dares" I said

_How about the ppg have to admit their most akward situation with one of the rrb..._

"okay girls you have to admit your most akward situation with one of the Rowdyruff boys" I said

"this is going to be fun!" Sandy said as she rubs her hand's evily

I walked to Buttercup

*Buttercup backed up*

*wispers so no one hears* "Buttercup remember when I dare you to make Butch jealous?" I asked shifting my eyes to see if anyone's eavesdropping

*Buttercup nods head*

*wispers*" well I found away to make Butch _and_ Blossom jealous" I said

*Buttercup smirks*

*wispers something to buttercup*

*wispers*" I don't want to do that!" She said

*wispers* "DO IT" I yelled back *went back* "okay you go first Bubbles" I said

"why me?" She asked

"cause she said so" said Sandy

"Thank you Sandy" I said with a smile

"any of the rowdyruff boys right?" Bubbles ask as she pointed to the rowdyruff boys

"yes" I answered

*Bubbles goes to Boomer and sat on lap*

* Boomer blushesblushes and fingers twitching*

*eveyone took their phone's out to capture a possibly embarrassing moment*

"when I was 9 I wanted a little baby because they're so cute and Buttercup told me to drink a gallon of milk and rub mushed carrots on my stomach since thats what babys eat if I want a baby I said that I won't believe her but I did I want a baby sooo at midnight I went to the fridge and did it and was caught by the professer while I was rubbing the mashed carrots" Bubbles said quicky and inhaled

*snickers* "that was worth the punishment" said Buttercup

*smirks* "so you want to have a baby huh? All you have to do was ask" said Boomer with a flirty voice

"Boomerang!" Said Sandy with a disbelief voice

"sorry but she wants a baby"*smirks* "and I would looooove to do the process of doing it" said Boomer

*Bubbles blushes*

"wow Boomer never knew you have a perverted side" I said

"yea well it happens when he gets uh you know that feeling...And he won't stop until he goes to sleep" Sandy said

*Boomer playing with Bubbles's hair and wink*

*Bubbles blush harder*

"Awww" said Blossom while watching her sister in love

* Sandy goes to Boomer* "goodnight Boomerang"

"goodnight? but-"

*Sandy hold his shoulder*

*Boomer feel asleep*

*Bubbles pouted and went back*

"okay before things get out of hand its your turn Blossom" I said

*Blossom stands in front of Brick*

"I like this view" said Brick as he leaned back and winks

"shut up and let me talk!" She said "My most akward situation was when it was Christmast and I was running a little late because Bubbles was doing my hair and picking out dresses, so when I went down stairs I was in a hurry and I didn't notice that the stairs ended and I stoped the floor leaving the room to shake and everyone looked at me" *went back to sofa*

"thats just uh wow" I said with my eyes widen and everybody nods in agreement

"happens a lot at home" Sandy said

"okay your turn Buttercup" I said

* Buttercup went to Brick and sat on his lap and wispers the situation and clung on to his arms* "please don't let it happen to me again" she said

"Is somethimg the matter?" Asked Bubbles looking at Blossom angry face

*snicker* "alright" said Brick

*Butch wispers to Brick* "didn't we already had this conversation about staying away from eachothers girls?" he asked also with an angry face and voice

"hey she want me so let it be" said Brick

*smirks* "then I'll take your girl" Butch said as he glance at Blossom

"oh no you wouldn't!" Brick said facing his brother

"okay stop with the brother argument and go with the other truth or dare" I said

_I have a dare Brick has to read his passionate feelings about Blossom in his journal of diary_

"of diary?" Asked Sandy

"I think its supposed to be 'or' anyway read your diary Brick" I said

"uhh my journal is at home sooo-"

Sandy interupted "Pikachu has it"

"WHAT" Brick said in disbelief

"she knows where it is so she went to get it" Sandy said flatly

"squeak squeak" said Pikachu*hands journal*

*snatch diary* "fine I'll read it" Brick said angrily

_Agust 12_

_I don't know why Sandy makes us go to school_

"so you don't end up stupid!" Sandy interrupted

"okay!" Brick said

_I thought it would be bad until I saw a really beautiful girl_

_She has aburn hiar that reached down to her her ankles, breath taking pink eyes, and a really sweet sweet voice._

_I can't controll myself , my heart was pounding, butterflies in my stomach, words stuttering, she was an ANGLE._

_But that little shit Dexter always find away to make her blush. But just watching her laugh and smile just was soo...I can't even explain it!_

_I went back home and everyone just stares at me asking why do I look weired of course I didn't tell them but that sneeky basterd found out and told me her name_

_Blossom utonium_

_Fuck I'm supposed to hate her _

_But that sneeky basterd also said "eh love , hate same thing am I right? " and left_

_Right_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone laughed (except Brick and Blossom who are blushing)

"so you're calling Pikachu a sneeky bastard?" Asked Sandy angrily

"squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak" said Pikachu as nobody understand what is she saying

*Blossom blushed like Brick's hat*

*blushing from embarrasment* "yes I did" Brick said

"and you didn't say thank you?" She asked as she glared at Brick

*still blushing*"wait _Pikachu_ told Brick about it" asked Blossom to Sandy

"yes" she responded

"but mice can't talk" she said

"the flower on her right ear is also a translator" Sandy explained

"but how can you make a traslator before me?" Blossom asked un disbelief

"don't know deal with it" Sandy said flatly

"well thats is fot now well-"

"wait!" Butch interrupted as ahe stood up

"what is it now?" I asked

* Butch stood up and went to Blossom and kissed right on the lips*

* Blossom blushed even harder but surprisingly kissed back *

"HEY STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL" Brick yelled with jealousy as he stood ip

"sorry bro but she wants me" Butch said

"no she wants me" Brick said pointing to himself

"guys please don't get to far" I said as I watched them arguing

"well she kissed back and blushed harder" Butch said proudly

"fine then" he said and kissed Buttercup*

*Buttercup blushes and also kissed back*

"HEY NOW _YOU_ STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL" Butch yelled

"STOP" I yelled

"NO" they said in a unison

"Sandy can you put them to sleep" I asked

"sure" she said and got Butch's left shoulder and got Brick's right shoulder "goodnight Butcher, Goodnight Bricker" she said

"hu-"*snores*

"thank you! Thanks for coming out everyone" I said

**Hope you like it remember to review**


	4. Chapter 4

"WE ARE BACK" I said

"You don't have to yell that hard" said Buttercup sitting on Butch's lap

*snicker*

"What is it now" said Buttercup

"Why are you sitting on Butch's lap?" I asked

"I can't leave my little Butterfly on _Brick's _lap so I put her on mine" answered Butch

"She tries to escape but I guess I train Butcher too much so he has a strong grip" said Sandy with an anime sweat drop

"You _TRAIN _them" asked Buttercup angrily

"Yes" Sandy replied

"WHY? " she asked

"Can't let their powers go to waste" Sandy said

"AND YOU LET THEM ALMOST KILL US?!" Buttercup yelled

"They put me to sleep!" She said

"OKAY" I said "lets get on with the truths and dares!"

*groans*

"First in is"

_Blossom kiss Dexter and Brick you can't hurt him_

_"_Alright Blossom you have to kiss Dexter" I said

"But what if I don't want to?" Blossom asked

"You do it anyways" I said

"But Dexter is not here" said a jealous Brick

"Oh I can bring him!" Said Sandy as she raise her hand and keep waving it like a madman

"Okay go ahead" I said

*Brick glares at Sandy and me*

"Come one Pikachu we are going to shock him" she said and pikachu went along

"Lets see how they are doing" I said and a big screen comes down and shows Sandy in Dexter's the front door

*Dexter's front door*

"Why not we just go to his lab instead of his front door?" Sandy asked

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak" Pikachu said

"But it's boring" she said

"SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK" it said

"You know what?" Sandy asked "let's just kidnapped him, lets go" she said as she place one foot infront of the other and as she was about to do the same thing with the other one she was gone

"Where did she go?" Asked Bubbles

*Sandy came out with a body bag*

"Pikachu will shock you again! " yelled Sandy

*came back*

"I was working on a very important experiment!" Yelled Dexter as soon as Sandy unzipped the body bag

"Its a bean in a cup" Sandy replied

"Well you know what you got to do Blossom" I said

*Dexter looks at Blossom and starts fixing himself*

*Brick death glare at Dexter*

"Oh h-hi Blossom I d-didn't kn-know you were h-ere" stuttered Dexter

"Well you do now" said Blossom and kissed Dexter

*Dexter kissed back and hold Blossom*

*Blossom tries to break kiss*

*Dexter won't let her*

*Brick fumming with anger*

*everyone holding Brick down*

"Okay hurry up! I don't think we can hold Brick any longer! " I yelled

*screams from Blossom*

"Sorry Blossy! Thunderbolt! " yelled Sandy

*pikachu shocked Blossom and Dexter*

"Thank you" said Blossom with relief

*everyone let go of Brick*

*Brick went to Dexter and uppercut him back to his house*

"Sandy hold him down!" I yelled

*Sandy hold him down*

"You promise to not cause any more crimes Bricker! So don't murder" she said as she pin him to the ground

"Well he kissed her!" Yelled Brick back

"An you kissed her too now calm yourself down or I am doing your hair again!" Sandy yelled and pikachu cheeks was showing electricity "and you know how I do it" she said evily

"Fine!" He said and went back to the sofa glancing at Blossom

"Okay on with the next truths or dares" I said

_Now its my turn for some dares_

_Brick:take revenge on Butch fot stealing Blossom_

_Butch:take revenge for stealing Buttercup_

_Truths_

_Blossom:who do you like better,Brick or Butch_

_Buttercup:who do you like better, Brick or Butch_

"Okay guys take revenge for stealing each others girls" I said

*Butch takes Brick's hat*

"Give it back!" Yelled Brick

"No in fact I'm going to burn it!" *Butch took out lighter*

"Fine" Brick said and took out Butch's forest green blanket and also took out lighter

"Hey!" Butch said

"Okay first of all since when did you guys carry a lighter in your pockets? And Butcher I thought you were through with that blanket" Sandy said

*ingnores Sandy and burns each others stuff*

"MY HAT/BLANKET" they said in a unison and holding their heads

"My freedom!" Yelled Buttercup and went back to her side of the ppg sofa

"Okay now truths Blossom who do you like better Brick or Butch? Same thing goes for you Buttercup" I said

"Brick" muttered Blossom

"Told you that she's mine" said Brick to Butch

"Butch" muttered Buttercup

"HA! She wants me not you" Butch said proudly

"Alright just one question" I said

"What is it?" Asked Blossom

"Well since butch has (or had) his blanket does that means thay Buttercup still has hers?" I asked

"No" Buttercup said quickly

"So the blanket that I have in my hands is not yours" asked Sandy

*everyone turn to Sandy*

"Where did you get that!?" Yelled Buttercup

"Your house, all I did was just ask the professor " Sandy said

"Give it" yelled Buttercup

"I thought Buttercup was supposed to act like a scardy cat" said Bubbles

"Speaking of scardy cats,Boomerang do you still have Octilia?" Asked Sandy

"I am not a scardy cat! And no I do not have Octilia! " said Boomer

"So your saying the octopus thats on Bubbles head is not octilia that Pikachu took from _your_ room?" Sandy asked

*everyone turns to Bubbles*

"This is so cute" squealed Bubbles holding Octilia " it looks just like Octi except a girl thats has a bow insted of a hat" she said

"So the reds have their head wear, the greens have their blankets-"

"One _had _their blanket" interrupted Butch

"_One _have their blankets, and the Blues still have their octopus" I said

"Well it's special to them" Sandy said

"Give me back my blanket or I-'"

*imatate and interupted Buttercup* "have to act like a scardy cat"

*wispers* " I want my blankie protection" Buttercup said

"Here ya go" Sandy said and gave her the blanket

"You know what I want my octi too" said Bubbles

"Here you go" Sandy said and gave her the octopus

"Here you go Boomer" said Bubbles and threw Boomer his octopus

"Touching moment" I said

"Next!" Sandy yelled

"Okay the next one says"

_Buttercup_ _dare_ _to wear_ _her_ _hair_ _just_ _likes_ _Bubbles_ _for 5 chapters_

_Bubbles truth which sister do you like better_

_Blossom dare to eat a giant piece chocolate and than sit down and don't move_

_Brick sing a song_

_Butch eat a carrot and broccoli three pieces _

_Boomer which brother do you like better_

"Okay Buttercup! " I said

*Buttercup lock herself in the room where Booomer and Bubbles made out*

"No more torture" she yelled

"You have to wear your hair just Bubbles" I said

"No" she said

"Bricker go and tie Butterfly's hair" Sandy said

"Why me" he asked

"Well you know how to tie hair" she said

"Yea but not a girls hair" he said

"Buttercup's hair is shorter than yours! And you tie your hair everyday! So put pigtails on that girl!" Sandy said

"Fine!" *went to the room and broke in*

"Wait what are you doing-ahh-no don't get that near me!"

"Done!" Brick yelled and cane out

"Grrr" said Buttercup

"I think it looks pretty" said Bubbles

"Shut up!" Buttercup yelled

"Bubbles who do you like better Blossom or Buttercup? " I asked

"Oh well this is hard,but I have to go with Buttercup" she said

"Why her?" Asked Blossom angrily

"Well Buttercup is actually nice enough to teach me some moves while you just sit around studying not even talking to me" she said

"I talk to you" Blossom said offended

"You haven't talk to me in a week!" She yelled

"Hey hey" said Buttercup "just let it go, I can't help being awesome"

*cross arms*" at least I'm smarter" Blossom said smarter

"Please I don't like it when you guys argue" said Bubbles

"At least I'm nicer to our baby sister" Buttercup said

"I'm not a baby!" Yelles Bubbles

*girls arguing*

"Fuck" I said

"Should we stop this?" Sandy asked

"Yea but how? I want to get on with the show " I said

"Should we do this the easy way or hard way?" Sandy asked

*smirks* "obviously the hard way" I said

"Okay! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Sandy yelled

"Squeeeeeeeek!"

"AHHHHHHH" the girls yelled

*everyone except the ppg starts laughing*

*whisper to Sandy* "do you think it will happen to the rowdyruff boys if we ask Boomer?" I asked

*whisper*" well what about the dare Blossom have to do? And Brick's song and Butch' vegetables? " Sandy asked

"We'll do it later" I said "Boomer!" I called

"Yea" he said still laughing

"Who is _your_ favorite brother?" I asked

*room went silent, Brick and Butch did a look that says 'it better be me' at Boomer*

"Oh uhh PIKACHU" he yelled quickly and hid himself

"Pikachu is your sister" Sandy said

"But she's way better than Brick and Butch and she's more like a brother since she's not girly" he said and got out of his hiding place

"So she's better huh?" Brick asked evily and smiled evily, Butch did the same thing

"Y-yea" he repiled

"HOW IS A MOUSE BETTER THAN US!' yelled Butch

"Well you"*points at Butch "are too proud of yourself and when I try to have some bro time with you, all you do is ignore me! When I try to do something nice for you all you do is take it like its nothing and don't even say one thank you AND YOU!" *points at Brick* "you think you are soooo smart! When we were thirdteen I want to ask you about that certain point we reach and all you do is say it to complicated and when I ask if you can turn it down a little all you said that I was _Too dumb _to understand! When I made breakfast in bed for you in your birthday that tooks HOURS TO MAKE you said that you we're not hungry!" *points both to his brothers* "and both of you guys always pick on me! Calling me a baby,keep telling me that I'm dumb, and saying that I'm the youngest even though we were born on the same day!" *points at Pikachu* "but she always accept what I made for her, always was nice, she never picks on me, when I want to spend time with me she does it, and it was actually Pikachu who told me about that certain point, when it was her birthday she accepts it and say thank you and compilent it!" He yelled and starts breathing heavily

"How dare you guys treat your brother like that!" Bubbles said

"Yea its important to have a special bond with your siblings! " Blossom said

"Even if they are annoying! " added Buttercup

"You really felt that?" Asked Brick

*Boomer nodded head*

"Wow I thought you guys stick like glue since you only got your rooms 1 year ago cause you guys dont want to be seperated an you guys are 17" said Sandy

"We're sorry bro" said Butch as he scratch the back of his neck

"Guys how about you have some time alone after the show" I said

*rowdyruff boys nodds head*

"Okay well does anybody had a giant piece of chocolate?" I asked

"Right here" Sandy said *hands me a 10 foot chocolate bar*

"Thats so huge" Buttercup said scardly

"Thanks" I said as I took the bar"here you go Blossom your dare was to eat a giant piece of chocolate and you can't move afterwards"

"Okay" she said *eats chocolate*

"How can she eat that whole thing? " I asked

"She learned it from the best" said Buttercup pointing at herself

"That was the most tastiest chocolate bar I have ever tasted!" Blossom said and went back to the sofa

*Blossom starts twitching*

"I might have put some cafine on the chocolate bar" Sandy said

"Cafine?" I asked

"So I drink coffe so what?!" Sandy asked

*everyone looks at her eyes widen*

*Sandy crosses arm*

"Um you're twelve" I said

"So what? I drink what I want to drink" Sandy said

*giggling* "this sofa is so fun!" Blossom said jumping on the sofa

"Blossom calm down" I said

"No, no I want to do more!" She said and flew out and came back with a lot of souvenirs

*Blossom went to Brick and kissed him*

*broke the kiss and flew out again*

"What did you put on that stuff?!" I asked

"Its a TEN foot chocolate bar!" She said "so I put the right amount of cafine and suguar for a TEN foot chocolate bar" she said

"And you don't fly out and do crazy shit?" I asked

"No, not really I don't know why" she said "but she might do something weired"

"Oh well thats fine" I said

"Oh Bricky poo" yelled Blossom

"Yes my dear?" Asked Brick

"I feel like doing something fun! Wanna help me? Lets do it in the room" she said jumping on the sofa again "come on it'll be fun!"

"Goodnight Blossy" said Sandy and hold her shoulder

"But-*snores*"

"Next!" Sandy said

"Its says Brick sing a song" I said

"What song?" Asked Brick

"Hmmm why not we let the audience pick a song in the reviews" I said

"Okay" said Brick

"Okay Sandy here" I said and gave her the vegetables

"I thought Butch was supposed to eat them" she said

"Yea but I want to torture him more sooo I thought of giving him a bib and put him in a high chair and you feed him saying 'here comes the airplane" I whispered

"Oh Butcher!" Sandy yelled

"What" he asked

*snaps fingers*

*Butch in a high chair and have a bib*

"WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled

*everyone starts laughing except for Blossom who is still sleeping*

"Here comes the airplane!" Sandy said and put the carrot infront of Butch's face

"I'm not a baby!" He yelled

"Butcher watch your language and eat the little choo-choo train" Sandy said in a motherly voice

"No!" He said and turn his head

"Thunderbolt Pikachu" Sandy said

"No! No I'll eat it!" He yelled

*eats all carrots*

*everyone laughing again*

"Am I done now?" He asked

"You still have the broccoli" I said

"What!?" He yelled

"Here comes the little choo-choo plane" Sandy said

"A choo-choo _plane_?" I asked

"Yea a plane and a train mix together" she said

"Thats so-" *got interrupted with broccoli in the mouth*

"You got two more Butcher" Sandy said

*everyone still laughing*

"And you guys are calling me a baby" said Boomer

"Who wants to feed little Baby Butcher?"Sandy asked

"We do!" Said Brick and Boomer

"Why?" I asked

"Just let us" Boomer said

"Okay go ahead" I said

*starts feeding Butch*

*Blossom woke up*

"While they're doing that lets just go on with the next dare" I said

_I have another dare Butch and Buttercup have a fairytale ballroom moment complete with fancy dresses and suits_

"Great first pigtails and a stupid dress" Buttercup said

"Yea first a bib then a dumb suit" Butch said

"So you decide Buttercup" said Sandy as she got out her dress designs

"Your a designer?" Asked Bubbles

"Girly" said Buttercup

"I did it for the money" Sandy said "I'm raising three superhuman and a mouse"

"Fine I want that one" said Buttercup as she pointed to a lime green stapless dress with forest green flowers in the bottom of the dress with a bow wrapped around the waist

"So a ballroom moment right?" I asked

*Sandy snaps fingers and the room turns into a ballroom*

"It looks like a princess movie!" Squealed Bubbles

"Yea" said Sandy sadly

"Is something wrong?" Asked Boomer

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong but lets the tourture begin" yelled Sandy

*Buttercup and Butch starts dancing with a spot light on them*

*everyone on the ceiling bar*

"Y-y-y-y" Butch stuttered

"What do you want?" Asked Buttercup annoyingly

"He thinks you look gorgeous and he is lost in words" called Sandy

"Awwwww" said Bubbles and Blossom "thats so romantic

"Lets check the next dares while they're still having their moment" I said

_Hi I am back_

_Truths:brick_ _have_ _you_ _ever_ _thought_ _of_ _being_ _gay_ _cuz_ _you_ _look_ _gay bubbles_ _have_ _you_ _ever_ _dreamed_ _about_ _Boomer_ _if_ _so_ _tell_ _us_ _the_ _dream_

_Dares:Brick_ _I dare_ _you_ _to_ _drink_ _toilet_ _water. Buttercup I dare you to lock butch in the room where bubbles and boomer made out butch I dare you to lick the wall passonionly_

"So have you thought if being gay?" I asked Brick

"What? No! Look I don't hate gay but I'm am NOT gay!" He said

"Well the review say that you look gay" I said

"Fuck you!"

"Language" said Sandy

"So bubbles have you ever dreamed of Boomer?" I asked

"Oh uh yeah" she said

"What was it about?" Boomer asked

"What Buttercup and Butch are doing" she said

"Hey Buttercup!" I yelled

"What!" She yelled and looked up to see us in the ceiling bar

"Your dare is to lock Butch in the room where Bubbles and Boomer made out!" I yelled

"We really need to have a name for that room" Blossom said "I don't think Bubbles and Boomer would like to be reminded"

"Lets call it uh 'your room'" sandy said

"Why?" I asked

"So we can say 'go to your room'" she said

"Okay 'your room' it is" I said

"Okay you got that Buttercup? Its called 'your room'" I said

"K" she said

"So lock Butcher in 'your room'" Sandy said

"Gladly" *pushes Butch in 'your room' and locks it

"Hey!" He said

"Butch you have to lick the wall passionately" I said

*everyone except me went down to see it*

"Ahem I don't know if you notice but I can't fly or do anything cause I don't have any superpowers" I said

"Oh sorry shipper" Sandy said, hold her hand up and brought me down

*Butch licks the wall passionately*

*everyone laughs*

"Well thats its for now thanks for coming out everyone"

**Please review more! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"We are back again!" I said

*groans*

"So how was your time with eachothers guys" I asked

"AWESOME!" they yelled in a unison

"We gawk at girl, we played some pranks to remind of our childhood, and some other stuff we shouldn't metion or els Sandy will ground us for life" Brick said

"When we get home your spilling it and I'm glad you guys bond" Sandy said

"Okay on with the truths and dares!" I said

_Brick as to sing what makes you buetiful to Blossom_

_Also I dare the ppg had to wear tight cat suits and rub against the rrb but the rrb cannot touch ,them at all_

"Okay Brick sings 'what makes you buetiful' to Blossom" I said

"I don't want to" he said

"I don't care do it" I said

*Sandy snaps fingers and a karaoke machine appear*

"Fine" he said and starts singing the song

*after the song transition*

*Blossom and Brick blushing*

"I will find you and I will kill you unless you stop following me and stop saying wiked transitions!" Sandy yelled

"Sandy who are talking to?" I asked

"Huh? Oh nothing!" She said

*everyone gave her a confusing look*

*Sandy starts talking to Pikachu about some random thing ignoring us*

"Okay well girls you have to wear tight catsuits and rub on the boys" I said

"WHAT?!" They yelled

"Its a dare now go to 'your room' and change" I said pointing to the door

*goes to 'your room*

"Sandy what are talking about to Pikachu?" I asked

"My hands" she said

"Your hands?" I asked

"Or stubs" she responded "I mean look we don't have finger, except you, but we can punch, snap, hold, crack, without fingers" *boys look at their hands or stubs or whatever* "even our feet dude, I mean why do we have stubs! And how are we capable of doing stuff that requires fingers" she said

"Wow never thought of that" I said

*girls came out of 'your room'*

*boys starts drooling*

*Sandy went back to the conversation*

"Well girls you know what to do" I said

"Yup" they said in a unison

"And guys you can't touch" I said

"We'll try" said Boomer

*whispers* "badly" said Butch

*girls starts rubbing on their counterparts*

*boys enjoying it*

"Wow I thought you guys will touch them but I guess you guys really don- aaaannd I was wrong" I said

*boys touching the girls (not wrong-ly if thats even a word)*

*Sandy turns around to see whats going on then turned around again and threw up(her vomit vanished so it didn't stain the set :) yay) fell hugging her knees rocking back and forth*

"Okay guys stop I think you just traumatized you mom" I said pointing at Sandy

"Oh thank goodness!" Said Blossom

*girls stop*

"Aww do you really have to stop Bubbled was getting good" said Boomer then smirks "we could do it in 'your room' if you like and maybe go a litt-"

"STOP" I yelled "don't even think about man!"

"He's right and I know Butterbabe was enjoying it too" Butch said

"I was not!" Yelled Buttercup

"And Pinky was soo hot I can't help but touch"

"Guys please stop you are getting disturbing!" I yelled

"I never should've raise them, I never should've raise them, I never should've raise them, I never should've raise them, I never should've raise them, " Sandy keeps saying to her self as she still rocks back and forth

*girls went to 'your room' to change back*

"Okay Butch and I can stop but Boomer uh yeah he's uh you know, why not we just say 'the feeling'" said Brick

"He won't stop being a pervert until he is sleeping and Sandy is traumatized sooo-"

"He can't stop" Brick finished his brother sentence

"Is that bad?" I asked "well of course its bad but I mean how far will he go?"

"You don't want to know" Brick said

"Lets just say Sandy lost her powers for a few days because of it" Butch said

"Wait _Sandy lost _her _powers_ because of that! We're in trouble" I said

"She's twelve how much power does she had?" Buttercup asked coming out of 'your room' with Blossom behind her

"If she wants she could destroy the world with one snap! She has about every power!" I said

*moaning in 'your room'*

"B-boomer" said Bubbles in the room

"Shit! It has begun" said Butch

*Pikachu goes to 'your room' and shocked Boomer*

"What was that-" *SLAP*

*Pikachu came out dragging a pass out (hopefully not dead dead) Boomer with it's teeth and Bubbles coming out with a blush*

"What did you guys do?" I asked cautiously

"Oh nothing he was just kissing my neck but he does it so good" she said with a dreamy smile

"He's gonna get a good punch in the neck" said Buttercup as she cracks her knuckles (or stubs , that hand thing really confuse me)

"Okay on with the show" I said "the next truth or dare say"

_Hi I'm a brickxbubblesxbutch fan so here r my truths and dares_

_ lovestruck to brick and butch for three chapters_

_Butch and lovestruck back for three chapters_

_Buttercup. Watch Boomer throw ur blanket away and not beat him up_

_Truths_

_ would you pick Sandy or money_

_Buttercup. Which sis do u like best_

_ bricks colors and if go wrong then a punched in the face by Blossom_

"Uhh Pikachu can you wake up Boomer we need him" I said

*Pikachu, Brick, and Butch, drawing on Boomers face with a maker*

"Guys!" I yelled

"Gahh!" Yelled Boomer

*everyone laughing (except for Sandy who is still traumatized)*

"What's so funny?" Asked Boomer

"Aww your face looks like a cute kitty!" Squealed Bubbles

"WHAT? A KITTY?" Asked Boomer

"Here" I said *gives bucket of water*

*Boomer looks in it reveling a kittty face*

"AHHHHHHH! " he yelled

"Bubbles" I said "you, Brick and Butch have to act lovestruck to each other for three chapters" I said

"Aww why can't it be Buttercup?" Asked Butch

"Or better, Blossom" said Brick

"NO!" they yelled

"Okay" Bubbles said and sat between Brick and Butch giggling

*Brick and Butch gave her a dreamy look*

*Boomer, Buttercup, and Buttercup fuming*

"Boomer,before you kill your brothers and before the two powerpuff girls kill their sister, you have to throw away Buttercup's blanket" I said

*Buttercup glares at Boomer with red eyes*

"Uh-uh I don't want to s-she lo-looks scar-ry" he said

*long (and I mean LONG) strand of hair got Buttercup's blanket and gave it to Boomer*

"Wow that hair is longer than mine" said Blossom

"That was easy" Boomer said " who's hair was that?" He asked

*everyone look at Sandy and her hair is floating and she is still traumatized*

"Lets put her in 'your room'" I said

*Pikachu puts Sandy in 'your room'*

"Wow Buttercup's blanket is so soft" Boomer said as he hugged the blanket

"Give me back my blanket!" Yelled Buttercup as Blossom hold down Buttercup

"Buttercup you're too old for that thing" Blossom said

"Boomer what are you doing?" I asked

"I am in LOVE with this blanket!" Boomer said

*Bubbles frown*

"GIVE IT BACK!" Buttercup said

"Boomer you have to throw it away" I said

*hearts around Boomer as he hug the blanket*

"It smells like green apple" he said dreamly

"Boomer the dare says to throw it away" I said

* Boomer sniffing the air*

"What wrong with you now?" Asked Butch

*sniffed to Buttercup*

"Hey! You also smell like green apple" he said with a smile

*Booomer kissed Buttercup*

*everyone's eyes widen*

*Butch and Bubbles fuming*

"You also _taste_ like green apple!" He said with a cheeky smile

"Thats it!" I said

*took Buttercup's blanket and threw it away*

"HEY!" Burttercup and Boomer said in a unison

"NEXT!" I yelled "Blossom who do you pick...Sandy? Or money?" I asked

"What does Sandy have to do with this?" Asked Blossom

"I...don't know" I said

"Well I choose Sandy, if I learn something in class I learn that money never give you happiness, and that its good to have a friend" Blossom amswered in a matter-of-fact tone

*giggling*

*everyone looked and saw Bubbles and the boys giving eachothers loving looks*

"NO MORE DRAMA!" I yelled angrily (I really hate drama) "BUTTERCUP WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE SIS?" I asked still angrily

"Oh uh-uh B-Bubbles" she said

"Why?" Blossom wined

"She may be a crybaby but her cooking is awesome" she said "and you don't talk to me either"

*Blossom puffed her cheeks, cross her arms, and turn away in a childish manner*

"Wow I thought Blossom was mature" I said

*Giggling*

*Brick and Butch playing with Bubbles's hair*

*Boomer crosses arm and went to the ppg sofa since he can't fit*

"Okay Boomer guess bricks color if you get it wrong Blossom have to punch you in the face?" I said/asked

"Red" Boomer said s

"How did you know?" Asked Brick "yoy look my boxers or something?"

"You leave your room a mess and when its my turn to do the laundry all of your boxers are red...Well except that pink one with hearts on it" He said snickering

*Brick blushes* "those are not mine!" He said

"Yes they are!" Sandy said from 'your room'

"Well since you didn't got it wrong that means that Blossom can't punch you in the face" I said "well do it anyways Blossom!"

*giggling*

*Bubbles snuggling on Brick and Butch*

*Butch and Brick winked at her*

"THAT ITS SHIPPER FINISH THIS FUCKING SHOW NOW!" yelles Boomer

"Th-thanks for coming out everyone bye!" I said

**Thank for reading. I really don't like this chapter but I hope you do I better go stop Boomer from killing his brothers bye! Sorry that its really short**


	6. Chapter 6

"We are baaaaaack" I said

*groans*

"Where's Boomer?" Asked Bubbles still sitting on the boys lap

"Oh when the show ended I put him to sleep so he wouldn't kill his brothers and put him in your room, it wasn't easy but I mannage to do it and stay alive" I said happily

"So thats why your clothes are ripped?" Asked Sandy

"Wait why insint he in 'your room'?" Bubbles asked

"I said _your room _ as in actually your room not 'your room'" I said

"Why?" She asked

"Cause I can!" I said

*Everyone but Sandy and I facepalm*

"Yup!" I said "on with the truths and dares

_I have a truth for Blossom "are you a twilight fan?"_

_Dare for Bubbles and Boomer have to dance the tango with Latino outfits._

_Dare for Butch to steal a diamond like in a spy movie._

_Dare for Brick to show Blossom tye shrine of her that I KNOW you have._

"So Blossom are you a twilight fan?" I asked

"Yes!" She yelled "team edward!"

"This dare is for Bubbles and Boomer but Boomer is sleeping sooo let him have his rest and do it last" I said

"Butch you have to steal a diamond like how they do it in spy movies" I said

"What!" Sandy yelled "he promised not to do crime"

"He did it badly though" I said

"True" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak" said Pikachu

"Okay!" Sandy said

"Huh?" I asked

"Pikachu said if he can steal from _princess_" she said

"Ooo" I said

"Lets give Butch spy supllies" Sandy said

"Come here Butch" I said

*one minute later*

"Duuuude...you look gay" said Brick holding Bubbles waist as Blossom glared at them

"Shut up!" Said Butch

"I'm going with you" said Sandy

"Why? " asked Buttercup

"Well I'm putting the cameras for you guys to see aaaaand I'm providing the music" she said "pikachu stay here"

"Okay" I said and they left

"Lets bring in the monitor" I said and the monitor came down

*inside the ceiling of Princess' s house*

*Sandy holding flute and her hair carrying other instruments*

"Are you ready Butcher?" Asked Sandy

Butch twitching "you bet I am but one question"

"Yeah" she said

"Can I keep the diamond?" He asked

"Sure" she said "lets get started"

*blows on flute and starts playing l the spy movie music*

*Butch let himself down and took out a spray can and spray revealing lasers*

*Butch use his laser vision and destroys the lasers*

*took diamond and replace it with a notecard that has a skull on it*

*got back up but got caught by princess*

"I knew you would come here Butchie poo!" Princess said

"Lets go!" He said

*Sandy stuck her tounge out to princess*

"Wow I never thought they could pull it off" I said

"I never thought Sandy's hair can play insterments" Brick said

*came back*

"The diamond!" said Butch and raise the diamond

"Wow thats big" I said

*Butch whisper something to Sandy*

"You know I'm not legally you mom right?" She asked

"Just do it please" he pleaded

"Fine" she said and took the diamond and took the botton tip off and gave it back

*Butch went back and waited*

"Okay while they do that Brick show Blossom your shrine of her" I said

"I don't have one" he said

"Yes you do!" Sandy said

"No I don't" he said

"Here Blossom" Sandy said and threw a picture at her while still working on the diamond

"Uhh" she said Blushing

*everyone looked at the picture*

The picture shows a inside of a closet painted pink showing pictured of Blossom as she grew, stawberry scented candles, some of Blossom hair clips,perfume, and clothes, and one that stand out the most is a picture with a heart of Brick hugging her and kissed her cheeks while she stuck her toung out and one of her eyes shut

*both Brick and Blossom blushing*

"Dude thats just creepy" said Buttercup

"I'm out" said Brick and flew but Sandy stopped him using her powers

"No!" She said "you have to wait because Butcher is going to do something...That requires me to be his legal parent and the require him to be OLDER! Anyway here you go sorry it took so long"

*Sandy took out a ring*

(I'n not good with designs so think of a pretty ring)

"Thanks" he said and took the ring went to Buttercup and got on one knee

"Blah blah blah crappy stuff I love you and would you marry me" Butch said

*Buttercup blushes*

"No" Buttercup said flatly

"Meh it was worth a shot" he said and sat back down on the sofa

"What was that about?" I asked

"I want her to be mine whats the problem?" He asked

"You should be her "gushy lovey best friend' first then ask her to marry her and you have a shrine of her too" Sandy said

(Gushy lovey best friend means a boyfriend or girlfriend or a crush to Sandy)

"That is a problem now on with the next truth or dares"

_Have, them tied to their male counterpart and on the otherside another boy and the boys can't eachothet_

"Sandy get the rope and bring Boomer too" I said

"On step ahead of ya" she said

*rowdyruff boys tied to their counterpart*

"Why am I doing here!" Asked Mitch/Dexter/ and Bubbles fan asked

"The dare said to put a boy on the otherside" I said

"I was sleeping" whined Boomer

"Don't worry Boomer, I'll make it up for you in the end" I said then whispers to Sandy "he knows how to tango right?"

"Yup, in fact he's the best!" She whisper back

"Oh h-hi Blossom I d-didn't n-n-notice you here" said Dexter

*Brick growled*

"You came here last time" said Blossom

*Dexter blushed in embarrassment and tries to smack himslelf but is tied up*

"I can't believe I'm with BUBBLES UTONIUM!" Yelled Bubbles fan "you're hotter than I expected"

"GET HIM OUT!" Yelled Boomer

"Ya he usally doesn't get cranky that much but if you mess with his woman he gets pissed and if wake him up hes mad and since you did both uh we're dead" said Sandy

"Boomer it's fine he's just a fan who is -eeek he's touching my thighs!" She yelled

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Yelled Boomer

*Sandy pushes them in 'your room'*

"Hey how's it going Butterbabe?" Asked Mitch

"Bad until you came here and made it worse" said Buttercup

"I said I was sorry" Mitch said

"I don't care" she said

*Mitch also started touching her thighs*

"Stop touching me you pervert!" She said

*Butch growled and struggled to get out*

"How did you make it so strong?" Asked Blossom

Sandy shrugged

"How come you make things before me your twelve!" She said

She shrugged again

"Where did you get this rope?" Asked Dexter as he use his feet to face Sandy

"My house" she said

"So what are they made of?" Asked Brick

"I don't remember" she said

"YOU BETTER REMEMBER AND TELL ME SO I CAN HIDE IT SO YOU DON'T USE IT!" Yelled Boomer from 'your room'

"Okay times up" I said

"Phew" they all said

"You're free to go" I said to the three guest

"Wait!" Said Mitch

"Bye" said Sandy as she punched him in the stomach

"Bye" Mitch choked out

"Next" Sandy said

_Truths Butch have you ever tried eating a cat? Boomer have you ever talk in your sleep? Bubbles have you ever misstook a toothpaste for tube frosting? _

_Dares blossom I dare you to shave your head and glue it to your chin so it looks like a beard. Brick you are annoying so I dare you to shut up for the rest of the chapter. I dare Butch to act like a baby and talk to Sandy like she is his mother Buttercup I dare you to burn Blossom bow and laugh evily while doing it._

"So _have_ you ever tried eating a cat Butch?" I asked

"What? No" he said

"Okay b-"

"Sandy won't let me" Butch interrupted

"Okay Boomer have you ever talk in your sleep?" I asked "wheres Boomer?"

*giggling in 'your room'*

*everyone peeked in the window of 'your room'*

*Bubbles on Boomer's lap snuggling and Boomer twirling her pigtail and holding her*

"I'm never letting you go" he whispered in her ear

"So much for the lovesrtuck thing,Sandy you know what to do" I said

Sandy nodded and opened the window

"Yo Boomerang let go of her, go back to the sofa, answer the question or you're grounded" Sandy said

"Okay" he said and let go and did what he was told

"Aww" Bubbles said

"Shipper will make it up for you" Sandy said

"Boomer the question was, have you ever talk in your sleep?" I asked

"No" he said

"Liar" said Brick and Butch

"I do not" Boomer said

"You do it all the time" Sandy said

"We've been sleeping in the same room for 15 years" Butch said "and every night you talk and talk"

"Like you don't" Boomer said back

"We don't" said Butch

"Lair" said Sandy

*everyone looked at her*

"You all do even the powerpuff girls" she said

"We do not" said Blossom

"You invited me for a sleepover and you guys talked all night" she said

*the powerpuff girls shuts up*

"Soo before things get akward again Bubbles have you ever misstook toothpaste for tube frosting?" I asked

"Yes" she said as she put her head down

"Yea she made a toothpaste cake" said Buttercup

"At least you didn't have to brush your teeth that day" said Bubbles

*I brought out a hair shaver*

"Uh what is that for?" Asked Blossom

"For you" I said "your dare is to shave your head and glue them on your chin"

*Blossom wimpers* "do I have to?" She asked

* I grew impatient and did it for her*

"There you go Abraham Lincoln" I said

"Eeeeek" she yelled and went to 'your room'

*me turning my back chuckling evily*

"Uh Shipper is something wrong?" Asked Sandy

"No" I said "actually its not wrong its fine" I said evily "the...orange...Is...back" I said reveling The Orange

*Butch held his head*

"Don't worry Butch its for Brick" I said

"What why?!" He asked

"One of the dares says that you have to shut up for the rest of the chapter cause you're annoying" I said

"He-"

*throws orange*

"Ow!" Brick said

*throws orange again*

*Brick shuts up*

"See's who talking now Brick!" Yelled Blossom and came out from 'your room' with her hair fixed and sat on tye sofa

*Brick glares at Blossom, look down at her breast, smirked, and look away*

*Blossom turns away*

"Butch" I said

*Butch starring at the ring*

"BUTCH!" I yelled

"Huh?"

"You're dare was to act like a baby and talk to Sandy like she is your mother" I said

"I AM his mom" Sandy said "just not legally" she mutter

"Mommy! Buttercup won't accept my proposal and Brick burned my blankie!" Butch said pointing at Buttercup and Brick

"Here's your blanket" Sandy said giving Butch his blanket

"Wait how did you get it?" Asked Butch

"Don't ask" Sandy answered

"Uh can I also-"

*throws orange*

*Brick crosses arm *

*Sandy gave his hat back*

"Buttercup still won't accept my proposal mommy!" Whined Butch

"I can't do anything about it" Sandy said

"Call the professor then!" He said

"Come on Butcher" Sandy said as she grabbed his wrist and went to 'your room'

"Buttercup you have to burn Blossom bow and laugh evily while doing it" I said

"Come here Blossom" Buttercup said evily

"No I'm no letting you get my bow!" Blossom said

*Buttercup chasing Blossom around*

"Please I also hate it when you chase eachother around to burn each others stuff" Bubbles said

*Buttercup got Blossom bow and put up a lighter and starts laughing*

*Ursula from the little mermaid evil laugh came out*

"What was that?" I asked

"Sorrry!" Sandy yelled from 'your room "Butcher wants to see the little mermaid!"

"Okay last but not least the final dare!" I said "Sandy we need you" I said

"Okay" she said "come on Butcher"

"No!" He said

"Now" Sandy said

"N- ow ow ow ow ow!"

*Sandy and Butch came out with Sandy pulling on his ear*

"So what do you need?" Asked Sandy

"We need to make this room Lantino theme and put Bubbles and Boomer in Latino outfits" I said

"Okay" she said and snapped her fingers (or stubs) and the room looks like a Latino themed party

*Sandy gave Bubbles a latino dress and Boomer a Latino suit*

*everyone except me, Bubbles and Boomer went to the ceiling bar*

"Still no powers!" I said

"Sorry!" Sandy said and brought me up

"You want to provide the music?" I asked Sandy

"You bet I do" she said holding up a violin and her hair holding other insterments

*Sandy plays music*

*everyone watch Bubbles and Boomer dance*

"I never know Boomer could dance like that!" Said Blossom

"He learned from the best" Sandy said

"You know how to tango?" Asked Buttercup

"Yup" she said

*after the tango dance transition*

*Bubbles blushing*

"Well thats-"

"WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL KILL YOU! JUST STOP SAYING THOSE TRANSITION"! Yelled Sandy

"Sandy calm down nobody is doing anything" I said

"Huh? Oh sorry" she said

"Thank for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it! Please review more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**VERY SHORT CHAPTER!**

"We're back!" I said

*groans*

"Lets see what the truths or dares say"

_I was wondering Shipper are you feeling okay? You keep talking to people who's not there. Is it a new power or something? _

"If you mean when I say 'thanks for coming out everyone' I was saying it to the people reading this and its not a new power,I don't have any powers" I said "I got it from a cartoon and I'm fine thanks for asking"

*I turn to Sandy*

"But if you're talking about Sandy saying that she is going to kill someone then I really don't know" I said "but I may have one idea"

"Uhh" Sandy said scratching the back of her head

"Ooo this one is good" I said

_Truths Sandy "what the heck are you talking about transitons?"_

"Why did you stop there's more" Sandy said

"Answer the question" I said

"Fine one of my powers is that I can go to other universes" she started "one of the universes have a thing called a 'wicked cool transistons' that everytime you go somewhere it says 'something something transition', and you get to your destination, first it was okay but I never thought that it will follow me and do everysingle transition" she said

(If you watch Grojband you know what she's talking about I also recomend to watch Grojband)

"Wait so that wasn't your machine or something who says those transition" asked Brick

"No" I said

"But then who _is_" asked Blossom

*everyone looked at Sandy*

"If I knew who it was he/she/or it will be dead" Sandy said

"How long has it been going?" Asked Bubbled

"My whole life" Sandy said

"WHAT?!" Everyone said

"Don't worry its harmless" Sandy said "its just really annoying"

"Okay on with the same truths or dare"

_Dare the rrb and the ppg to have a magic carpet race for where you to Paris,France the girl have to wear sexy geine outfits while sitting on the boys lap the last place race team have to grant three wishes for the winner,but the connot ask for more wishes_

"I want to be the MC" I said

"Me too" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak!" Said Pikachu

"Let the three of us do it" said Sandy

*Sandy snappes fingers and the girls wear guine outfits and the boys are in magic carpets, the three of us are in an airballon

"Okay ready" I said

"Set" said Sandy

*Pikachu touches her right flower*

"Go!" She said

"And Brick and Blossom are in the lead!" I said

"But Butch and Buttercup are coming in fast" Pikachu said

"Oh! Boomer and Bubbles past them by a landslide" said Sandy

*Bubbles stuck her tounge out*

"Get ready Blues the greens are catching up fast!" I said

"Also the reds are coming fast too" Sandy said

"But the Blues are still in first place!" Pikachu said

"Oh and the greens just past then leaving the red in last place" Sandy said

"Oh and uh,oh no Buttercup seems to have problems with Butch" I said

"So is Blossom" Pikachu said

"Brick and Butch seems to have a 'thing' for the ladies over there" Sandy said

"And the Blues are almost to the finish line but wait! The greens just past them!" Said Pikachu

"Now Blossom is furious and slapped Brick and now they're going" I said

"And the GEENS WON!" Sandy yelles

"With the Blues in second place" Pikachu said

"And the reds in last!" I ended

"Lets go back to the set" Pikachu said

*back to the set transition*(this is what Sandy was complaining about)

"Arrrrrg!" Sandy said

"Let it go Sandy at lease we got here in a second" I said

"Yea I know" she said

"So the reds have to grant three wishes to the greens but they can't wish for more wishes" Pikachu said then touched her flower

"Awww" the greens said

"I wish you two are our servents" said Buttercup

"No!" They said

"Thats one wish" I said "so you have to do it"

*groans*

"Okay one wish for you and one wish for me" Butch said

"Can we save it?" Asked Buttercup

"Sure the dare didn't say you can't" I said

"Well theres no more truths or dares" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak" Pikachu said

"Aww well thanks for coming out everyone! " I said

**Yea no more :( but hey see you guys next time please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

"We're back!" I said

*groans*

"I'm really tired of your groans" I said

"So what are the truths and dares are now?" Asked Sandy

"Good question" I said "lets see"

_Hi me im rushing this? But here r my truths and dares_

_Dares_

_Bubbles do a lap dance to Brick for 10 _(sorry im not saying this)_with Butch for 10 min. Boomer and Blossom switch bodies for the rest of the chapter._

_Buttercup eat spider_

_Truths_

_Did Brick enjoy the lap dance_

_Did Butch enjoy the sex_

_Blossom_ _say_ _one_ _good_ _thing_ _about_ _the_ _powerpunk_

*Sandy ran out the door*

"Whats wrong?" I asked

*from outside*

"Those dares are a little inappropriate for me!" She said "I'm twelve!"

"Thats true" I said

"Just stay outside"Brick said

"Bubbles! I feel sorry for you!" Sandy said

"Sandy!" Boomer said

"Yeah" she said

"If you're going to stay outside can you go and uh" *went to Sandy and whispered something*

"You promised her that?" She asked

"Yea but please do it" he pleaded

"Fine" she said

*Sandy and Pikachu left*

"What did you want her to do?" Asked Bubbles

*Boomer snickered* "Nothing" Boomer said

"Bubbles please do the two dares while I turn around" I said

*Bubbles does dares*

(Please, if you like,just imagine it, I hate it (not the shipping, the you know) and I'm also the same age as Sandy)

*Blossom,Buttercup, and Boomer red face with anger*

*Sandy came back and gave Boomer loads of money*

"Thanks Sandy" he said

"How come you gave him loads of money and not us!" Brick said

"He was selling something and I did it for him" she said

"What did he sell?" Asked Butch

"Nothing" Sandy snickered

"Sandy can you switch Blossom and Boomer's bodies?" I asked

"Yup" She said and snapped her finger

"Ahh" both Blossom and Boomer said as they look at their new bodies

*Boomer checked out Blossom's bodie*

"Stop checking out my bodie!" Blossom yelled

"Yea!" Brick said

"Buttercup you have to eat a spider" I said

"W-w-what?" She stuttered holding her pigtails (I almost forgot about it XD)

"No!" She said

"Is someone afraid of spiders" Blossom teased

"I'm not afraid o-of any-ything" Buttercup said

"Bring the spider!" I said

*Butch hold the spider*

"Get that a-away f-from m-m-m-me" Buttercup said

*Butch went closer to Buttercup*

*Buttercup scoot back*

"Here comes the spider!" He said and put the spider in her mouth

*Buttercup screamed*

*Butch hold her mouth shut and moved her jaws up and down *

*Buttercup swallowed and kicked Butch*

*Butch hold his stomach and fell to the ground*

"Now Brick did you like the lap dance?" I asked

"Ohhhhh yeaaaaa" he said leaning back "best experience ever!"

*Sandy ran out the door and threw up in the trash can, Pikachu too*

"Sandy might as well stay there, Butch how about the you know what?" I asked

"Awesome she's the best! If felt sooo good, I literally want some more" he said still on the ground

*Buttercup kicked him*

*Sandy and Pikachu threw up again*

*Bubbles blushes*

"Blossom you have to say one good thing about the powerpunk girls" I said

"There's nothing good about them" Blossom said

"There might be one good thing" I said

"Well their hair is kinda nice" she said

"and that's a nice thing" I said "on with the next truths and dares"

_Truths:Blossom I know you like Brick so why don't you ever tell him? Boomer have you ever tryed dog or cat food?_

_Dares:Butch I. Dare you to stick your head in the go in a daze for the rest of the chapter. Bubbles drive over the reds with a monster truck_

"So Blossom _do_ you like Brick?" I asked

"I do not" she said

"She's right, she doesn't like him" Sandy said placing her hand in the back of her head

"Thank you" said Blossom

"She 'gushy lovey' him" she said (she means love)

"Hey!" Blossom said

"Aww does someone love me" Brick teased

"I do not!" She said

"Surrrrrreee you don't" Brick said

"Boomer have you ever tried dog food or cat food?" I asked

"Dog" he said

"What?!" Everyone said

"When I was six, I was fighting Bubbles in a dog food factory and when we were done I was wondering" he said

"I remember!" Bubbles said "wait you were six? But I was five"

"I made them a year older" Sandy said

"Why!?" The powerpuff girls yelled

"Long story" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak" Pikachu said

"Butch your dare was to stick your head in the toilet" I said

"What? Why!" Butch asked

"Because the people who review this story are amazing and are really good with truths and dares" I said

"I don't want to" he said

"I'll make Buttercup kiss you for as long as you want" Sandy said

"What?" Buttercup asked

"Okay!" Butch said and stick his head in the toilet

"If you let me finish I said I will let Buttercup kiss you if she's okay with it!" Sandy said

"FUCK YOU!" he said getting his head out of the toilet

"What did you say to me?" Asked Sandy

"Shit" he muttered "uh I love you?" He said with a big smile

"Uh huh" she said and crossed her arms "Hey shipper can the audience review a punishment for Butch?" I asked

"Sure! You hear that guys, review a punishments for Butch" I said

"Fuck!" Butch said

"Make that two punishmentments!" Sandy said

"Okay! Buttercup you have to go in a daze for the rest of the chapter"

*Buttercup already in a daze*

"Buttercup?" I asked "Buttercup!"

*still in daze*

"Bubbles!" I said

"Yea" she said

"You get a fun one" I said

"Ooo what is it?" She asked

"You get to run over the reds with a monster truck!" I said

"What!" The reds say

"B-but you don't h-have a-a m-monster truck" Brick stuttered

"Your mom does!" I said pointing outside and everyone (exept Buttercup) saw Sandy in a monster truck

*HONK HONK*

"WHY?" The reds asked

"OMG!" Bubbles squealed "its so cute!"

"Its a MONSTER TRUCK!" Said Boomer

"But it has flowers, bunnies, hearts,and its baby blue" Bubbles said

*Sandy moved to the passenger seat and put Pikachu on her lap*

"Come on Bubbles! We're going to run over our family!" Sandy said

*Bubbles squealed and flew to the monster truck*

*Bubbles starts chasing the reds*

"Have mercy Bubbles!" Yelled Blossom

"Not this time" Bubbles yelled

*Brick did an anime tear fall"

*Bubbles ran them over...Twice*

"Ah you ran over my bodie!" Boomer said

"Oops sorry!" Bubbles said

"Okay while the reds are in the hospital lets see what the other truths or dares say" I said

_Dare:the rrbs to kiss the pggs but they can't touch them or anything and they also can't kiss them for more than two minutes_

"Okay Sandy!" I said

"Yea"

"Can you heal the reds and put Boomer and Blossom back to their original bodies?" I said

"Yup" she said and flew to the hospital leaving pikachu here

"Pikachu, can you use thumderbolt on the boys if they kiss the girls for more than two minutes?" I asked

"Squeak squeak" it said

"I'm back" she said with Brick and Blossom behind her

"Great now switch their bodies" I said

*Sandy switch their bodies*

"Aww" Boomer said "Blossom have really big breast!"

"Hey!" The reds said

"He must have the feeling again" Sandy said

"Okay the rowdyruff boys have to kiss the powerpuff girls!" I said

"YES!" They said

"But you can't touch them and the kiss can't last for more than two minutes" I said

*rowdyruff boys throws hand in the air with annoyance*

"Or els you get shocked by thunderbolt" I said

"Fine" they said and went to kiss tge ppg

*Brick starts caressing Blossom's thighs*

"Thunderbolt" Sandy said

"Squuuueeeeek!" It said and shocked Brick's hand

*Brick took away hand*

*Boomer starts touching Bubbles* (still not wrong-ly if thats even a word, again)

"Thunderbolt" Sandy said

*Thunderbolt hits Boomer's hand also*

* Boomer glares at me*

"What did I do?!" I asked

*Boomer looked back at Bubbles*

"Wow I can't believed that Butcher didn't even touch Butterfly" Sandy said

"Yea.." I said "I can't believe it either"

*Sandy whisperes to me* "do you think he's planing something?" She asked

"I don't know he's your son" I whispered back

"Yea but I'm no-"

*Buttercup screamed*

*Butch pinned her and starts caressing her stomach*

"Never mind" Sandy said "thunderbolt"

"Squueeek!"

*Shocked Butch and Buttercup*

"Times up!" I said

"But do you really have to shock me?" Asked Buttercup

"Yea sorry" Sandy said

"Well thats it for now" I said

"And remember to review _TWO_ punishment for Butcher" Sandy said

"Oh yea!" I said "thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Really hoped you like it! Please review more**


	9. Chapter 9

"We are back!" I said

*groans*

"The next time you groans you're going to get schocked!" I said

"Why?" Brick asked

"Because you guys been doing for about 7 chapters" I said "but for now lets see the truths or dares"

_Pweaze make_

_someone fall 'asleep' (unconscious would work too) and have the others doodle all over them_

"So who should 'fall asleep'?"I asked

*Sandy went up to Bubbles and knocked her out with a pan*

"Why bubbles?" I asked

"She barley get tortured" Sandy said

"Okay! Here some markers for you guys!" I said handing them markers

*ppg and rrb starts drawing on Bubbles*

*Bubbles woke up*

*her face full of drawings she look like kindergarteners drew on her*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Bubbles

"Bubbles I'm pretty sure the whole world heard your scream" I said

"Sorry" she said

"Its fine just let us heal because I'm pretty sure I can hear ringing" I said

*healing transition*

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Sandy said

"Its fine you even said its harmless" I said

"I also said that its annoying" she said

"Okay okay lets just get on with the truths and dares" I said

_IM SORRY I THOUGHT U WERE 16_

_This review is all about Butch_

_*chuckles evily*_

_Dare Butch to be shirtless in a room of a fangirls for 10 minutes_

_Dare Butch to not say bad words for 3 chapters_

"Its okay I never said my age before anyway so its fine" I said

"Meanwhile Butcher have to be in a room of fangirls for ten minutes" Sandy said

"Thats cool" he said

"Shirtless" Sandy said

"Can't be that bad" Butch said

"You're right, so I'll be right back!" Sandy said

*Sandy left*

"Okay while she is doing that Butch your other dare is to not say any bad words for three chapters " I said

"Sure" he said

*Sandy came in snickering*

"BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH!" The fangirls say

"What did you do?" I aske

"Oh nothing just told the girls that Butcher is giving free kisses" she said

"They would get it by force" I said

"Yea but I also said that they will get it in anywhere in the body and I showed them a picture of Butcher just in his underwear and they got 'the feeling' amd they reaaaaally want that kiss" she said

"Ohhh" I said

*Sandy ripped Butch's shirt off and pushed him in the room full of fangirls*

"Butch please kiss my-"

"Okay please take out the nasty comments" I said

"AHHHHHH!" Yelled Butch

"I got his hair!" One of the girls say

"I have his pants!" Another one said

"I want that hair!" One of the girls said

*girls starts fighting for the hair and pants*

"Get of me!" Butch said

"I want you to take my vir-"

"AH" I yelled to not hear it

*ten minutes*

*Sandy healing Butch*

"Who knew girls can do that?" Boomer said

"Yea! Now with the other truths and dares" I said

_Dress up as Buttercup for two chapters amd sing I am a little tea pot_

"Who should do it though?" Asked Sandy

"Why not Butch again? He needs to be punished remember?" I asked

"Okay!" She said "Pikachu can you do me a favor and go get some of Butterfly's clothes?" Asked Sandy

"Squeak squeak" it said and left

*came back with Buttercup's clothes*

*put it on Butch*

"Fine" he said

He sang

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout heres my handle" *puts a hand on his hip* "here is my spout" *puts another arm straight "when I get all steamed up hear me shout, just tip me over and pour me out" *leaned in and tiped arm like a spout* "yes I'm a clever tea pot yes its true, heres an example of what I can do, I can change my handle to a spout" *switched arms and keeps tipping* "just tip me ovet and pour me out"

*everyone laughed*

"Next" Sandy said while laughing

_Dare Buttercup has to accept Butch's marriage propel, but he has to wear and ugly bridesmaid dress that pales in comparison to Buttercup's buetiful one_

_Truths_

_Boomer "why did you pay Sandy?"_

_Dare Brick and Blossom have to take a in a rose scented bubble bath together and yes you have to be naked, plus all you cannot do anything dirty_

"Do I have to?" Asked Buttercup

"Yes" I said

"Why do I have to wear an ugly dress?" Butch askesd

"Cause the dare said so now go" I said "and since its already been five chapters, Buttercup you can loose the pigtails"

"Yes!" She said

*one minute later Buttercup came in with a buetiful dress and Butch's dess looks like he bought if from a hobo*

"Wow! Where did you get these?" I asked

"Store" Buttercup said

"Random hobo"Butch said

"Well you have to do it Butch" I said

*get down in one knee and took out the ring*

"Like before random sh-"

*throws orange*

"What was that for?" He asked

"You can't say any bad words" I said

"Okay okay, will you marry me?" He asked

*Buttercup blushes*

"Yea" she said flatly

"YES NOW PEOPLE CAN'T TOUCH, KISS, OR EVEN THINK ABOUT MY FINANCE" he yelled

"Okay one of the truths say Boomer why did you pay Sandy? Wait paid Sandy?" I asked

"I think it means why did I gave him loads of money" Sandy said

"Oh, so why did you?" I asked

*Sandy snickered*

*Boomer snickered too*

*both starts snickering*

*both starts laughing*

"What is it?" I asked

"B-Bommerang p-p-promised Princes that he-he se-sell her the b-boys b-b-boxers for load of bucks" Sandy said while laughing

"She was like"*high piched voice* "oh yes I will so buy your brother's boxers off your hands!" Boomer said

"You sold her what?!" Brick and Butch asked

"I even gave her you heart boxers" Sandy said

*Boomer and Sandy still laughing*

"Okay guys calm down I feel like tge joker just came in and used his laughing gas on you" I said

"Okay okay okay" Sandy said and they both stop laughing

"Brick and Blossom, you have to take a scented bubble bath" I said

"Yes!" Brick said and took blossom in 'your room' where a bubble bath was already prepared

Everyone peeked in the window

*Blossom and Brick already in the bath tub and Blossom is facing her back and crossing her arms*

"Come one Pinky you know you enjoy this" said Brick

"Leave me alone" she said

"Boomer was right you do have big breast" Brick said

"Stop looking at them!" She said

"While they're taking a bath lets see some more truths and dares" I said

_Dares:_

_Buttercup make out (with tounge) witg Butch just because Butercup is the best shipping _(I know right)

_Blossom I never reallt liked you or Brick so you to go jump in Mojo volcano_

_Truths_

_Buttercup did you like kissing Butch? Butch?_

"So guys make out with tounge" I said

"No!" Buttercup said

"Yes!" Butch said

*Butch starts chasing Buttercup*

*Butch pinned Buttercup to the wall*

*Bubbles and Boomer hiding hoping Butch would stop cause its scary*

"Got you know" Butch said and kiss her

*Buttercup growled but then kissed back*

*boths starts making out*

*few minutes later, they stoped, Sandy fell asleep from boredom, bubbles is asleep too but in Boomer's lap, and the reds came out*

"Now that you have a bath with water you guys have to have a bath with LAVA!" I said

"What?" They asked

"You jump in Mojo volcano" I said

"But we don't wanna"Brick said

"Go!" I ordered

"Okay!" They said

*the monitor came out and Mojo came out*

"Why are you here? In my home, home of Mojo jojo, and mojo jojo is me, not you Brick or Blossom, who-"

"Oh shut up!" Brick said

"Where's the lava?" Asked Blossom

"Oh uh in there" Moji said and pointed to a door

*Blossom and Brick went in the lava*

"It burns!" They yelled

"While they're dieing,Buttercup did you like the kiss?" I asked

"No" she said

"Fine then let me keep making out with you until you do" Butch said

"I love it! So much in fact that I want more" she said

"How about you Butch?" I asked

"I love it! I want more and more and more until I die!" He said

*Brick came in with Blossom in his arms*

"That really hurts" he said

"Now that you guys are here, lets wake up Bubbles, Pikachu and Sandy" I said

"Bubbles wake up" Boomer said

*Bubbles woke up*

"How do we wake up Sandy?" I asked

*The boys shrugged*

*Pikachu came out of Sandy's hair and slapped her with her tail*

*Sandy woke up holding her cheek*

"So whats next?" Sandy asked rubbing her eyes and yawning

_Punishments for Butch:shipper gets to dress him in a frilly pink or purple dress and gets to put makeup on hime and do his hair. Buttercup gets to slam his stubs in the door._

_Truths:Butch where do you and your brothers get there perverted how would you react if you found out that you're my least favorite powerpuff? What do you think of Buttercup being my fav?_

_Dares: Butch since you already look like a girl I want you to run outside on the road and yell "im a pretty little girl!". Bubbles you can tourch Bricks new hat. Buttercup steal Butch's 2 favorite items_

"Woah thats a lot!" I said

"Perfect" Sandy said

"Butch come here, im turning you into a girl" I said

"No" he said

*Sandy snapped her stubs and me,Butch, and Sandy are in 'your room'*

*the rest looking in the window*

"Sandy can you help me?" I asked "I'm not girly sooo I really don't know" I said

"Are you calling me girly?" She asked defended

"No,I know where you were raised half of your life and they do it to you all the time" I said "and I have no powers so Butch could just kill me when he wants"

"Okay" she said

*Sandy and me does Butch's hair*

"How long is your hair really is?" I asked

"Thats a answer I don't know" answered Butch

*me and Sandy starts putting make-up on him*

"You look like a girly versions of Butterfly" Sandy said

"Hey!" Said Buttercup

"Pink or purple?" I asked

"Eh let's put pink cause it looks more girly" answered Sandy

"What? No!" He said

"Too late!" Sandy said and put a pink frilly dress on him

*everyone starts laughing when we came out*

"You do look like a girly version of Buttercup!" Said Bubbles "you look so pretty I wish Buttercup was like that"

"Never gonna happen" said Buttercup

"Jealous that I'm more prettier" said Butch

"Why would I be jealous of _you_?" asked Buttercup

"Buttercup you can smash his hand in the door" I said

"Really? Thank you!" She said and grabbd Butch's wrist and slammed in the door

"FU-"

*throws orange*

"Three chapters!" I said

"FUDGE!" He yelled instead

"Okay Butch this is a question" I said

"Oh good no more toture" he said

"Where did you and your brothers get your perverted side?' I asked

*The rowdyruff boys glanced at Sandy, did a nervous chuckled, and scratched the back of their heads*

*Sandy crossed her arms and gave a fake smile*

"Uhh" Butch said

"We don't know!" Lied Boomer

"Don't worry Boomerang I can tell them" Sandy said

"WHAT?" They said

"At the age of thirteen, you left to get some candy, I told you to not go near the gang green gang since its near the dumpster, but you disobeyed anyway and you talk to them, they gave you a playboy magazine and you went through it and ohhhh things went through you head like crazy, poor Boomer got more crazy than you two, and you knew that if you told me I would throw it away so you hid it under Butch's bed" she said "thats when you look at girls differently"

*The boys stuttered*

"It took you four years to confess" Sandy said

"Bu-but h-h-ow did you know?" Asked Boomer

"I was bored so I cleaned your rooms" Sandy answered

"Squeak squeak squeak!" Pikachu said

"You're grounded" Sandy said "no more going outside"

They put their heads down

"Blossom how do you feel, that the person who did these amazing truths and dares, said that you are his/her least favorite? And that Buttercup is his/her favorite?" I asked (I'm soo sorry I don't know what gender you are)

"Why Buttercup?! I should be everyone favorite" she said "I'm smart, pretty, tough"

"Like I said before I can't help being awesome" Buttercup said

"Okay Butch since you look like a girl" *snickered* "you have to run around the street saying I'm a pretty girl" I said

"Fine" he said and ran out the door

"I'M A PRETTY GIRL!" He yelled

*Boys starts crowding around Butch flirting with him*

*everyone starts laughing*

"Bubbles you have to burn Brick's hat" I said

"No!" Brick said holding his hat

*Bubbles took Brick's hat by surprise and burn it*

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" He yelled looking up in the sky

"Buttercup you have to steal Butch's two favorite items" I said

"Which is?" She asked

"His blanket and his hair gell" Sandy said

*Buttercup went to the rowdyruff home and stole his stuff*

*Butch came back*

"So, how many boys you give your number to?" I teased

"Shut up!" He said

"On with the next truths or dares" I said

_Hey this is just a quastion but can I please be co-host for the rest of the story. _

_(Dares)_

_Butch:eat dog poop_

_Boomer:run over Butch with the same monster truck Bubbles run the reds over with_

_Brick:stay away and don't talk to Blossom for the rest of the chapter_

_(Truths)_

_Butch:how was the poop_

_Boomer:how does it feel to run over Butch_

_Blossom: are you happy that Brick has to stay away from you_

_Buttercup:*Grabs giant sword* tell what your true feelings are for Butch are now before I slice you in so many pieces that it'll be so hard to find you_

"Oh uh, I'm sorry really,I should've said this eariler but I won't accept co-host" I said "I'm sorry"

"Why?" Sandy asked

"I just won't" I said

*akward silence*

"Butch you have to eat dog poop" I said

"Gross no!" He said

"Do it" I said

"No!" He said

"Do it now or els" I threaten

"Okay okay" he said

*went outside and ate dog poop*

*Sandy and Pikachu threw up again*

*everyone starts throwing up*

"Boomer please run over Butch with the monster truck" I said

*Boomer went inside the monster truck and ran over Butch*

"Ow!" He said

*few minutes later*

"Okay we put Butch in the hospital and now Brick, you can't talk to Blossom, you have to be away from her" I said

"What! I want to be with my little Cherry Blossom!" He said

"To bad!" I said

*Monitor came down, reveling Butch in the hospital*

"Butch how was the poop?" I asked

"HORRIBLE AND WHAT EVEN MORE HORRIBLE WAS THAT THE MALW DOCTORS ARE LOOKING AT ME WEIRDLY" he yelled

"Good to know know, Boomer! How does it feel to run over Butch?" I asked

"Feel like all my problems wenr away" he said

"Blossom are you happy that Brick have to stay away from you?" I asked

*Blossom have an uncomfortable face*

"No! It's tourture for me too!" She yelled

*Brick smiled*

"Now Buttercup what is your _true_ feeling for Butch?" I asked

"A friend" she said

"The review said that if you don't answer truthfully he/she will slice you in pieces" I said (sorry! Idk your gender either)

"Well he/she is not here" she said

"But I am!" I said and hold a big sword

"I LOVE HIM AND I THOUGHT HE LOOKED CUTE WHEN HE'S JEALOUS OF OTHER BOYS WHO FLIRT WITH ME!" She blurted

"I knew it!" I said *mutters to myself* "finally some real Butchercup"

"Next!" Sandy said

_Dare/punishment:What ever Butch is afraid of he has to be in 'your room' for 10 minutes_

_Punishment:the ppg sand and the rrb get to beat him up and I dare Brick to smack himslef against the wall_

"Butcher is afraid of snakes" Sandy said

"Good lets put snakes in the hospital" I said

*Sandy went to the hospital and put snakes inside*

"OH MY FUDGING GOSH!" He yelled

*ten minutes later Sandy went to the hospital and healed Butch*

"You guys have to beat up Butch" I said

"No can do" Sandy said

"Why?" I asked

"I might end up killing him" sge answered

"Oh well" I said "well beat him up guys"

*ppg and rrb starts beating him up*

"Well while they're beating up Butch, thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Hope you guys like it and remember to review! Ps.I also recognized that Sandy doesn't say 'bubbly, blossy' you know their names she gave them. I forgot to do it at times hope you didn't get confused. And also I'm really sorry but I don't accept co-host**


	10. Chapter 10

"We're baaaaaack!" I said

"No more!" They all said

"To bad, lets see the reviews" I said

_(Dares)_

_Brick:now I dare you to sit on Blossom's lap for the rest of the chapter_

_Bubbles: I dare you to go hardcore again (Bubbles-vicious) and beat your sisters and the rrb. Also stay hardcore for like 3 chapters_

"Well this is easy" I said "Brick you have to sit in Blossom's lap"

*Brick went to Blossom, checked her out for a bit and sat on her lap*

"What do you eat?! You're heavey!" She said

"Bubbles you have to go-"

*imitate Bubbles evil voice* "hardcore" Sandy finished

"I promise myslef not to do that" she said

"Sandy how do we make her hardcore?" I asked

"Like this" she said "it's okay Bubbly, you're too scared to do it, just little baby Bubbly scared to go hardcore, you can just sit down and be weaker than the rest"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Bubbles yelled

"A baby and a scardy cat like you are" Sandy said

"Ahhh!" She yelled and took her anger out of her sisters and the boys

"Did you really mean that?" I asked

"No!" Sandy said "I just helped her be hardcore"

"Squeak squeak!" Pikachu said

"Alright lets get in with the next truths and dares while you heal them because I .think their dieing" I said

"K" she said and went to stop hardcore Bubbles

_I dare the rrb to dress up like MIB agents and carry real laser guns for two chapters_

_I dare the ppg to dress up like Disney princess Buttercup your Mulan, Blossom your belle from Buety and the beast, Bubbles your not a princess but Queen Elsa from Frozen_

_Truths:Buttercup are you excited about being Butch's bride_

_Truths:Bubbles "have you ever borrowed lingerie from Seduca to impress Boomer ? "_

"Well boys you have a really cool dare" I said

"What it it?" Brick asked

"You three are going to be agents with real laser guns" I said

"Yes!" They said

"Here you go guys and if you break them I'm not giving you a new one" saod Sandy as she gave them laser guns and the suits and gave Brick a new hat

"Girls you have to dress up as Disney princess" I said

"Yay!" Said Bubbles and Blossom

"Fuck!" Said Buttercup

"Buttercup as Mulan, Blossom as Belle, and Bubbles as Queen Elsa" I said

*they went to 'your room' to change*

"I wonder what it's like to be a princess" I said

"Horrible" Sandy said

*the girls came out*

"You look hot Buttercup!" Said Butch

"You too pinky" said Brick

*Boomer blushes and looked at Bubbles up and down*

"Buttercup are you excited to be Butch's bride?" I asked

"Yea" she muttered

"I can't hear you" teased Sandy

"YES I DO!" Yelled Buttercup

"Bubbles do you use Sedusa lingerie to impress Boomer?" I asked

"No! Why would I do that?!" She asked

*Boomer blushes at the idea*

"Next!" Sandy said

_Butch (4 his punishment) must get throw in the valcono by walmart_

"By walmart?" Asked Sandy

"I don't know why not we just get some walmart employees" I said

*one minute later*

*Monitor came down*

"You are the most evilist walmart employees I ever met!" Screamed Butch

*employees throw him in the valcano*

"It burns!" He yelled

*after burning transition*

"Shut up!" Sandy yelled

"Where's our money" said and employee

"Outside" I said

*employees went outside and I locked the door*

"Lets see what's next" I said

_Dares: I dare Blossom to run over the blues, brick, and the greens with a monster truck_

*Butch came back*

"At least I still have the laser gun" he said

"Are you ready Blossom!" I said

"You bet I am!" She said

*Blossom gets on monster truck*

*blue, greens, and brick shivers in fear*

"Why am I the most tortured one!" Yelled Butch

*Blossom ran them over*

*everyone except Blossom came in groaning*

"Thunderbolt" said Sandy

*Pikachu shocked the greens, blues, and Brick*

"What was that for!" Yelled Buttercup

"Shipper said that the next time someone groans have to be schocked" she said

*greens, blues, and Brick glared at me*

"Lets read a next truths and dares" I said

_Truths:butch what made you so afraid of snakes?Brick how are you living without your hat? Buttercup how are you true feelings that the professor named you because it starts with a B_

_Dares:Butch I dare you to fly into a wall. Bubbles I dare you to walk into a random house and say "I am here! Where's dinner and walk in_

"Butch why are you afraid of snakes?" I asked

"Their teeths are so pointy, I feel like they're just going to sink their teeth into my skin, and their scales are just just...I don't know but they freak me out! And how they just slither to you ot somethin is just plain creepy!" He said

"They're not that scary" Sandy said

"Of course not you! Beside you're scared of bugs! Thats the most pathetic thing to be afraid of!" Butch said

"Hey!" Sandy, Bubbles, and I said

*Bubbles went to beat up Butch*

"Brick how are you living without your hat?" I asked

"I have my hat" he said

"Well how is it when you don't have it?" I asked

"Horrible! I feel like a part of me is gone" he said

"Okay Buttercup, what were you true feelings when the professor named you Buttercup because it also starts with a B?" I asked

"Angry of course! He named Bubbles, Bubbles because she is so bubbly and gave Blossom, Blossom because she was direct with him and me? Nothing! Just a dumb B!" She yelled

"Best name yet!" Said Butch while crawling to the sofa

"Thats what you get for saying that being scared of bugs is pathetic!" Yelled Bubbles

"Butch you have to fly into a wall" I said

"No more!" He yelled

"Fine you'll do later" I said

*Butch snoring*

"Mabey never" I said "well Bubbles it's your turn" I said

"What is it bring it on!" She said

"You have to go to a random house and say 'I am here! Where's dinner?" I said

*Bubbles left and went to a random house*

*monitor came down*

*Bubbles kicked the door of the random house*

"I am here! Where's dinner? " she said

"OMG ITS BUBBLES FROM THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Said a girl

*Bubbles took the collor of the girls shirt*

"I asked where's dinner" she said evily

*random girl points to the fridge*

*Bubbles lets go and went to the fridge*

"Blech there's only broccoli I hate broccoli!" She yelled and threw the fridge

*Bubbles destroyed the house*

*Bubbles came back*

"Bubbles that was awesome!" Said Buttercup

"Buttercup!" Scolded Blossom

"What? It is awesome!" Buttercup said

"Next" Sandy said bored laying on the ground

_Dares_

_Bubbles throw butch of a cliff_

_Buttercup burns brick hat on fire and gives it back to him in a box_

_Blossom slaps Boomer really hard_

_Butch have to punch himself in the face_

_Butch has to wear a bikini a walk down the beach in front of a huge crowd_

_Bubbles puts bricks hair in pigtails_

_Buttercup cuts bricks hair_

"Well Butch's sleeping soo Buttercup you have to burn Brick's hat!" I said

"Not my hat!" He said holding on to his hat

"Come here!" She said and start chasing Brick

*green and red streaks flying around the room*

*everyone turning their heads left and right since Buttercup keeps chasing him left and right*

*flames on Brick' s head*

*Brick threw his hat and it burned*

"Now you have to bring him a new one in a box" I said

"Aww" Buttercup said disappointed

*I gave her a box with Brick's new hat*

"Here's your stupid hat" she said and gave him the box

"Yes! Thank you!" He said and put on hus new hat

"Blossom!" I said

"No more!" She said

"You have to slap Boomer hard" I said

"Oh well thats not so bad" she said

"For me it is!" Boomer said

*Blossom slaped Boomer hard*

"OH MY FUCKING-"

"It hurts we know" said Sandy

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Bored" she answered

"Then do something" I said

*Sandy starts rolling and left*

"Well lets wake up Butch" I said

"Butch wake up!" Yelled Boomer and Brick

"What the f-"

*throws orange*

"Okay okay what do you want?" He asked

"Bubbles have to throw you off a cliff, you have to wear a bikini infront of a crowd, and punch yourself in the face,sooo why not do that in the same time" I said

*everyone went outside to a crowd and Bubbles took Butch to the cliff*

*Butch took his clothes of and put a bikini on*

"OMG LOOK IT'S BUTCH JOJO!" Said a girl

"YEA IN A BIKINI!" said another

"IS THAT BUBBLES?" asked another

*Bubbles pushed Butch of the clif and Butch punched himself*

"Ohh!" Said the crowd

"Thats gotta hurt" I said

"You bet it does" he said coming back

*girls coming to Butch*

"Are you okay?" Asked one

"Do you need a kiss?" Asked another

*Buttercup grabbed Butch's wrist and left to the set*

*everyone followed*

"You push hard" said Butch

"The review didn't say I can't" said Bubbles

"Before an argument starts lets Bubbles you have to tie Brick' s hair into pigtails" I said

*Bubbles took out her hair tie letting down her hair*

*Boomer blushes at that*

"I'm not getting pigtails" he said

*Bubbles tacked Brick and put pigtails on him*

*Bubbles sat on Boomer's lap*

*Boomer hold her waist*

"Okay Buttercup cut his hair" I said

"Not my buetiful hair!" He yelled

*Buttercup tackled him and cut his pigtails*

*I hold my head*

"Whats wrong?" Blossom asked me

"Nothing!" I yelled

"But you're holdi-"

"Next!" I said

_Whats with the fruit throwing? Its hilarious. the only thing I don't get is the Sandy chick...but whatever_

"The fruit thing? Oh I I like throwing" I said "and Sandy uh well I don't know but you can ask some questions to her she might or might not answer it"

"One question to _you_" said Blossom

"Yea" I said

"Why were you holding your head when Buttercup cut Brick's pigtails?" She asked

"Don't talk about it!" Said Brick

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said ignoring her question

**Thanks guys for reading! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Were back!" I said

"Just get it over with!" Said Boomer

_I have 2 good punishments for him_

_Tie him to a . And make buttercup dance in a naughty and sexy clothes in front of him and if he tries to touch her make pikatu use thunder bolt on him_

_Tie him to a chair (again) and let bubbles drive him over 1.000 times with the monster trucks_

"We don't have Pikachu here" I said "anyways we have to tie Butch to a chair"

"Why me!" He whined

"Buttercup has to wear a naughty sexy outfit I think? And she has to dance infront of you" I said

"Tie me!" He said

*Brick and Boomer tied Butch*

"Buttercup you have to wear a naughty outfit" I said

"No!" She said

"Oo I'm good with outfits!" Bubbles said

"And I'm good at holding her down" Blossom said

*Blossom got Buttercup wrist and went to 'your room'*

*Bubbles came in with an outfit*

"Get that away from me!" Buttercup said

"PUT IT ON OR ELS I RIP YOUR FACE!" Yelled Bubbles

'We still need Pikachu when Butch touchs her" I said

"Who said I will?" Asked Butch

*everyone gave him a 'really' face*

"Okay okay I know!" He said

"But Sandy left and she take Pikachu everywhere with her" I said

"What time is it?" Asked Boomer

"Like 3" I said (Idk what time it is over there or what time your reading this, but I just put a random time)

"Oh then she's at home" said Boomer

"Oh yeah its her nap time!" Said Brick

"Remember the last time we woke her from her nap?" Asked Butch

"Oh yea..." said Brick

"But she was four years old that time!" Said Boomer

"Four years old and almost KILLED US!" Yelled Butch

"It was your fault!" Boomer said

"I just wanted a cookie!" Butch said

"We just need Pikachu!" I said

"Uh not it!" Said Brick and Butch

"I always loose at this game!" Boomer whined

*Boomer went to their house in the forest*

"Done!" Said Bubbles

"I hate this!" Buttercup said

"Well that went fast!" Blossom said

*monitor came down*

*Boomer infront of Sandy's room shivering*

*Boomer hesitantly walk in*

*Sandy sleeping with Pikachu in her arms*

*Boomer shakes Sandy*

"S-Sandy wake up" he whispered

*Pikachu woke up and Sandy stayed asleep*

*Pikachu got out of Sandy arms and glared at Boomer*

"Hi" Boomer said scardly

*Pikachu touched her flower*

"Boomer" she said and her cheeks are showing electricity "what did we say about disturbing our nap time" she said

"S-Sorry b-but we need your h-help with the t-truths and d-dares t-thing" he stutter

*Pikachu growled*

"Please" he said

*electricity starts growing*

"Pleaseee!" He said getting on his knees "I'm begging"

*she growled more and stopped*

"You're very lucky that you're the cutest let's go, I hope you like your hair being messed up" she said and jumped into his hair

"Thank you!" He said

*Boomer came back with hair messed up*

"What do you want?" Pikachu asked angrily

"Butch's dare is to be tied up and Buttercup have to dance infront of him with _that_" I said pointing at Buttercup "but if he touchs her he has to schocked by you" I said

"Why did you listen to the gang green gang?" Asked Pikachu

*boys did a nervous chuckle*

*Butch, Buttercup and Pikachu went to 'your room' and Pikachu touched her flower*

"Squeak!" Pikachu said

"Ow!" Butch said

*few minutes later they came out and Butch was covered with black soot from being shocked a million times*

"Next time you won't be so lucky" Pikachu threaten and left

"Stay in that chair Butch because Bubbles here is going to run you over..1,000 times" I said

*Brick and Boomer tied him to the chair again*

*Bubbles went inside the monster truck*

"Here I come" she said and ran over Butch

*everyone took a seat and some popcorn and watched*

*1,000 times later*

"Okay no more!" Butch begged

*ambulance came*

"Okay next truths or dare" I said

_Dare:Buttercup you sing "Emotions" by Ariana Grande to Butch in a cool jaz club_

_Dare:Boomer wear make up like a emo chick_

_Dare:you all have to do the show love from a river boat for a whole chapter_

"Well Butch is in the hospital, again, so lets put make-up on Boomer like a emo chick" I said

*one minute later*

"I look like emo Bubbles" Boomer whined

"Are you saying it like its a bad thing?" Asked Bubbles

"N-n-no" he said

"You better" she threaten

*Butch came back*

"You're healed?" I asked

"Princess was there and she saw me so she paid the doctor to put me in a healing machine that cost millions!" He said

"Well Buttercup you know what to do" I said

*Butch flinched*

"Relax" Buttercup said and took his wrist and left

*Monitor came down*

*Buttercup singing "Emotions" and Butch's mouth is open by surprise*

*Boys in the club whistling*

"Oh my gosh" Butch said

*Buttercup finished*

*Boys crowding her*

*Butch pushed the crowd and kissed Buttercup passionately*

*Buttercup kissed back and dropped the microphone*

*me closing my eyes*

*still eyes closed* "we have to the show live from a riverboat for a whole chapter" I said

"But the sofas are comfy" said Bubbles

"Yeah what is it made of?" Asked Blossom

"I don't know" I said

"I don't want the riverboat!" Yelled Bubbles

"Well we are...next chapter since it says a whole chapter" I said "anyway on with the next truths or dares"

_Boomer have you ever tryed to eat the tv? Blossom will you ever get rid of the red bow?_

_Dare: I dare Butch to eat shippers orange.I dare buttercup to bite brick's head. Bubbles go trash 'your room'_

"So have you ever tried eating a tv Boomer?" I asked

"No" he said

"You're lieing again" Brick said

"I didn't try to eat the tv!" Boomer said

"Yes you did!" Butch said

"Fine so I did tried I was young and dumb!" Boomer said

"So not that long ago?" Asked Buttercup

"Hey!" Said Boomer

"Why would you try to eat the tv when it's bigger than your head?" Asked Blossom

"I don't know! I just wanted to" Boomer said

"Blossom will you ever get rid of your bow?" I asked

"No! I was born with it so I won't" Blossom said

"Now with the dares Butch you have to eat...my orange" I said

"You're orange is evil!" He said

"Just eat it" I said and threw the orange at him

"Ah!" He yelled

"Eat it!" I yelled

*Butch ate the orange*

"This is the best orange I ever ate!" He said "is there more?" He asked

"Yes, and there's other fruits too, now that you ate my orange I get to throw my grapefruit" I said

"Fuck" he said

"Bubbles!" I said

"What do you want?" She said

"You have to trash 'your room'"I said

*Bubbles went to 'your room'*

*broken things are being thrown out of 'your room'*

*the sides of 'your room' went down reaviling Bubbles still trashing 'your room'*

"Well while she is still trashing 'your room' lets see our next truths or dares" I said

_DARES_

_Butch-fight a T-rex without your powers_

_Buttercup-jump over a tank of sharks in a motorcycle_

_Bubbles prank call the professor and tell him your pregnant with Boomers child_

_TRUTHS_

_Butch-did you think you were going to die when your were fighting_

_Buttercup-on a scale from 1 TO 10 how awesome was jumping the tank_

_Professor-how did you react when Bubbles prank called you_

"We need a T-rex!" I said

"They're extinct" said Blossom

"Does the professor have a time machine?" I asked

"Yea he's building one right now" said Bubbles

*ROAR*

"What was that?" I asked

"Thats a fucking T-rex!" Yelled Brick

"Is that Sandy?" Asked Boomer

"Hiii!" Sandy yelled

"What are doing bringing the dinosaur here?!" Yelled Blossom

"Riding it of course!" Sandy said

"Can we borrow the T-rex?" I asked

"Sure"she said and got off the T-rex

"Well go fight it Butch" I said

"What no!" He said

*Sandy pushed him to the T-rex*

"Oh my- AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the T-rex got him

"Get me out of here!" Yelled Butch

"Later!" I said

*Motorcycle came with Buttercup's name on it*

"Is that for me?" Asked Buttercup

"Yup!" I said

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She said as she huggs the motorcycle

"You're welcome" I said

"I love this motorcycle even more than I love Butch!" She said

"I can hear you!" Butch yelled as he tried not being eaten

"You have to jump over a tank if sharks with that" I said

"Really? Yes!" Buttercup said

"You'll get hurt" Blossom said

"Who cares bring the sharks!" Buttercup said

*a tank of sharks apear*

"Ready, set, go!" I yelled

*Buttercup jumped over the sharks*

"How awesome was that out of 1 to 10?" I asked

"1000000!" She said

"Great!" I said "now Bubbles you have to prank call the professor and saw that you're pregnant with Boomer's kid" I said

"Can we use the monitor?" Asked Bubbles

"Sure"

*monitor came down reaviling the Professor*

*Bubbles took Boomer's arm*

"Hi Professor!" Said Bubbles

"Hello Bubbles how's it going?" Asked the professor

"Great but I need to tell you something" she said

"What is it?" He asked

"I'm pregnant with Boomer's kid" Bubbles said pointing at Boomer

"Good grief BUBBLES WHAT DID I SAY AND BOOMER YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU-YOU CRINAMAL!" The professor yelled

*Boomer flinched*

"Are you calling my son a criminal?" Said Sandy

"Yes I did!" He said

"Professor there is only one question I ask of you" said Sandy

"What is it?" Asked the professor angrily

"How does it feel like to be prank called by your daughter?" Asked Sandy

"P-prank call?!" Said the professor

"Yea!" Said Bubbles

"Bubbles you're grounded!" Said the professor

"Aww" she said

"Beside one day she might be pregnant with Boomer's kid and start a family" Sandy said

"What did you say?!" Yelled the professor

"Bye!" Sandy said and the monitor turned off

*Butch came back with blood all ocwr him*

"I can't do it I can't just get that away from me!" He yelled pointing at the T-rex

"Fine,bye snappy!" Said Sandy and snapped her stubs and the T-rex is gone

"Well thats it for now thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading! Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

"We're back live from a riverboat!" I said

"This boat is big!" Said Bubbles

"I know right!" I said "I even brought the sofa!" I said

"Yes I love the sofa!" Said Buttercup

"Lets read the next truths and dares" Sandy said laying on the left side of the rrbs sofa

_Butch burns Blossom s bow_

_Blossom because Burch burn your big u get 2 thor a watermelon at his head_

"Not my bow!" Blossom said

"Give me the bow" Butch said evily

"No!" She said and flew away and Butch starts chasing her

"Come back here!" He yelled

*pink and forset green lights fill the boat*

*Butch got Blossom's bow and burned it with the lighter*

"Where did you get that lighter?" Sandy asked

"Your room after you confiscate it" he said

*Sandy facepalm* "of course you did" she said

"Now Blossom get revenge by throwing a watermelon at Butch" I said handing her the watermelon

"You still have your fruits?!" Asked Butch

"I never leave without my fruits" I said

"This is what you deserve!" Blossom said and threw the watermelon at Butch

"Ow!" He said and took a piece and ate it "EVEN THIS WATERMELON IS FUCKING GOOD!"he yelled

"Thank you!" I said

"Next!" Sandy said

_HHHHHHIIIIIIII!_

_I_ _have_ _some_ _truths_ _and_ _dares_

_Everyone_ _is a_ _couple in this way_

_Blossomxbutch_

_BoomerxBC_

_Bubblesxbrick_

_Blossom act stupid for the rest of the chapter_

_Bubbles do Butch's make up_

_Truths_

_BC if u only had one person to save from a fire who would it be the professor or ur sisters_

"Well everyone has to be a couple" I said "Buuut Blossom have to be with Butch"

*Brick and Buttercup glared at their siblings*

*Brick gave Butch a "hurt her and you'll get it" look*

"Boomer have to be with Buttercup" I said

*Butch gave Boomer a "better stay away from her" look and Bubbles gave Buttercup "please don't do this" face*

"And Bubbles have to be with Brick" I said

*Boomer death glare at Brick and Blossom gave Bubbles a "you'll be fine" face after Bubbles gave a "help me" face to Blossom*

"You love birds ready? You have to do this for 5 chapters" I asked

"I don't think they understand you" said Sandy pointing at two birds who are uh...making love

"I ment them" I said Pointing at the Powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys

"Oh" she said

"Blossom" I said

"Yea"

"You have to act stupid" I said

"So pretty much like Boomer here" said Buttercup

"Hey! Come on is that how you treat your fake boyfriend" He said

*Butch smacked Boomer's head and Bubbles frowned*

"You tried eating dog food and the TV" said Buttercup

"Is thats the reason why the TV was covered in saliva?" Asked Sandy

"Sorry" Boomer said

"I missed an episode of Pokemon that day!" She said

"Who cares about freaking Pokemon" Brick said

*Sandy did a death glare at Brick*

"I do" she said

"But my brain is to much intelligent to be stupid" Blossom said

"Act" I said "it says to_act_ stupid not_be _stupid" I said

"Yea stupid" said Buttercup

*everyone starts laughing*

"Bubbles this one is good" I said

"I like good, what is it?" She asked

"Do Butch's make up" I said

"Yippe!" She said and got her make-up bag

"Shit" Butch said

"Language" Sandy said

*Bubbles does Butch's make-up*

"Ha! You look like a girly version of Butterfly who is trying your hairdo" said Sandy

"Hey!" Said Buttercup

"Speaking of girly Buttercup, Buttercup If you can save only one person from a fire who will you save? The professor or one of your sisters?" I asked

"Professor" she said

*Bubbles starts tearing up*

"You don't want to save me?" She asked

"What are we _regular_ humans? The professor might revive you guys, and you guys have superpowers! The professor will die instantly" she said

"Oh yea!" Bubbles said happy now

"Next truths or dares says"

_Ok um Sandy why do you have a bunch of nicknames for the ppg and rrb? I think It's very cute-_

"I really don't know why I gave them their nicknames, I just add something to the boys name, and I use half of the ppg name and I just add something to half of the name" she said

"So you have no reason at all to not call us by our real names" said Brick

(**A/N:yea I know Sandy say their real name in some chapters, but actually I forgot to put their nicknames instead**)

"Yup" she said

"Theres another truth for you Sandy" I said

"What does it say?" She asked

"It says"

_Sandy:are u familiar with a Pokemon trainer name ash ketchum from pallet town that has a Pikachu just like u?_

*Sandy have a slight blush on her face and glanced at the ppg and rrb*

"Wait Sandy said Pikachu is a mouse, but the review said Pokemon" said Boomer

"Its nothing" Sandy said

"Of course she knows that dork! She watch every episode of Pokemon everyday and she always get mad when Ash gets a new Pokemon, and she destroyed our backyard when she saw an episode where he gave a handkerchief to that girl" Brick said

*Sandy blushed harder*

"Sandy come here" I said

*Sandy walked to me*

"Can you make a barrier so they can't hear us?" I whisper

*she put a barrier around us and the ppg and rrb are saying "what"*

"Let me ask that again, do you know Ash Ketchum?" I asked

"Yea! He's my bestfriend, but he doesn't have a Pikachu_just like me_" she said " my pikachu is way stronger"

"Squeak squeak squeak! " Pikachu said

"Okay and why do you get mad everytime he gets a new Pokemon?" I asked

"BECAUSE HE KEEPS GETTING THE SAME POKEMON I HAVE BUT THE OPPOSITE GENDER!" she yelled

"Okay okay! Don't have to yell! man you have good lungs" I said

"Huh? Thats what Laney said" said Sandy

"She's right" I said "and what about the handkerchief" I teased

"That handkerchief was MINE!" she said "after I ran away I got lost in that camp and met Ash and we exchange handkerchief promising that if we meet again we change it back but he gave it to Serena and when I got it back it it smells like cherry blossoms and not ocean breeze like it was before" she pouted

*I sweat drop*

"You got mad because it wasn't the same smell?" I asked

"Yes" she said

*I facepalm*

* I smirked*

"Why were you blushing when you heard his name?" I teased

*Sandy blushed again*

"You 'gushy lovey' him don't you?" I teased

(If you forgot it means love to Sandy)

"I do not! " she said blushing even harder

*Sandy took away the barrier and the ppg and rrb are asking questions on why she was blushing*

"Well thats it for now folks thanks for coming out everyone" I said ignoring their questions

**Yes I know very short chapter, please review more! And if you're wondering what Sandy looks like just look at my picture, I'm not the best at drawing and not good at designing but meh thats what she looks like, thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

"We're back in the set! "I said

"Wheres everybody?" Asked Sandy

"They're coming you just came early" I said "but can you fix 'your room' Bubbles trashed it"

"Wow she trashed it good" said Sandy and fixed 'your room'

"this dare is for you" I said

"bring it on!" She said

_Dare for Sandy:to stay in the same room as ash for 3 chapters and do not go crazy_

*Sandy blushes very lighyly*

"Well I guess you have to make a portal to go back to the Pokemon universe" I said

"But how are we going to be in the same room?" She asksed

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak!" Said Pikachu

"Okay but you're staying in that room with me because I can't just sit in one spot and do nothing" Sandy said

"You might do _something"_ I teased

"Lets go Pikachu" she said

*Sandy clasped her hands*

"I choose you!" She said and a white mix with red portal came out

*Sandy went in*

* I took a tv out*

*back to Pokemon transitions*

"BE QUIET!" She yelled

"Sandy?" A voice asked

*Sandy turned around*

*Ash gave her a bear hug and she blushed*

"Hey Ash" she said

"Pikachu!" Said Ash's Pikachu

"Pikachu! " Sandy said and hugged it

"Come on lets go to the pokemon center i want you to meet somone" he said and flung her to his back giving her a piggy back ride

*pokemon center transition*

"Shut up!" She said

"I didn't say anything" Ash said

"Sorry it's not you" she said

*Sandy's Pikachu pushed them inside a room and put a chair on the door nob*

"Pickachu" Sandy whispers

"Pika" said her Pikachu

"You lock BOTH of in, how do we get out?" She asked

"Pika Pika pikachu" she said

"Pika?" Asked Ash's Pikachu

"What happened?" Asked Ash

"Nothing" she lied

*I took my phone out and called Sandy*

*Sandy answered*(who knew you call someone from a different universe)

"Hello?" She asked

"Sandy you have to stay there for three chapters" I said

"Three?! Why!" She said

"Whats wrong? " asked Ash

"Nothing" Sandy lied again

"Bye!" I said

"No wa-"

*I hung up and the ppg and rrb came in and I hid the TV under a blanket*

"Where's Sandy?" Asked Boomer

"Oh she's doing something" I said

*act like I didn't say it yet* "we're back!" I said

"Hurry up I want to get this over with" Brick said

"Okay here are the truth and dares" I said

_Okay I have some truths and dares_

_Truths(you can ask these to anybody)_

_Do you sing in the shower?_

_If you can have anything in the world, what would it be?_

_What would you change about yourself? _

_Dares_

_Bubbled and Boomer have to work together to eat a whole jar if nutella without using their hands :3_

_Blossom randomly in the chapter lick somebody on the cheek_

_Butch eat a raw egg_

"Let me ask this to all of you, raise your hand if you sing in the shower" I said

*everyone looks at Bubbles and Boomer*

"I don't sing in the shower!" Said Bubbles

"Sure like you don't sing every Justin Beber song there is" said Buttercup

"And like you don't sing every taylor swift song" said Brick to Boomer

"I do not! " Boomer said

"Alright boys if you guys can have anything in the world what would it be?" I asked

"Buttercup" said Butch

"Bubbles" muttered Boomer

"Blossom" said Brick

"Why am I not surprised?" I said

"Girls if you can change one thing about yourself what would it be?" I asked

"My anger" Said Buttercup

"My hard-core" said Bubbles

"My uh-I got nothing" Blossom said

"How about your reading habit?" Said Buttercup

"Hey!" Blossom said

"Bubbles and Boomer!" I said

"Yea" they said

"Your dare is to work together to eat a jar of Nutella" I said

*brought a jar of Nuttla*

*Boomer and Bubbles starts eating it*

*ppg and rrb chanting*

"AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled a voice

"Shit I forgot to turn off the TV" I muttered

*Bubbles and Boomer stopped*

"What was that?" Asked Blossom

"Nothing" I said

"What's under that blanket?" Asked Buttercup

"Nothing!" I said

*Buttercup walk to the TV*

*I tried to stop her*

*the boys hold me back*

*Buttercup got the blanket off of the TV*

"Why does that girl look like Sandy?" Asked Boomer

*Sandy sitting next to Ash holding a electro ball*

"Put that down!" Said Ash

"Calm down I won't do anything...well except mabey try eating it" Sandy said

*Ash took the electro ball except it exploded*

"See what happens when you try to hold and electro ball?" Asked Sandy

"Yea I get it now" Ash said

*I threw my shoe at the TV and the TV broke*

"What was that for?" Asked Buttercup

*got my oranges and threw it at everybody*

"DO THE FUCKING DARE OR ELS I'LL THROW MORE!" I yelled

"Yes ma'am" they said and Boomer and Bubbles starts eating the Nutella...badly

*sigh in relief* "okay Blosson have to lick a person cheek" I said

"Why licking?" Asked Blossom

"I don't know" I said

*Blossom licked Brick*

"Wow Pinky you'll get _it _later you just have to ask" Brick said

"Shut up!" Blossom said

* I tossed a raw egg at Butch*

"The fuck was that for?" He asked

"Your dare is to eat a raw egg" I said

*Butch looked at the egg*

*everyone chanting to eat it*

"eat it, eat it, eat it"

*Butch ate the egg*

"FUCK!" he said

*Butch's phone rang*

"Hello?" He asked

"LANGUAGE!" Said Sandy from the other line and hang up

"Okay lets see the next truths or dares" I said

_Hi I got some truths and dares for everyone_

_Dares_

_buttercup bitch slap the rowdyruff boys and make butch jelly_

_butch invite princess over_

_blossom shave your hair_

_brick tell princess that you love her than bitch slap her and sat not_

_bubbles ell everyone they're a bunch of bitches and act mean for the rest of the chapter_

_boomer say 5 good things and bad things about everyone and then try and eat the t.v ...AGAIN_

_sandy KISS ASH_

_author yell shut up for no reason and act like it never happened_

_truths_

_buttercup tell butch what you really think of him_

_butch do you have a special toy like everyone els_

_blossom have you ever thought of asking out brick_

_brick do you like or love blossom_

_bubbles do you like being mean_

_boomer how did the tv taste_

_sandy how did you like the kiss_

_author how fun was it yelling and confusing everyone once again_

"Yes! We have more!" I said

*groans*

*throw watermelon at them*

"Ow!" They said

"Buttercup you have to bitch slap the boys and make Butch jealous" I said and whispered at the last part

"Got it" she said

*Buttercup bitch slap the boys*

"Ow!" Said Boomer

"Aww I's sorry my little boomie let me kiss it" Buttercup said and kissed his cheek

*Boomer blushes and Butch and Bubbles was fuming*

"Aww and you have Nutella all over your lips" she said and licked his lips and kissed him

*Boomer blushed even more and was speechless*

*Butch was on fire so is Bubbles*

"You still taste like green apple" Boomer said with his eyes wide

"And you taste like Nutella" said Buttercup

"WHAT DID WE SAY TO STAY AWAY FROM OUR GIRLS!" yelled Butch

"Sorry" whispered Boomer

"Sorry my ass" said Butch

"Butch" I said

"WHAT!"he yelled

"You have to invite princess over" I said

*Butch went outside and yelled*

"WHOREBUCK COME HERE!" he yelled

*princess came in a flash with her jetpack*

"Yes my Butchie-poo?"

"Now what?" Butch asked dragging princess inside

"Brick has to say I love you to her and bitch slap her and say not" I said

"Princess" said Brick

"Yes my bricky?" Princess asked

"I love you" he said

"Yes! I knew it oh were going to prepare the wedding tomorrow and-"

*Brick bitch slap her*

"Not!" He said happily

"ARRRGG!" she yelled and left

*I hand Blossom a shaver*

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no" she said

"You have to" I said

"No!" She said

*I tackled her and shaved her hair*

"My hair!" She said

"Okay now Bubbles you have to act mean and tell everyone that their their bitches" I said

*using her high pich scream*

"YOU ARE ALL BITCHES!" She said and slapped everyone

"Ow!" They said

"Yea ow! My ears hurt, don't make me deaf" I said

*everyone nods in agreement*

"Okay Boomer! You have to say 5 good and bad things about EVERYONE" I said

"Okay uh Butch!"Boomer said

"What?!" Butch said angrily

"You are a pretty cool brother, you have a very good heart, you have cool spicky hair, you are very strong,and I love you" Boomer said hugging Butch and Butch hugged back

"Aww" Blossom and Bubbles said

"But you're to proud, you keeps getting hoes into the house, your a player, you barely talk to me,and I also hate you" Boomer said giving an innocent smile

"And Brick" Boomer said letting go of Butch

"You have cool red hair,your hat is cool,you have a great personality,you sometimes give me good advice about my problems, and I love you too" he said and hugged Brick and Brick also hugged back

"aww" said the girls again

"But you are also a player, you bring sluts in the house, you won't stop talking so much, you think you're better than us and I also hate you" Boomer said giving an innocent smile again

*Boomer let go of Brick and went to Buttercup*

"You're tough, you're cool, you don't care what people say about you, and you're a good sister" Boomer said

"Thanks?" She said (more like asking)

"But you get angry fast, you use too look like a boy,you're mean,you're scary, and you act like a you" he said

*Buttercup slaped Boomer*

*Boomer went to Blossom*

"You have really cool hair, your bow is nice too I guess, you're a great leader,you are very smart, and you have big breast" he said

*Blossom slapped him*

"Ow okay okay! You are very bossy, your hair gets in the way if my face sometimes, your bow is still big, you're not a good sister, and you're very mean" he said

*Blossom slapped him again*

*Boomer held hus cheeks and went to Bubbles*

*Boomer put Bubbles in his lap*

"Where do I even begin? You're very nice, buetiful, sweet, kind, amazing, good kisser, nice eyes, nice body,nice -"

"Nice speech get on with it" I said

"Sorry Bubbles" Boomer whispered

"At times you can be uh dumb,your voice can be very high, you giggle a little to much, you cry very much, and sometimes you can be just a little tad bit annoying" he said

*Bubbles beat him up*

"I'm SORRY!" He screamed

"You also have to try eating the TV again" I said

*Bubbles dragged Boomer to the broken TV*

"Eat it!" She said

*Boomer tried eating the TV again and the TV is now full of saliva*

"Now oh...Sandy has to kiss Ash" I said

"Who's Ash?" Asked Brick

"Nobody" I said

*I dial Sandy number*

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey" I said shyly

"Shipper hurry up with the three chapters! It's almost *yawn*my nap time" Sandy said

"Its okay if you sleep here, i feel tired myslef too" said Ash in the background

"SANDY!" Sandy said

"Don't use my real name use my pen name!" I said

"I call people by their real name when I get mad!" She yelled

"Okay! I'm not done with this chapter yet but it will end faster if you do your dare" I said

"What is it?" She asked

*I smirked*

"YOU HAVE TO KISS ASH!"I yelled

"What?!" Sandy and Ash yelled from the other line

"I SAID TO KISS ASH!" I yelled

"Why?!" She asked

"Cause the dare said so"

"But I don't-" she got cut off

"Sandy? Sandyyy" I said

*I went to another room

"Stay right there guys you just wait" I said

*everyone gave me a confusing look*

*I went to a room with a good TV and turned it on*

*Sandy and Ash kissing and Sandy still have the phone in her ear and her bow*

"Sandy? SANDY!" I yelled

*Sandy broke the kiss blushing madly*

"Y-yes" she said

"Before you hang up did you like the kiss?" I asked

"Y-yes" she whispered

"Why did you want to raise the boys?" I asked

"Thats too personal" she said

*Ash kissed her again*

*Sandy hanged up*

"She finally got her first kiss" I said and went back

"Okay there's no more dares" I said

"Yes!" They said

"But they're are more truths" I said

"Aww" they said

"Okay Buttercup tell Butch how you think of him" I said

"No" she said

*Butch went to Buttercup, picked her up, sat down next to Bubbles and put her in his lap*

"I would loooove to hear you" he said

"Fine" she said "I think you're very stupid but I love you and I think everything you do is cute well not kissing other girls and being a player but still cute especially when your jealous when you see boys kiss me or flirt with me" she said

*Butch hugged her tightly*

"SHUT UP!" I yelled

*everyone gave me a confusing face*

"Okay Butch do you have a special toy like everyone els?" I asked

" I have my blanket or _had_ I don't know where my blanket went or my hair gel" he said

"Okay Blossom have you thought of asking out Brick?" I asked

"No!" She said then blushed

"Aww but your blushing" Brick teased

"SHUT UP!" Blossom yelled

"Brick do you like Blossom or do you love Blossom?" I asked

"Love of course" he said

"Bubbles do you like being mean?" I asked

"No its horrible! " she said said

"Boomer how did the TV taste like?" I asked

"Bad" he said

"Well its really fun to confuse people again" I said

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blossom

"Nothing but thanks for coming out everyone! " I said

**Thanks fir reviewing my story have a nice day! Thanks for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

"Were back!" I said

*RRB came angrily and the girls came in*

*I hid under the ppg sofa*

"Hey!" Brick yelled

"What did you do to Sandy?!" Yelled Butch and got me

"Don't kill me I'm twelve!" I said

"What did you do to her?" Asked Boomer

*I gave him a 'really' look*

"I'm fucking twelve with no powers what so ever, and Sandy is twelve with the power to destroy everything in a snap! What can I possibly do to her?" I asked

*Butch put me down*

"But where the fuck is she?!"Yelled Brick

"Don't worry she's doing a dare! You just have to wait for next chapter then she'll come back" I said "did you try calling her?" I asked

*their eyes widen and did a nervous chuckle*

*I facepalm*

"You didn't try didn't you?" I asked

"No" they said and they shrunk

*everyone had a shocked face*

"D-did you just shrinked?" I asked

"Thats why we need Sandy! Everyday she use her powers to prevent it!" Yelled Boomer

"Lets just read the truths and dares, I'll call Sandy later" I said

_Okay I have truth(s)_

_Ok do the ppg and rrb know that people ship them and there's (basically) a whole fandom for them? _

_And do they know about the whole rowdyruff boys x powerpunks girls/powerpuff girls x powerpunk girls? And if they do what do they think_

"So do you guys know theres people who ship you with the powerpuff girls and the powerpunk girls and theres a fandom of that?" I asked

"WHAT!" They said

"Why the _powerpunk girls_? They're bad!" Said Boomer

"Yea they're still crushing on us" said Butch

"We even found them stalking us" said Brick

"But we obviously don't mind being with the powerpuff girls" said Butch looking at Buttercup seductively

*Buttercup stuck her tounge out at Butch*

"Lets read the next truths or dares" I said

_Dares:_

_Butch:you swear a lot, I dare you to not talk for 5 chapters_

_Brick and Blossom:I dare you to switch eatch other your hat/bow and wear them for the rest of the chapter_

_Boomer:I dare you to put snakes around Butch for 10 min_

_Buttercup:I dare you to burn Blossom's favorite book. Light the 'twilight' book?_

_Truths:_

_Brick:what do you think about Blossom's bow on your head? Like it?_

_Blossom:how does it feel to have your favorite book gets burn?_

_Bubbles:have you ever thought something pervy before?_

_Buttercup:Fav rowdyruff boys? And you can say Butch_

"I agree Butch you do swear alot" I said

*everyone nods in agreement*

"So you have to shut up for 5 chapters" I said

"What wh-"

*throws orange*

"Ah yes I remember the first chapter" I said "I threw an orange at you because you keep looking at Buttercup's breast"

*Butch and Buttercup blushes and Butch shrunk again*

"B-"

*throws orange again*

"I love doing that!" I said

*Butch rub his head*

"Brick and Blossom! You have to switch your head wear" I said

*Brick and Blossom switch headwear*

"At least it covers my head" said Blossom

"Baldy" said Brick

"Hey!" Said Blossom "you're lucky! You have some of your hair"

*Brick touches his head and also shrunk again*

"Yea he looks weired without his long ponytail" said Boomer

"Shut up!" Said Brick

"Boomer you have to put snakes on Butch for ten minutes" I said

"Not snakes!" Butch said

*throws orange at Butch*

"Can I get boa?" Asked Boomer

"Sure!" I said

*Butch shivering*

*Boomer brought a box of snakes and dumped it on Butch*

"AHHHHHHH" Butch yelled and starts running

"Yea I don't have any strength at all so you have to bring the boa" I said

*Boomer got the boa but slipped and the boa escaped*

"The boa escaped! " Butch yelled

*everyone starts laughing and Boomer shrunk*

"CALL SANDY!" Boomer yelled

*went to another room and turned on the tv*

*Sandy sitting down with an angry simbol, her bow is now red instead of pink and Ash is also sitting there with a sorry face*

*dial Sandy number*

"Hola?" She said

"Why are you talking in spanish?" I asked

"Porque si puedo" she said (because I can)

"Whatever, you see the boys are shrinking because they're getting embarrassed" I said

"Don't have to tell me twice" she said and kicked the door opened

"Pikachu! " said her Pikachu

"Are you okay?" Asked nurse joy

"I'm fine thanks for asking" Sandy said

"How long have you been in there?" Asked Nurse joy

"One day,Pikachu,we have to go, the boys" Sandy said

"Where are you going?" Asked Ash

"Somewhere,I have to go bye Ash!" Sandy said and left the pokemon center

"I'M FREE!"she yelled

"I knew I shouldn't eat her mango out from her mouth" muttered Ash

"Pikachu" said his pikachu

*Sandy stood there alone and looked around to see if anyone was there*

*Sandy clasped her hands*

"Sugar, snips, spice, snails, everything nice, and a puppy dog tail" she said

*pink, baby blue, green, red, dark blue, forest green light portal came out and she went in*

"Sorry that I left!" Sandy said inside the set

*I went inside the set*

"Just make us bigger again!" Said Boomer

"Please! The snakes are bigger than me!" Said Butch running from the snakes

*Sandy hand turned blue and the boys turned back to normal*

"AHHHH THEY'RE STILL ON ME!" Butch yelled

*threw orange at Butch*

"Why is there a boa?" Asked Sandy

*boa got on Butch*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Butch yelled

*10 minutes later*

"Sandy?" Asked Blossom

"Yea"

"Can you make my hair grow back again?" Blossom asked

"Sure" she said and made her hair grow back

"Yay!" She said

"Me too?" Asked Brick

*Sandy made Brick's hair longer*

"Yes my buetiful hair" said Brick

"Okay Buttercup" I said

"What!" She said annoyed

"You have to burn Blossom's favorite book" I said

"This is not so bad" said Buttercup

"For me it is" Blossom said

*Buttercup went home and came back with her twilight book*

"No please not that one!" Blossom said

"Too bad" Buttercup said and burned it with her laser beams

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Blossom said

"Now Brick how does it feel to have Blossom's bow on your head?" I asked

*Brick blushes* "awesome" he said

*Blossom blushes too*

"How does it fell to have your book burned Blossom?" I asked

"Awful! That was my favorite book, I read it 5 times already!" She said

"Nerd" said Buttercup

"Bubbles have you ever thought of something pervy before?" I asked

*Bubbles blushes* "I only did when Boomer was kissing my neck so good" she said holding her neck

"I could do it again if you want!" Said Boomer happily and hopefully standing up

"No thank you Boomer" said Bubbles

*Boomer frowned and sat back down*

"Buttercup whats your favorite rowdyruff boy? But you can't say Butch" I said

"Boomer" she said

"Okay next" said Sandy

_Dares:Buttercup drownd butch in a pool of sharks,BUtch sleep for a whole chapter. bboomer:destroy butchs things that Buttercup when butch wakes up give back his stuff_

_Truths:Bubbles do you like the monster truck that everbody got ran over bye? Butch what did you dream of?_

"Bring on the sharks!" Sandy said

"Yes!" Said Buttercup

"N-"

*throws orange*

*a tank of sharks came*

*Buttercup dragged Butch in the tank and pushed him in*

"Oh my-"

*throws orange*

"How long?" Asked Buttercup

"As long as you want" I said

"Stay strong Butch because you're staying there for a loooong time" said Buttercup

"Thank you" said Sandy

"What!" Everyone said

"He brought another hoe in the house, she said that she has a date with satisficaton on her uh...well I don't want to say it" Sandy said

*Buttercup got Butch's head and made him go deeper*

"We need him though, he has to sleep for a whole chapter" I said

"Thank you!" He said as Buttercup hesitantly got Butch out

*throws apple at Butch*

"Alright go to sleep" I said

*Sandy hold Butch's shoulder*

"Sweet dreams" she said and he feel asleep

"Good now that he is asleep, Boomer you have to steal Butch's stuff that Buttercup stole" I said

"Where is it?" Asked Boomer

"My room" said Buttercup

"Not there!" Said Bubbles

"Why?" I asked

"The professor HATES Boomer and he's at home, he have a security because of what Sandy said " she said

"Shit!" Said Boomer and glared at Sandy

"Fine then DON'T have a family with Bubbles, let her go be happy with some other person and let that person have kids with Bubbles" Sandy said

*Bubbles blushes*

"I hate it when you say that" muttered Boomer

"He's working on Laser beams too" said Bubbles

"Finally! Its more challenging" I said

*Boomer gulp*

*Boomer went to the powerpuff girls house*

*monitor came down*

*Boomer running away from the beams*

"YOU WON'T GET INTO BUBBLES'S ROOM" Yelled the professor

"I need to go to Buttercup's room!" Boomer yelled doging the beams

"OH SO YOU'RE CHEATING ON BUBBLES WITH BUTTERCUP!" Yelled the professor

"We're not even dating!" Yelled Boomer still dodging

*Bubbles frowned*

"OH SO MY DAUGHTERS ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" The professor yelled holding a laser gun

"I didn't say that! Buttercup has my brother's stuff!" Boomer yelled

"OH SO YOU'RE BROTHER IS GOING WITH BUTTERCUP"yelled the professor

"He's not!" Said Boomer

"LIAR!" Yelled the professor

"Stop I just need my brothers stuff!" Boomer said

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING BUBBLES!" Yelled the professor

*Sandy bitch slap the professor*

*everyone looked around the set surprises by her disappearance*

"JUST LET HIM IN OR YOU WON'T HAVE BUBBLES! yelled Sandy

"Yes ma'am" said the professor scardly

*Boomer went in and got Butch's stuff*

"Don't worry about Bubbles, if Boomer want to do _it_ with her then I'll talk to him, bye" Sandy said

"How hard is it to go to a room?" Asked Sandy

"He has lasers!" Said Boomer

"You have powers!" Said Sandy

*monitor went up*

*Sandy and Boomer came in and Boomer use his laser beams to destroy Butch's blanket and hair gell*

"That was hilarious okay well we have to fix it since Buttercup have to give it back to him"I said

"I'm on it" said Sandy

"Bubbles do you like the monster truck?" I asked

"Yes! Even though it has a little blood I love it" she said

"Well we have to wait till the end of the chapter till Butch wakes up so lets see the other truths and dares" I said

_Dare Buttercup rip octi_

_Butch rip octilia _

_Pikachu use thunder bolt and iron tail on someone 1,000 each_

_(Iron tail is when Pikachu tail is iron and and slaps them with force if you didn't know_

*Bubbles holding octi protectivly*

"Come on Bubbles you are a little to old for that thing" said Blossom

"Am not!" She said

"Let Buttercup rip it its for your own good" Blossom said

"No!" She said

*Buttercup snatched it and ripped it*

"Octi!"squeaked Bubbles

"Butch is asleep so he'll rip octilia later,now pikachu has to use iron tail and thunderbolt on someone 1,000 time on someone" I said

*Boomer looks worried about octilia*

**(It really weired since I'm listening to the pokemon theme song)**

*Sandy was about to open her mouth but Boomer put his hand over her mouth*

"Don't even think about it, you'll get blood all over you agin" Boomer said

*Sandy elbow him*

"To bad!" She said "do it pikachu!" She said

*Pikachu came out if her hair and used iron tail first*

*everyone starts dodging Pikachu thunderbolts*

"Okay while we dodge for our lives lets see the next truths or dares" I said

s_andy ask out ash_

_author you get to throw random food at people for no reason_

_boomer act like your mad at bubbles but she can't know its a dare_

_bubbles wear this tight blue bikini_

_buttercup wear the bikini but green_

_butch you can't touch her_

_brick give me your hat and burn your hair_

_blossom when your hair grows back wear this bald cap for 4 chapters_

_dares_

_blossom and brick to you hate me yes than I don't give a fuck_

_butch what are your thoughts on buttercup in a bikini_

_boomer do you like being mad_

_bubbles do you like the bikini_

_buttercup do you like the bikini and do you hate it when butch looks at you_

_author do you like hitting people with fruit_

_sandy are you happy with ashs answer_

"Sandy" I said

*Sandy cover in blood*

"Yea" she said

"You have to ask out ash" I whispered

"Who's Ash?" Asked Boomer and Brick

"A friend but the real question is what's asking out?" She asked

*everyone sweat-drop then dodge Pikachu's thunderbolt*

"Asking someone to be you're 'gushy lovey best friend'" I said

"What!" She said and she didn't dodge thunderbolt and blushed

"How old is this Ash" asked Brick

"Twelve" Sandy said

"And he is...?" Asked Boomer

"Human" she said

"When you met?" Asked an awake Butch

"When I was little" she said

"How little?" Asked Brick

"To be honest I don't remember" she said

"Just ask him out!" I said

"I don't wanna!" Sandy whined

*everyone gave her a teasing smile*

"Why?" Asked Blossom teasing

"I'm counting" Sandy said

"Huh?"

*Pikachu use a combination of thunderbolt and iron tail and hit Sandy

"1,000!" Sandy

"Kay now go!" I said

*Sandy left*

"Boomer you have to act like your mad at Bubbles"I whisper to Boomer

"And Bubbles and Buttercup have to wear tight bikinis while I go to the other room" I said and went to another room

*I turned the tv on*

*Sandy snapped her fingers and the blood left, the she looked around the center*

"Sandy!" Yelled a voice

*Sandy turned around and Ash gave her another bear hug*

"Sorry for eating your mango from your mouth" Ash said

"You should've ask for a mango, not the mango from my mouth" she said

"I know but for some reason I want to eat it out from your mouth" he said

"Its okay" she said

"Where did you went?" He asked

*Sandy glanced at her Pikachu*

"Somewhere" she said

"You never tell me where you go" he said

"Thats because I don't want you to know" she said and cover her mouth

"What?" He asked and tighten his grip a little

"Uh...want to be my 'gushy lovey best friend'? No? Thanks for your time" she said and escaped from his grasp and left

*Ash blinks and had a confusing face*

*he had a happy face on now*

"D-did she just said if I wanted to be her 'gushy lovey best friend'?" He asked

"Pika..." said his Pikachu

"YES!" He yelled throwing his arm in the air

"Pi pikachu!" Said his Pikachu

"Wait she just say no.." he said

*I turned of tv and went back to the set*

*Buttercup and Bubbles are in bikinis, Boomer is acting mad by turning away his head and crossing his arms, Bubbles asking him why, Buttercup and Blossom are on their conterparts lap*

"Okay why are Bubbles and Buttercup are in bikinis and why is Boomer mad at Bubbles?" Asked Sandy

"Dares" I said

"You know Boomer can't resist Bubbles in a bikini right?" Sandy asked

"Why are you mad Boomer?" Asked Bubbles

*Boomer stayed silent with his arm crossed, eyes shut and his head turing the other way*

"Please talk to me Boomer" Bubbles said

*Sandy whispers something to Bubbles*

*Bubbles grin and climb on top of Boomer*

*Boomer blushes*

*Bubbles starts touching Boomer's abs*

*Boomer blushes even harder but was still in the same position*

*Bubbles frowned then licked his ear*

"SHIT! YOU LICKED my ear..." he trailed of and (if its possible) blushed even harder looking at Bubbles

*Boomer hugs Bubbles and looks at her up and down*

*Butch drooling*

"Shit man your drooling on me!" Said Buttercup

"Sorry but-"

*throws orange at Butch*

*Butch rubs his head*

"Well Brick you have to give this person your hat and you have to burn your hair" I said

"Those are my precious things in the world! I love them more than Blossom" He said

*Blossom punched Brick in the arm*

*Brick rub his arm*

"Don't give a fuck" I said getting a box for his hat

* Brick hesitantly bring me his hat and he use his lighter to burn his hair*

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow it burns!" Brick said running around the set

*his hair got all burn up*

"And now Blossom" I said

*Blossom hold her head*

"You have to wear this bald cap for four chapters" I said

*Blossom whimpers and put the bald cap on*

*I whispers something to Sandy*

*Sandy got out a fruit gun*

"Yes!" I said and went outside

*I start shooting random people with the fruit gun*

"YOU WILL HEAR FROM MY LAWER!" said a random person

"Yea yea" I said and went back inside

"Okay Brick and Blossom do you hate the person who made you burn your hair and make you wear that bald cap?" I asked

"YES!" They yelled

"Well that person doesn't give a fuck if you do, Butch what are your thoughts on Buttercup in a bikini? I will let you talk for this one" I said

"She is freaking hot! Look at her she has a nice ass, boobs, stomach, hips, legs" he said

*Buttercup blushed*

"Boomer do you like being mad at Bubbles?" I asked

"No! Look at her she's also hot! I can't stay made at little Bubbles!" He said hugging Bubbles again

*Bubbles blushed*

"Do you like the bikini Bubbles?" I asked

"Yea! I think its cute" she said

"How about you Buttercup?" I asked

"Hate it" she said

"I don't" said Butch

"Do you hate it when Butch looks at you?" I asked

"Yea" she said

"I love throwing fruits at people! Sandy are you happy with Ash's answer?" I asked

"Yes" she said

"Okay this is the last truths and dares" I said

"Yes!" The ppg and rrb said

"This is just for the RRB and Buttercup" I said

_Dare-_

_Buttercup let the rrb touch your boobs and can't beat them up for it_

_Truths-_

_RRB did you guys like it_

*Butch start touching it*

*Sandy and I turned around*

*rrb starts touching it*

"Wow their soft!" Said Boomer

"Hurry up!" Yelled the PPG

"Best moment ever!" Said Butch

*throws orange at Butch*

*Sandy yawned*

"Its almost your nap time isn't it?" I asked

"Yup!" She said

"Squeak squeak" said Pikachu

*RRB stops*

*Buttercup punched them all in the face*

"Do you guys like it?" I asked

"YEA!" they said

"Well thats it for now thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Sorry for taking to long, please review and thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Boom! We are back!" I said

*Ppg and RRB came in, Brick has his gair back and Blossom wearing the bald cap*

*Sandy took the bald cap off of Blossom*

"Thats just crepping me out man" Sandy said

"How did we survive 14 chapters of this!" Yelled Boomer

"Don't know don't care, lets just read the truths and dares" I said

_butch make buttercup jelly_

_buttercup act romantic towards butch_

_brick let me kill you_

_blossom you're a bitch let me stab you_

_boomer cookies_

_bubbs cookies_

_sandy slap two people in tgew face not butch, bc,bubbs,boom or author_

_author think of getting a new co-host_

"I will call you bananas if you call me shipper" I said

*went to Butch and whispered* "you have to make Buttercup jealous"

"Not a problem" he whispered back and kissed Bubbles

*Bubbles blushing and Boomer fuming*

*Buttercup sleeping*

"How can I make her jealous if she's sleeping?!" He asked

*Buttercup opened her eyes and kicked Butch in the face and I threw two oranges because he talked twice*

"Get away from her" she said flatly "I was resting my eyes by the way"

"Thank you" whisper Bubbles to Buttercup

"So much for that dare" I said

"Buttercup you have to act romantic towards Butch" I said

"Why!" She whined

"Cause the dare said so" I said

*Buttercup sat on Butch's lap and kissed his cheek and snuggle*

"I love you" she said

"Best!dare!ever!" he said holding her like a teddy bear

*threw orange again*

*Buttercup blushed like Brick's hat*

"Brick let bananas kill you" I said

"What no!" He said

"Blossom bananas think you're a bitch sooo bananas said to let him/her stab you..." I said

"No!" She said

"Wow bananas you really hate the reds, alright Boomer and Bubbles here are some cookies" I said

"Yay!" They said as I gave them the cookies

*They start eating the cookies and Boomer finished first*

"Ha see? I improved my speed for eating" Boomer said pointing at Sandy

"But you lost to me 11 years in a row" Sandy said

"Hate it when you say that too" he muttered

"Okay Sandy you have to slap two people in the face but it can't be Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, or me" I said

"What does bananas have against the reds?" She asked

"Don't know" I said

*the reds shaking in fear*

"Don't worry I'm not going to slap you" she said

"Oo this is good" I said

"I have two other people in mind" she said and left

*the reds sigh in relief and the monitor came down showing Sandy in the dumpster*

"HEY STRAY!" she yelled angrily (Sandy call Ace, Stray for some reason)

"Who-oh its you..uh let me guess the little sister of those boys?" he said

*Sandy slapped him hard leaving a mark*

"Mother of those boys" she said "this is what you get for MAKING THEM INTO PERVERTS!" She yelled

*RRB blushed in ebarasment*

"Fuck you kid!" He yelled but Sandy already left and went to Princess mansion

"WHOREBUCKS!" Sandy yelled

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH!" She yelled

*Sandy went up to her and slapped her hard also leaving a red mark*

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR SPYING AND STALKING US IN OUR OWN HOME!" Sandy yelled and went back to the set

*Monitor went up*

"Okay like I said last time I'm not getting a co-host" I said

"Next!" Sandy said

_Buttercup tell butch you stole his blankie and his gel_

"Butch" said Buttercup

"Yea"

"I took your blankie and your hair gel" she said

"Aww you really want me" Butch said kissing her head "I forgive you"

*Buttercup blushes*

"FINALLY SOME REAL BUTCHERCUP! I JUST LOVE THAT PAIRING MORE THAN ANYTHING!" I yelled

*Buttercup and Butch blushed and Buttercup face looks like a tomato and i threw an orange at Butch*

"But Boomer destroyed it,so I can't give it back" Buttercup said hugging Butch (runing the fucking moment)

"BOOMER!" Roared Butch

(From that roar I'm to scared to throw an orange)

"It was a dare"Boomer whispered

*Butch let go of Buttercup and put her on Brick's lap*

*Buttercup and Brick blushed and Blossom was glaring*

"Okay I don't trust you, touch her and you're dead alright, I gotta go kill Boomer" Butch said

*Butch starts chasing Boomer*

"I'm sorry!" Boomer cried

*Blue and forest green lights fly around the set*

*5 minutes later*

*55 minutes later*

*Butch still chasing Boomer*

"How long are they going to do this?!" I asked

"If they fall asleep but I can put-I can't goodnight..."

*Sandy fell asleep*

"It's three already?" I asked "how long _can_ they do this"

"Yea she train us good" Brick said

"Hey Butch!" I yelled

"What!" He said said still chasing Boomer

"Uh...Brick said he'll marry Buttercup, and start a family with her if you won't stop!" I said

*Butch stoped and growled at Brick*

*Blossom fuming*

"What!" Said everyone

"The fuck are you doing?" Whisper Brick

"Trust me" I said

"You wouldn't dare" hissed Butch

*I went behind Brick, pushed his head to kiss Buttercup*

*Buttercup and Brick blushed*

*Butch came flying down to Brick*

*I knocked him out with a pan*

"And thats how you stop him...well for now" I said

*Boomer dragged Butch to his spot then went back to his*

"So I can stop being romantic?" Asked Buttercup

"I guess but when he wakes up you have to do it, lets read the truths and dares"I said

*Buttercup went back to her spot*

_Questions:_

_Bc when is the wedding_

_Everyone except Butch, do you think Butch will get hurt at the wedding by the professor while walking BC down the aisle_

_Truths:_

_Brick if you could do anything to Blossom what would it be_

_Bubbs, if Brat came here and made out with Boom what will you do?_

_Dares:_

_I dare you guys to play spin the bottle/7 minutes in Heaven_

_I dare Blossom to throw fruits at Butch amd BC and they can't hurt her_

"So Buttercup when _is_ the wedding?" I asked

*Buttercup blushed*

"I forgot that I say yes so I don't fucking know" she said

"Oooo I hope it's soon! I can do your hair, do your make-up, pick your dress and so much more!" Said Bubbles

"Not happening" said Buttercup

"So, would the professor hurt Butch if he walks Buttercup down the aisle?" I asked

"Ohhhhh yea" Buttercup said

"He'll use the laser gun" Bubbles said

"I think he'll use antidote X" said Blossom

"I bet he'll use Mojo's death ray gun" said Brick

"I bet he uh...uh..I don't know" Boomer said

"Sometimes I wish the professor could take a chill pill" said Buttercup

"As you wish" said Brick and stood up

"What?" Buttercup asked

"You said 'I wish' so thats one wish wasted" said Blossom

"What no!" Buttercup yelled

"Haha! To late! I gotta give the professor a chill pill" said Brick

*Brick went to the powerpuff girls house*

"Look what we have here, another criminal wanting one of my daughters" the professor said

*Brick (surprisingly) took out a chill pill and put in the professor mouth and the professor got calm*

"You know what date my daughter, I'm sorry I was just looking out for my daughters, you know how fathers are, have a nice day" the professor said

"Thanks" Brick said and left

*Brick came back*

"Fuck you"muttered Buttercup

"Brick if you can do anything to Blossom what will it be?" I asked

"Marry her" he said

*Blossom blushed*

"What happened?" Asked an awake Butch

*Buttercup sighed in annoyance and sat on Butch's lap and Butch hold her*

"Now that you're awake and I'm in your arms again nothing's wrong" said Buttercup and pecked his cheek

"I love this dare" Butch said and peck Buttercup's lips

*I went to another room*

*I squealed*

"Oh my groj oh my groj I just love Butchercup sooooo much!" I said

**(I seriously do, when I see some Butchercup my arm gets tingly, weired I know but thats a sign when I'm fangirling)**

*went back*

"Did you kill someone?" Asked Boomer

"Nope! I was just fangirling" I said

"Fangirling over what?" Asked Blossom

*I pointed to Buttercup and Butch*

*Buttercup and Butch blushes*

*I squealed but put my hand over my mouth*

"Okay enough of this,beside I'm fangirling so much I'm not going to throw oranges at Butch" I said

"Yes!" Said Butch

"Bubbles what will you do if Brat came here and made-out with Boomer?" I asked

"I will...uh hmm I WILL RIP HER HEART OUT, CUT ALL OF HER LIMBS, AND SELL THEM AS PURSES!NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY TOUCHES _MY _BOOMER!" She yelled

*Boomer blushes*

"She's kinda cranky that Buttercup ripped octi" Blossom said

*me trying to controll my arm* "speaking of octi Butch have to rip Octilia also" I said

*Pikachu came out of Sandy's hair and slapped her with her tail (again)*

"Butcher already did, he said it's revenge for kissing Butterfly and telling her that she taste like green apples and that he told Butterfly that her breast are soft" Sandy said

**(I KEEP FORGETTING TO PUT THE NICKMAMES! SHE USED THEIR REAL NAME IN THE LAST CHAPTER DAMN IT!)**

*Boomer, Butch, Buttercup blushes and Bubbles is angry*

"Aww you rip his childhood toy just for me?"asked Buttercup and pecked his lips

"Yes I did" Butch said and peck her lips too

*Buttercup and Butch starts talking lovey to eachother*

"I'm so jealous of you Buttercup! You finally have a real boyfriend! I wish I have one" Bubbles said

*Boomer frowned*

*me trying to control my arm again*

"Who are you and what did you do to my son and Butterfly?" Asked Sandy

"Okay your dares are too play spin the bottle/7 minutes in Heaven" I said

"7 minutes in Heaven!" They all said and went in a circle

*Buttercup snuggles on Butch lap again*

"Okay I will put the names in the hat" I said

*30 seconds later transition*

"Just leave me alone!" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak" said Pikachu

"You're right that thing is annoying" I said

"Try having for your whole life" she said

"Alright pick out a name uhhhh...Brick" I said

*Brick pulled out Buttercup's name*

"No no no no no no no, Buttercup is with me" said Butch holding Buttercup protectivly

"I'm not lying who are you and what did you do to Butcher?" Asked Sandy

"Come on" said Brick and pry Buttercup off of Butch and went to 'your room'*

*Everyone look at the window but Sandy stoped them with her powers and put them back*

"No peeking"Sandy said

"But that's my little Butterfly in there" said Butch

"She's fine, beside Bricker 'gushy love' Blossy, he has a whole shrine of her" Sandy said

*Blossom blushes and smile*

"HA I WON! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Yelled Buttercup

"That's my Butterfly" said Butch

"Butch open your mouth" Sandy said

*Butch opens his mouth*

*Sandy use that stick thing that doctors use on Butch (idk what its called)*

"Say ahh" Sandy said

"Ahh" Butch said

*Sandy touch his head*

"It's not a fever" Sandy said

"What are you doing?" I asked

"He's acting very weired, he acts like a pervert not a romantic chessy guy" Sandy said

"I'm in love!" Butch said shaking Sandy

"While they do 7 minutes in Heaven lets read ths truths and dares" I said

_Make brick choose an outfit for bubbles to wear and u have to approve it_

"I'm not good with outfits soooo uh...can we just let Bubbles wear Boomer clothes" Brick said coming out of 'your room'

*Buttercup ran to Butch and hugged him*

*Boomer and Boomer blushes*

"But-"

"Look Boomer it's not like its the first time Bubbles wore your clothes" said Brick

*Bubbles and Boomer blushed more*

"And its not like the first time your just in your underwear infront of the powerpuff girls"said Butch

*Boomer blushed even more*

"Fine" Boomer said and took of his clothes

*one minute later transition*

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Sandy

*Bubbles in Boomer's clothes and Boomer is just in his underwear and both Bubbles and Boomer are blushing*

"This is so soft" squealed Bubbles

"I use the best cloth" Sandy said

"Alright Butch it's your turn to pick a name" I said

*Butch picked out Blossom's name*

*Brick got Blossom and scooted back*

"Touch her and you're dead" said Brick

"Come on Bricker let Butcher and Blossy go to 'your room'" Sandy said

"No!" Brick said

*Blossom blushed*

"Now" said Sandy

*Brick hesitantly give Blossom to Butch*

*Butch and Blossom went to'your room'*

"Lets read the other truths or dares" I said

_Letc Boomer make out with each ppg. One per chapter_

*Boomer whisper something to Bubbles and kissed Buttercup*

*Buttercup blushes*

*Boomer and Buttercup starts making-out*

*Butch and Blossom came back out*

"BOOMER!" Roared Butch

*Boomer broke the kiss*

"Hi" Boomer said nervously

"What are you doing to Buttercup?" Butch asked angrily

"A dare" Boomer whispered

*Butch takled Boomer*

"Butch!" Said Buttercup and she tackled Butch

*Butch turned his head away from Buttercup*

*Buttercup rolled her eyes and picked out a name from the hat and she pulled out Butch's name*

"Come on Butch lets go" she said and peck his cheek

*Butch smiled and they went to 'your room'*

"Okay lets read the other truth or dares" I said

_Dare:Blossom has to go on a date with butch wearing a bikini_

_Idk if this Is Ppgz if so than Blossom had to go monolithic so there are less boys Cuz everybody thinks momoko is annoying *real monolithic comes in and say "I am not"* so they don't bother her and butch and blossom has to snuggle with butch on the beach. Butch you have to scream "I rather marry blossom than buttercup so I'm calling of the wedding if butch refuses then he has to make out with blossom or have (3letterword) blossom_

"Well this is NOT ppgz" I said

"We should! It will be fun!" Sandy said

"Yeah we should!" I said "later, mabey, idk"

"Fine" Sandy said

"Squeak" said Pikachu

*Butch and Buttercup got out of 'your room'*

"But Blossom and Butch has to go on a date and Blossom has to wear a bikini"I said

*Brick got Blossom again*

"Okay do 7 minutes in Heaven I'm okay but take my cherry blossom on a date in a BIKINI now way!" Brick said

*Blossom blushed*

"Its a dare" said Sandy

"Fine but only 10 minutes! "

*Blossom went to 'your room' to change*

"10 minutes, no touching, no taking, and no looking" Brick said and Blossom came out

"Oh my God you Look hot!" Brick said

*Blossom blushes*

"Lets go" said Butch

"Well lets see the other truths or dares" I said

_Blossom Has to sit in butch's lap and they have to act lovestruck with each other and butterup and brick can't get jealous_

"WHAT!" Said Brick and Buttercup

*Sandy called Butch*

"Butcher you have to act lovestruck to Blossom and she has to sit on your lap" she said

*Monitor came down reveling Butch and Blossom in the beach*

"What?" He asked

"I said that-"

"I know what you said but why?" He asked

"Dare" Sandy said

"Ugg fine!" Butch said

"And she has to snuggle on you" she said

"WHAT!" Blossom said

"You heard what I say bye!" Sandy said and hung up

"Shit!" Butch said

"I don't want to" said Blossom

"Well they can't see us" Butch said

"You're right"said Blossom

*Butch's phone rang*

"Hello?" He asked

"We _can_ see you, so do it and get it over with or els!" Said an angry Buttercup and hung up

"They can see us" Butch said scardly

"How?" Blossom asked

"I don't know" Butch said and sat down and put Blossom on his lap

*both Butch and Blossom blushed and Blossom snuggled*

*Butch phone rang*

"What" he asked

"You have to say 'I rather marry Blossom than Buttercup so I'm calling of the wedding'" I said

"No!" He said

"Fine either make-out with her or have _it_ with her" I said

*Butch starts doing _it _with Blossom*

*Buttercup and Brick growled*

"Lets read the other ones" I said

_Dare:Blossom has to sit on butches lap for 5 chapters and they have to act lovestruck with eachother_

_For shipper: tell sandy that ashni coming over and grab a bottle of ketchup and with the withdrawal ash and yell"ASH KETCHUP"_

"Okay Blossom has to sit on Butch's lap for 5 chapter and have to act lovestruck to each other"I said

*Brick and Buttercup growled louder and got an idea*

*They whispered to each other*

"I don't like where this is going" Sandy said

"Neither will Butch or Blossom" said Brick

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Boomer

"Something" said Buttercup

"Well if you want to do it infront of Butcher and Blossy then hurry up they're coming" said Sandy

*monitor shows Butch and Blossom flying back*

*the boys went back to their place and Bubbles went to hers and Buttercup snuggled on Brick's lap*

"Like I said I don't like where this is going" said Sandy

*Butch and Blossom came in blushing*

*Butch and Blossom fuming*

"What are you doing?" Asked an angry Butch

"Can't you see? I'm snuggling" said Buttercup

"On Brick?!" He asked

"Well you did cheated on me and I'm cold" said Buttercup and Brick hold her

"Well you think I pass up the opportunity?" Asked Butch

"Yes" Buttercup said and pecked Brick's cheek

*Butch and Blossom start fuming up more*

"B-"

"But that made me realize that I belong with Brick" Said Buttercup

"And when you where doing _it_ with Blossom, it just makes me want to do _it_ with _my_ little Butterfly" Brick said and kissed her

*Butch growled*

*Blossom getting ready to use her laster beams*

*Bubbles and Boomer shaking in fear*

"Wow you do taste like green apple" said Brick

"What's wrong?" Asked Buttercup

"I don't like where this is going" whispered Sandy

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong! What's wrong is that my fiance is cheating on me with my brother!" He yelled

*Buttercup and Brick smiled*

"So I fell in love with your brother because he knows how to treat a girl, so what?" Buttercup said

*Blossom is on fire and so is Butch*

"But you're mine!" Butch growled

"Not anymore,and if you hurt him I'll destory the ring and never talk to you again" said Buttercup evily

*Butch's fire grew and he stomped to 'your room'*

"Okay there are 7 people with superpowers but still have feeling! I better end the show quick with this last dare" I said

"What is it?" Asked Sandy

"Ash is coming not really ASH KETCHUP!" I yelled

*got a ketchup bottle and spill ketchup on the floor*

"Thanks for coming out everyone! I really did that dare bad though"

**Thanks so much for reading, please review! And should I do a ppgz truth or dare?**


	16. Chapter 16

"We're baaaaaaaaaaack!" I said

*Butch ran up to Buttercup and hugged her*

*Buttercup blushed and smiled*

"I'm sorry my little Butterfly I'll never do that again" He said

"It took me 20 hours to explain the whole thing that happened in like 1 minute, and it also took me 20 hours to hold back Butcher from killing Bricker and Boomerang" Sandy said

"It's okay Butch I forgive you" said Buttercup and she peck his cheek

"Thank you!" Said Butch

"Now that we finish the reunion lets read the truths and dares" I said trying to control my arm

_Dare-each rrb has to kiss a ppg that isn't their counterpart _

_Truths-why did you pick who you picked_

* Boomer kissed Buttercup, Butch kissed Blossom, and Brick kissed Bubbles*

"And you picked them because?..." I asked

"She taste like green apples" said Boomer

"I feel like it" said Butch

"She's hot" said Brick

*the ppg blushed*

"Okay next truths or dares" I said

_Boomer:who do you like better blossom or BC_

_Who you like better brick or butch_

_Dares:_

_Bubbles:Give butch a wegie. And give brick what he wants_

"So Boomer, who do you like better Blossom or Buttercup?" I asked

"Buttercup" he said

"And who is better Brick or Butch?" I asked

*Brick and Butch gave him a 'better be me' look (again)*

"I like Brick's and Butch's brother" he said

"That's you" said Brick

"Exactly" Boomer said

*everyone except Boomer face palm*

"Bubbles give Butch a wegie and give Brick what he wants" I said

*Bubbles secretly went behind Butch and gave his a wegie he won't forget*

*a single tear rolled down his cheek*

"Way to go Bubbles! She learned that from the best too" said Buttercup

"How many useless boys things have you taught her?" Asked Blossom

"A lot!" Said Buttercup laughing

*sigh*"what am I going to do with you?" Asked Blossom

"And Bubbles you have to give Brick what he wants" I said

"I want Blossom on my lap" he said

"Okay" said Bubbles and dragged Blossom on his lap

*Brick smiled and Blossom blushed*

"Don't get any ideas" Blossom said

"I already have" Brick whisper into her ear and starts caressing her thigh

"Next" said Sandy

_Blossom revive Bunny_

_Brat make out with Boomer snd bubbles can't hurt her_

"Blossom you have to revive Bunny!" I said"but use the right ingredients this time"

*Sandy bought out the same pot the girls were born*

"Alright, I need sugar spice and everything nice" she said

*Sandy got out sugar, spice, and (surprisingly) everything nice*

"Okay here we go" she said

*Sandy and rrb went behind the rrb sofa and the girls and I went behind the ppg sofa*

*Blossom mixed it and it explored*

"Bunny!" The girls say and hugged their sister

"So she's born in the age of sixteen, and the girls born in the age of five, weried"Sandy said getting up

"Hi!" Said Bunny

"Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny!" Said the girls and jumped like they did last time

"So what is her nickname should be?" Asked Sandy

*the boys look at Sandy*

"What?" She asked

"Can we get another brother?" They asked in a unison

"No! I am not raising seven boys!" She yelled

"there's only three of us" said Brick

"Uh..."*raspberry*

"But what do you-"

* Sandy did a raspberry*

"Well while you do that you have to get brat here" I said

*Sandy flew to get Brat*

"What does she mean 7?" Asked Boomer

"I may have one idea" I said

*monitor came down*

"Hey Bratty!" Said Sandy

"Ugg there's that litte happy sunshine" said Berserk

"What do you want!" Said Brute

"Your sister" Sandy said

"Why should we?" Asked Berserk

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Bratty gets to make out with Boomerang" said Sandy

"I can!" Squealed Brat

"Yup" she said

"Yes I would!" She said and left with Sandy

*monitor went back up*

"That little bitch is going to get caught" said Berserk

"What should we do?" Asked Brute

"Follow the prick,lets go" she said

*the girls went to the set and went in and sweat drop*

*Brat is making out with Boomer and everyone els is holding Bubbles down*

"Who know little miss sunshine actually ment that Brat will make out with Boomer" said Brute

"I WILL KILL YOU BRAT!I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND LIMBS AND SELL THEM AS PURSES! I WILL ELIMINATE YOU" yelled Bubbles

*Sandy took out a pan and knocked out Bubbles*

"Phew" said everyone and let go of Bubbles

*Everyone went back to their place and Blossom sat on Brick's lap*

*Bunny just stood there and Buttercup dragged Bubbles to her spot*

"Okay times up Bratty" said Sandy

"M" she mumbled

*Sandy pry Brat off of Boomer*

"Thank you" he panted

"Why are Berjerk and Brule here" asked Sandy

"Its Berserk and Brute not Berjerk and Brule" said Berserk

"Don't care, but why are you here?" Asked Sandy

"We came for our bitch of a sister" said Brute

"Alright" said Sandy and threw Brat to her sisters

"Well leave" said Buttercup

"Why should we when there's the rowdyruff boys here" said Brute seductively

"Iron tail" Sandy said

"What?" Said Brat

*Pikachu came out of Sandy's hair and use iron tail on the girls and knocked them out (well mabey killed)*

"Can we torture them too?" Sandy asked hopefully

"Let the audience say if we should" I said

"Aww" Sandy said disappointed and check the girls pulse

"Okay lets read the other truths and dares" I said

_Blossom punch BC for stealing Brick. And Butch for you know what. Butch do the same to your brother. And steal his hat and wear it._

_Bubbles shoot Brat with a gun_

"Blossom you get to punch Buttercup for stealing Brick" I said

*Blossom punched Buttercup*

"You puch like a girl" said Buttercup

"Probably because I am a girl" said Blossom

"Bubbles can puch even harder" said Buttercup

"How can sweet little Bubbles puch better than me?" Asked Blossom

"Probably cause she learn from the best!" Said Buttercup

"Butch do the same thing to your brother and put on his hat" I said

*Butch took Brick's hat and punched him*

"Um what is going on here?" Asked Bunny

"Oops I forgot, Hi Bunny! This is a truth or dare thing where the audience get to review truth or dares for you"I said

"Sound fun" she said

"Believe me Bunny its not" Blossom said

"Um where do I sit then?" Bunny asked

"Sit in Blossom's spot" Buttercup said

*Bunny sat on Blossom's spot and looked around*

"We'll let Bubbles shoot Brat later, lets read the next truths or dares" I said

_Dares;_

_-Sandy has to make Ash come to their dimension and stay on the stage next to her for 2 chapters_

_-Buttercup and Brick have to continue being love struck until Butch finally snaps_

_-Boomer and Blossom has to stay in 'your room' and shave to shave their heads and they cannot leave until both their heads are bald_

_-Bubbles you can get to attack anyone randomly(no one els but you a de le host can know about it and you can't talk about it)_

_Truths,_

_-Sandy how is it having Ash by uour side for the time being?_

_-Are Buttercup and Brick still alive after Butch snapped_

_-like your new hair do Blossom and Boomer_

_-who did you attack_

"Okay Sandy can't do that dare it will lead to a LOT of confusion" I said

"What dare" she asked putting the powerpunk girls in a containment box

*Bubbles woke up*

"Nothing, Buttercup you have to act lovestruck to Brick until Butch snaps..." I said

*Blossom got off of Brick and Buttercup sat down on his lap and Butch snapped already*

*Butch starts destroying the set*

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"yelled Boomer

*The powerpunk girls woke up from Boomer's scream*

*Buttercup ran up to Butch and hugged him*

*Brute growled*

"What do you want?" He asked angrily

*Buttercup kissed him and lead him to 'your room'*

"What happened?" Asked Bunny

"You experience a really short rampage of Butcher" Sandy said

"Whats a Butcher?" Asked Bunny

"A nickname I gave to the rampaging boy" Sandy answered

*Buttercup and Butch came out of 'your room' smiling and Buttercup sat on Butch's lap now*

"Oh Buttercup! I'm so jelly! You can make a boy stop rampaging with just one kiss! I just love true love! I wish I have a true love!" Squealed Bubbles

*Boomer frowned*

"Now that they're out, Blossom and Boomer have to go to 'your room' and shave your heads" I said

*Boomer touched his hair*

"But I like my hair" he pouted

"DON'T MAKE HIM PLEASE! HE LOOKS CUTE WITH HIS HAIR!HIS HAIR IS SO SOFT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" yelled Bubbles

"What she said!" Said Boomer

"Boomerang go to 'your room'" Sandy said

*Boomer and Blossom hesitantly went to your room*

"Can someone please tell me what is happening" said Bunny

"I'll explain at home, after the professor scold us for bringing you back from the dead, and for not telling him that we made you before" said Bubbles

"I remember! I exploded!" Said Bunny

*Boomer and Blossom came out with anime tear falls*

"I now know how it feels to loose your hair" said Boomer

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Yelled Bubbles

*me whisper something to Bubbles*

*Bubbles whisper something to Sandy*

*Sandy got out a laser beam gun*

*Bubbles starts shooting Brat*

"Hey stop it! Stop it stop it!" Said Brat

"MAKE ME!"yelled Bubbles

"Well Bubbles obviously attacked Brat, Brick and Buttercup is still alive, so Boomer and Blossom, how do you like your new hairdo?" I asked

*still have anime tear fall* "horrible!" They said

"Great! Lets read more truths or dares!" I said

_Dares-Buttercup_

_Kick butch brick and boomer for touching your boobs_

_Bubbles-_

_Push boomer of a building_

_Truth Bubbles_

_Did u like pushie boomer of that building_

"Here's my revenge" Buttercup said and kicked Butch first

"Ow!" He said

*Buttercup turned around and kicked Brick then Boomer*

"Ow!" They said

"I want my hair back!" Whined Blossom out of nowhere

"You just have to ask" said Sandy

*Sandy brought back Blossom and Boomer's hair*

"YES HIS CUTE HAIR IS BACK!" Yelled Bubbles

"Finally" said Brat

"Bubbles are you done shooting Brat?" I asked

"Yes" she said

"Great now push Boomer of a building!" I said

"What!" Said Boomer

*Bubbles drag Boomer to a building*

*Monitor came down*

"Sorry Boomer" said Bubbles and pushed him of the building

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Boomer

"He does know that he has powers right?" Sandy asked

"AHHHHHH!" He keeps yelling

*one minute later*

*Boomer still falling*

*Sandy called Boomer*

"Boomerang you know that you can fly right?" She asked

"Oh I forgot!" He said

*Pikachu and Sandy facepalm*

"Well Bubbles how does it feel to push Boomer off the building?" I asked

"For some reason I feel like I'm doing revenge" Bubbles said

*Boomer came back and the monitor went back up*

"Revenge? What did I do?" Boomer asked

"I don't know!" Bubbles said

"Lets read more truths or dares"I said

_The girls have o go skinny dipping with the guys_

*the girls went to 'your room' to change*

"Do I have to do that too?" Asked Bunny

"No you're new here so you don't have to" I said

"Phew!" She said

"Why can't we do it too?" Whined Brat

"Shut up" I said

*me and Sandy face the wall and sat down*

"Oh my god" said Brick looking at Blossom

*the girls went in the pool and the boys immediately took of their clothes*

*ppnkz girls have perverted smiles*

"How long will this be?" Asked Sandy

"Squeak squeak" said Pikachu

"STOP TOUCHING ME YOU PERVERT!" Yelled Buttercup

"A loooong time but lets read the truths and dares" I said

_DARES_

_buttercup stay away from brick and again act romantic to butch for 8 chapters_

_butch never and I mean NEVER let go of buttercup (not literally)_

_brick stay THE FUCK AWAY FROM BUTTERCUP OR FELL THE WRATH OF ME BANANAS_

_blossom you haven't done anything wrong that ruins anything so far so heres a cookie_

_bubbs and boom you get free passes to go to any water park you want_

_TRUTHS_

_buttercup answer truthfully because you're my fav do you like brick (please say no)_

_butch have you ever had thoughts were you think you might kill yourself_

_brick I hate you I dont care how many people love you YOU ARE A BASTURD AND YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL AND DON'T COME BACK thank you_

_blossom do you still hate me(puppy dog eyes)_

_bubbs and boom like your gifts_

_shipper tell your fav couple from greatest to least_

"Well I guess we have to wait"I said

*moaning in the pool*

"B-boomer"groaned Bubbles

"I'm too scared to look" I said

"That makes two of us" said Sandy

"Squeak squeak" said Pikachu

"Oh the blonde is just kissing Bubbles neck" Bunny said

"Makes sense" I said

"Well he did have a lot of practice" Sandy said

"What?" I asked

"One of his goal is too make Bubbly love his neck kissing so he use the sluts and hoes that Bricker and Butcher brought for practice"she said

"Ohhhh! What about when you said not wanting to raise seven boys?" I asked

*Sandy did a nervous chuckle*

"Don't tell me that-"

"Yup" she said

"Why?!" I asked

"Did you even heard the name?" She asked

"Oh" I said

*more moaning*

*giggling*

"Hey uh Sandy is it? Who are those girls and boys?" Asked Bunny

"Ahh yes uh those girls who are growling are the powerpunk girls" Sandy said pointing at the ppks

"Why do they look like my sisters?" Bunny asked

*moaning grew*

"Times up!" I said

"Let your sisters explain" said Sandy

"Awww why?" Asked Butch

"You still have more truths and dares" I said

"Fine" they said

*Girls went to 'your room'*

*boys put their clothes back on*

*Girls came out and Blossom sat on Brick's lap*

"Okay Buttercup you have to stay away from Brick and act romantic to Butch for 8 chapters" I said

"Again" she whined

"Yes again" I said

"Fine" she said and sat on Butch's lap and snuggled

*Buttercup and Butch starts talking love to eachother*

"Butch you can NEVER let go og Buttercup and Brick you have to stay away from Buttercup" I said

*Brick picked up Blossom in bridal style and sat on Blossom spot*

"Blossom! Here's a cookie for not ruining anything" I said giving a cookie

"Yummy" she said

*Brick did a fake pout*

*Blossom gave him a piece of cookie*

"Here are free passes for any water park you want to go to" I said handing them to Bubbles and Boomer

"Yay!" They said

"Buttercup do you like Brick?" I asked

"No! The only reason we snuggle was because we want to make Blossom and Butch jealous" she said

"Well it work" said Butch and peck her cheek

"Butch have you ever thought about killing yourself?" I asked

"No! Why would I think that?" He asked

"Yea all you think about is naked women" said Sandy

"I do not!" Said Butch

"Want me to read your mind again?" Asked Sandy

"Never mind" he said

"Brick, Bananas hate you and want you to go to hell and NEVER come back!" I said

"So Bananas want me to stay in school forever?" He asked

*Blossom rolled her eyes*

"Do you guys like your gifts?" I asked

"Yes! I'm going to use it forver!" Said Bubbles

"Me too!" Said Boomer

"Okay my turn, my first favorite couple is Butchercup, then Blossick, then Boomubbles" I said

"Your least favorite couple is me and Boomer?" Asked Bubbles

"Sorry! Its just that my arm don't get as tingly when I read Boomubbles, you guys are cute together but Blossick seems a little bit more cuter, and my arm gets a little bit mkre tingly, but whenever I read Butchercup I can't even controll my arm!" I said

*greens, reds, and blues blushed*

"So the tingling in your arms determine how much you like the shipping?" Asked Blossom

"Yup! Now for the last truths and dares" I said

_Sandy has to go on a date with Ash and she can't say no_

"So I have to go to a specific month, day, and year with him?" Asked Sandy

*everyone facepalm*

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak!" Said Pikachu

"Ohhhhh so pretty much hang out" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak!" Said Pikachu

"I already did that when we we're traveling together" she said

SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!" Yelled Pikachu

"Fine!" She said and left

"Who's Ash?" Asked Boomer

"No one" I said

"Well what now?" Asked Brick

"Well its just her so you can leave" I said

"Yes!" The boys said and left

*The boys came back*

"Will she come back?" Asked Brick

"Yup!" I said

"Okay" he said and left

"Come on Bunny! We are going to introduce you to the professor!" Said Bubbles

*I went to the other room and turned on the T.V*

*Ash giving her a bear hug again*

"I...can't...breathe!" Said Sandy

*Ash let go*

"Sorry" he said

*Sandy took a deep breath*

"Its okay!" She said

"Where do you keep going?" Ash asked

"Somewhere" she said again

"Tell me the truth" he said

"Somewhere is anywhere so I am" Sandy said

"Pikachu" said her Pikachu

"Okay why are you here now?" he asked

*Sandy and Ash's stomach growled*

"Perfect timing! I'm here to have a picnick with you" Sandy said

*Ash blushed*

"Just you and me or with out pokemon again?" He asked

"Just you and me, i already fed my Pokemon..oh and our Pikachu too since they don't like their pokeballs" Sandy said

*Ash smiled*

"What are we waiting for lets eat!" He said and grabbed her hand

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sandy said

* I turned off the T.V*

"Well thats it for now thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading and sorry if I took too long, not my best work here I think, but please review more,and remember to review if we should keep the powerpunk girls!**


	17. Chapter 17

"We're baaaaaack!" I said

"Yay I got my own spot! And I also know everything too!" Said Bunny

"Yup! Because there's now a new sister in the ppg I got a new sofa with a light purple spot for you" I said

"Thank you" said Bunny

*rrb looks at Sandy*

"What?" She asked

"Why can't we have a new brother?" Asked the rrb in a unison

"Having you three is too much already" Sandy said

"I want another brother! These two are not really good" said Boomer

"Hey!" They said

"Hey! Before I read the truths and dares, Sandy how was the date?" I asked

"Booooooring! All we did was ate! That's what we usally do" she said

"Why are we here?" Asked Brat

"Well, because I forgot to let you go!" Sandy said

"Well can we at least have a couch like them? We could only stand up you know!" Said Berserk

*Sandy snapped her fingers and a couch with dark red, blue, and green came out that says ppnk (lol I forgot the abbreviation last time XD)*

"Okay lets read the truths and dares" I said

_Dares:_

_-Bubbles you have to stay in the same room filled with fanboys they can (almost) do anything to you and Boomer can't do anything_

_-Buttercup you have to call Mitch over on the set for ONE chapter and see what his reaction is for you and Butch_

_-Blossom I apologized for having you to shave your head again so you can eat a 6ft chocolate cake and you can attack anyone you like_

_-Boomer I apologized for daring you to shave your hair sooooo you can do anything to Bubbles after the dare I gave her_

_Truths_

_-How are the fanboys? Are you jelly Boomer?_

_-Did Mitch react like the way you thought he was going to react?_

_-Hows_ _le_ _cake?_

_-You_ _didn't_ _steal_ _her virginity did you_ _Boomer?_

"Well there can't be many fanboys right?" Asked Bubbles

"Wrong" said Sandy

"What?" Asked Bubbles

*Sandy pushed Bubbles in 'your room' where the fanboys are*

"Guys look it Bubbles!" Said a random guy

*Sandy pinned Boomer right before he almost he ram the door open*

"Don't do it Boomerang!" She said

"Let me go!" He said

*Bubbles use her super scream*

"Oh my ear!" Said a boy

"Let me go!" Said Boomer

"Nope!" Said Sandy

"Dude I touch her boobs!" Said another

"Let me GO!" Said Boomer

"No!" Said Sandy

"Squeak squeak squeak!" Said Pikachu

"Dude I touched her v-"

"LET ME GO NOW!"Yelled Boomer

*Bubbles got out of 'your room' with her hair messy and her clothes torn*

*Sandy let go of Boomer and Boomer went and hugged Bubbles then kissed her*

*Bubbles blushed and kissed back*

"Aww! Okay Buttercup you have to call Mitch over" I said

*Buttercup called Mitch*

"Yo Bitch!" She said

"Its Mich" he said over the phone

"Yea yea, hey can you come to the place where we were tied up?" Buttercup asked

"I guess why?" He asked

"Just do it Bitch" Buttercup said and hung up

*one minute later*

"Whats taking him so long?" I asked

"Well he can't fly!" Said Buttercup

"Well I guess we do Blossom's dare" I said

*Blossom hold her head*

"You get to have this six foot cake" I said bringing out the cake

"Wow thats big" she said

"Momoko from her universe would eat that in 15 seconds" whipered Sandy to me

"I don't think I can eat it all" Blossom said

"We'll use it for the wedding?" I said more like asked

"I forgot about that" said Butch

"What wedding?" Asked Mitch

"Finally!" I said

"My wedding" said Buttercup flatly

"WHAT?" He asked

*Buttercup showed him the ring*

"Oh you did..." he said

*Buttercup stuck her tounge out*

"Why do you need me here?" Asked Mitch

"Hi!" Said Sandy as she magically appeared in the back of him

"SHIT!" He yelled

*Mitch turned around and hugged his stomach*

"Don't worry! You are just a guest for today, here I made you a chair, it even has the same thing on your shirt, 'Mitch rocks'" Sandy said

*Mitch took the chair and sat between the ppg and rrb sofa*

"Yea lets use it for the wedding" said Blossom

"Okay well Bubbles! How are the fanboys?" I asked

"Horrible! They were touching me in parts where they shouldn't!" She said

*Boomer growled*

"Okay Boomer is obviously jealous and he didn't steal her virginity, and Blossom is going to use the cake for the wedding...uh idk when, and lets read the other truths and dares" I said

_Hopes:_

_That the wedding for BC and Butch is tommorow_

_That Sandy and Ash starts being a thing_

_U need to know_

_Bubbles and Boomer if u want to do "it" then get married_

_Truths_

_Blossom which sister do you prefer? Bubbles, Bunny,or BC_

_Brick which brother do you prefer? Butch, Boomer, or Blitz?_

_Dares_

_I dare Blossom to tell everyone how she feels about them_

_I dare Brat to create a 4th sister and name her Beware._

_Beware will be the ppnk for Bunny_

"Eh lets do it tommorow" said Buttercup

"YES!" Yelled Butch

"Sandy is Ash your 'gushy lovey best friend'?" I asked

"No" she said with a very faint blush

"Bubbles and Boomer! I know you guys reaaaaaly want to do "it" with eachother so get married and do it" I said

*Bubbles and Boomer blushed madly*

"Who said we do?" Asked Boomer

*Sandy raised her hand*

"Why?" Asked Bubbles

"Cause you really do" she said

"Blossom which sister do you perfer? Bubbles, Bunny, or Buttercup?" I asked

"Bunny, she's less annoying" Blossom amswered

"Hey" said Bubbles and Buttercup

"Brick who do you prefer? Butch, Boomer or Blitz? Blitz?" I asked

"Who's Blitz?" Asked Brick

"I don't know" I said

"Is he supposed to be my brother?" He asked

"I guess" I said

"Then I choose Blitz!" He said

"He doesn't even exsist!" Said Boomer

"Exactly"said Brick

"Okay uh Blossom! You have to tell everyone how you feel about them" I said

*Blossom went to Brick first and whispered in his ear*

*Brick blushed madly and smiled*

"Butch, you're kinda like a brother to me and I am gratefull that you are marring my sister, but one complain from her and you're done" Blossom said

*Blossom went to Boomer*

"Though you are kinda sensitive like Bubbles, you're a good man, even though you cry like a girl" said Blossom

"Hey!" Boomer said

*Blossom went to Sandy*

"I am actually impressed by you, you are raising three superhuman boys that are five years older than you, and you manage to survive their obnoxiousness, grossness, and such, though I always wonder who created you" said Blossom

"Hey!" Said the boys

"Oh you thought I'm a creation? Oh no no no, I was actually given birth by a _human_, you know when they do "it" and give birth" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak" Pikachu said

"WHAT!"everyone said

"Yeah not a very good human" Sandy said

"Well what about Pikachu, when did you met Pikachu? And how did you get powers?" Asked Blossom

"Pikachu and I were born in the same day at the same time, weird right, and I actually don't know about my powers, I just got them" Sandy said

"Oh thats explains it!" Said Brick

"You were one year old when you became our mom!" Said Butch

"And you call _me_ a baby!" Said Boomer

"Enough! Keep doing your dare Blossom" Sandy said

"How many people are there with superpowers?!" Asked Mitch

*Blossom went to me*

"You're weired, crazy, a bit scary, and a little chidlish for your age" she said

"Wow! I was right! I knew you were going to say that!" I said

*Blossom went to the ppnk*

"You three are the worst people I met! You three are also obnoxious, rude, mean, and fucking ugly!" Blossom said

"Finally Blossom swears" said Buttercup

*Blossom went to Bunny*

"Even though you were barley born, I am glad to have you in the utonium family" said Blossom

*Blossom went to Bubbles*

"You are very bubbly and sweet and I am also glad that you're my sister" she said and went to Buttercup

"Though you act a little like a boy, and rude and such, you have a good heart and I'm glad you are my sister" she said

"Okay now Brat has to make a new sister" I said

"She's to dumb to even cook" said Berserk

"Hey!" Said Brat and kicked her sister

"Just do it!" Said Brute

"How? We don't have fucking space!" Said Brat

"Fine I'll just let you go" Said Sandy and let Brat go to make a new sister

*Sandy brought out a pot and got out salt, vinigar and everything nasty*

*everyone got behind their sofa and Mitch behind his chair*

*explosion*

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Asked the new ppnk

"Yes we have a new sister!" Said the ppnks

*Rrb look at Sandy*

"No!" She said

"Yea yea whatever, where am I?" Asked the new sister

"Well, you're in our truths and dares set where people get to review truths and dares for you guys, Beware" I said

"And who are those ratchets girls saying that I'm their new sister?" Asked Beware pointing at the ppnks

"Hey!" The ppnks say angrily

"Well they are the powerpunk girls and they are your sister so your a new powerpunk girl too" I said

"Why can't we get a new brother?" Asked Boomer

"Having you three is already to much!" Yelled Sandy

*Boomer starts thinking*

"Yea I have no idea who are the rest" said Beware

"Let your sisters explain when you guys are home...if I remember to let you go this time" said Sandy

*Sandy pushed Brat and Beware back in the containment cage and made the sofa bigger for Beware*

"I WANT A NEW BROTHER!" yelled Boomer and starts a tantrum

"No!" Sandy said

"I want a brother I want a brother I want a brother I want a brother!" Yelled Boomer

*Sandy bow turned red*

"I SAID NO!" Sandy said

"Can you take me to the past?" Asked Boomer

"Why?" Asked Sandy

"I want to do something to uh...Mojo!" Boomer said

"Hmm alright...what day do you want to go?" Asked Sandy suspicious

*Boomer whispered her the day*

"Okay" she said and put Boomer in the past

*Sandy put a forcefield around her and me*

*Boomer came back and Sandy stoped time*

"THAT LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" Sandy yelled

"What happened?" I asked

"Well Boomerang went to the past and somehow he made uh well _him!"_ Sandy said pointing at the new brother of the RRB

"And now he is my son! And when I let go of this forcefield, you, Pikachu and I will not even remember _not_ having him" she said

"So Boomer made him in the past where the rowdyruff was first born?" I asked

"Yup and when I let go of the forcefield it will be like that and now it might be diffrent because of that" Sandy said

"So he's your son ever since you met the boys" I said

"Yup and thats not all, since they're are four I have 8 sons now! Not 6!" Sandy said

"Now what? Oh let me guess, theres going to be male counterparts for the ppnks coming here!" I said mockingly "and your name does mean the defender of men and defender of mankind" I said

(**I searched it up a bunch of times cause its my name too and it actually says defender of men or defender of mankind, I could be very wrong though)**

"Well suck it up" she said and let go of the forcefield and start time again

*Sandy's bow turned back to blue*

(Well now when I make other fanfictions about the ppg (which I doubt I will) I guess I have to use Blitz and Bunny and Beware XP)

"Well okay! Let's read the other truths or dares!" I said

_Boomer has to stay in the your w/ whatever he is scared of_

"I'm not scard of anything" said Boomer

"Sure like you're not scared of frogs" Blitz said

(Idk a name for Bunny's counterpart so I put Blitz because of the last dare)

"I'm not!" Said Boomer

*Sandy pushed him in 'your room' and Boomer screamed*

"Get me out of here!" Yelled Boomer

"It's a dare Boomerang" Said Sandy

"Okay thats it for now! Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading. P.s I keep getting dares that involve Ash coming to the set. I'm sorry but I can't do that its to much confusion, not for you guys for the boys...I'm trying to make the story around the Powerpuff girls and not anything els...with the exception of Sandy, so if Ash comes he'll be confuse and the boys will be confuse...I hope this doesn't confuse **_**you**_ **guys**


	18. Chapter 18

*RRB came in with Sandy over Boomer's shoulder and blonde with a tail on Blitz's shoulder*

"We should probably wake her up" said Brick

*Boomer set down Sandy and slapped her*

"I don't want to put it on!" Said Sandy

"Well you're are" said Brick

*Sandy looked down and saw that she's wearing a dress and looked at the Blonde who is also wearing a dress*

"Hmp!" Said Sandy and woke up the blonde

"I'm up!" Said the blonde

"Who's the blonde?" I asked

"Pikachu" said Sandy

"But-"

"She's a mouse yes but I can turn her to anything I want but the tail stays for some reason" Sandy said

"Well who's going to say the long speach that happens at the wedding?" Asked Pikachu

"Me!" Said Sandy

*Ppgs and ppnks came in with dresses and the professor, Mojo, and Him is tied up*

*Butch and Buttercup walked down the aisle*

"We are gather here today in this fake wedding, that was not even planned, I mean look theres not even a fucking flower girl and what no decoration?, and its not even legal, so Butterfly can't change her name, so we can get on with the show and so Butcher can stop bugging me" said Sandy

*professor, Mojo, and Him starts struggling to get out*

"I have no idea what the guy say because I never been to a wedding before but I see some movies that do it sooo uh you may kiss the bride!" Sandy said

*Butch and Buttercup kissed and the professor got out and use a ray gun filled with antidote X but Sandy knocked him out*

"and now we eat cake" Said Sandy

"Great now we read the truths and dares" I said

_BTW his name is blitz and you said this isn't ppgz_

"Hey Sandy can you put a shield or something around me so you guys can't here me?" I asked

*Sandy put up a forcefield*

"Alright it's NOT ppgz but sometimes we might mention it because Sandy goes to their universe, and if you're wondering who are the other four she's raising, well its also the rowdyruff boy, she goes to some universes that you may or may not know" I said "thats all now how do I get out?"

*Me starts pounding*

*Sandy let go of the forcefield*

_Dares;_

_-I dare Brat and Bubbles to stay in the same room as three of their fears (six fears all together)_

_-Also every time someone enters the same room as them 'save' them a new fear added_

_-Buttercup you have to wear a dress for ONE chapter even after your wedding and Butch can do anything to you_

_Truths;_

_-Had fun in the room if fears?_

_-Who entered? _

_-You still alive Buttercup? _

_-Blossom, if you were to relive a moment, which on will it be_

"Okay Brat and Bubbles! You have to go to the room of fears!" I said

"W-what?" Asked Bubbles

"Go to 'your room'" said Sandy

*Brat and Bubbles went to your room hesitantly*

"Okay I am NOT getting the bugs" Sandy said

"I'm not!" I said

"I'll do it!" Said Bunny and came back with a box of bugs

"Okay! Don't get that near us, put it in 'your room'" I said

*Bunny put the box of bugs in 'your room'*

"EEEEEEEK!"yelled the girls

"We need two more" I said

"Well I can just turn of the lights in 'you room" Sandy said and turned off the lights of 'your room'

"AHHHHHHH!"the girls yelled

"One more and thats it" I said

"Uhhh lets just put some random dolls there? If you have any, cause I don't" Sandy said

"I never had a doll before but how about HIM?"I asked

"What are you looking at me for?" Asked HIM

"Shit man, your voice, to high and too annoying" I said

"What did you say!" Said HIM angrily

"You happen to have dolls?" Asked Sandy

"Why yes! But I won't give them to you hahahahahahaha!" Said HIM

"Why not?" Asked Sandy

"Cause you stole the boys from me!" Said HIM angrily

"Here we go again" Sandy said

"I got them back to life! I gave them vaccinations! I was supposed to raise them not you!" HIM said angrily "you're just a little girl who is younger than the boys"HIM said calmly

*Sandy snapped her fingers and HIM's dolls appeared and Sandy put them in 'your room'*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the girls

"Okay Buttercup you have to wear a dress even after the wedding and Butch can do anything to you" I said

"Aww" she said

"Just wait Butterbabe I'll make it good" Butch said

"AHHHHHHH!" they yelled

"Blossom! If you can re-live a moment, what moment will it be?" I asked

"Hmmm, oh yea when I won smartest girl in Townsville award!" She said

(Idk if she actually did before but if she did just think she got it again)

"Nerd" said Brick

"Great now lets read the other truths or dares" I said

_Sandy bring the power punks male counterpart_

"Wait does that mean I have to raise them too?" She asked

"No! Let the good version of Mojo jojo do it, jomo momo" I said

(Idk if thats his name)

*Sandy went to Jomo momo place*

"Hello there" he said

"Here!" She said and give him ingredients

(I have no idea for ingredients sooo why not review them?)

*Sandy came back with three boys*

"Here" she said and put the boys down

"Hi I'm" (idk a name please review a name) said the red

"Im_" said the blue

"I'm_" said the green

"And I'm_"said the green

"And who's married?" Asked _ (red)

"Me" said Buttercup flatly

*Ppnks girls looking at Rrnks boys seductively*

*Bubbles and Brat run out*

"DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE EVER AGAIN!" Yelled Brat

"I am so confused right now, where are we?" Asked _ (blue)

"This is a truth and dare thing where people get to review truths and dares for you" I said

"Okay but why are _we_ here?" Asked _(green)

*Sandy snapped her fingers and everything is back to normal except for the Rrnks boys sofa*

"Great! Now we have everything organize!" I said

"Yup! The girls on the right and the boys on the left" Sandy said

"Lets read the other truths and dares" I said

_Dares_

_Blossom have to kiss Dexter and Brick can NOT hold be held down Got it!_

_Bubbles have to tell Boomer about her first crush_

_BC has to write a heart felt vow to Butch_

_Bunny and Blits have to be in the same room together_

_Sandy has to get shocked by Pikachu_

_Truths_

_From being recreated Bunny which is your favorite sistet but B4 you answer did you know that your sister thought u were a reject_

"We have to bring Dexter again and Blossom has to kiss him" I said

"Again?" Whined Blossom

"I'll get him" Sandy said and turned to the Rrnks boys

"There's going to be a lot if drama and weirdness so get used to it" Sandy said and left

*Monitor came down*

*lights are off and Dexter is there with only one light planing something*

*Sandy creeped up on him*

"If you want her heart you better do better than that" Sandy said

"Ah!" He said" what are you doing here?" He asked

"To kidnapp you or should I say nerdnapp whatever" she said and took him

*Sandy came back*

"Oh h-hi Blossom" he said

*Blossom sighed in annoyance and kissed Dexter*

*Brick immediately beat up Dexter*

"Don't hurt him too much! I don't want to pay that much for the medical bill" Sandy said

*Brick stops*

"You...only care...about...the..

...bill?" Dexter asked

"Yea..." Sandy said

"I have a feeling I will hate this" said _ (red)

"Oh yeah" everyone except the Rrnks said

"And I have no idea that Bubbles had a first crush before Boomer" I said

(If your talking about ppgz then you got the wrong show or idk whos Bubbles's first crush)

"What? I never did" Bubbles said

"Phew" said Boomer

"Buttercup you have to write a heart felt vow to Butch" I said

"Yea I'm not good at that" Buttercup said

"Aren't you guys a little to young to marry?" Asked_(green)

"Thats why its fake" Sandy said dragging Dexter to the corner of the room

"Okay Bunny and Blitz! You have to go to 'your room' alone" I said

"A-alone" Bunny chocked

"Come on cupcake, lets go" Blitz said and went in 'your room'

"If he does anything, don't hesitate to knock him out" Sandy said to Bunny

"Thanks for the advice?" Bunny said more like ask

"Sandy has to get shocked by Pikachu" I said

"I'm immune to electricity for some reason" Sandy said

"So you have a partner that youre immune to" I said

"Weired right? I mean she can't tell if my electric attacks are stong or not since she's can't even feel it" pikachu said

*Brick starts touching Pikachu's tail*

"Duuude your tail feel weired" said Brick

*Pikachu slaps Brick with her tail*

"I'm a mouse, so its a mouse tail" Pikachu said

"But you're human right now, and you have a tail isn't that weired" he said

"And you're a superhuman nerd who go beat by a four year old in a arm wrestling match" pikachu said

"I let her win" Brick said with an embarrassed blush

"Yeah you let her win by using your super strength to lose on 'purpose'" Sandy said

*Brick muttered something*

"Who are your parents?" Asked _(red)

"Oh a chimp a cross dressing lobster and her" Boomer said pointing at Sandy when he said her

"Are you ten?" Asked_(purple)

"Twelve" Sandy said

"Okay but who us the thirteen year old telling you guys what to do?" Asked _(blue)

"Twelve, man you're bad at age, let Sandy explain everything to you" I said

"Uggggggggg! Okay" Sandy said

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"Bunny yelled

"Don't hesitate!" Sandy yelled

"Why no-"

*Bunny came out dragging Blitz out with her*

"Here's your brother" Bunny said and put Blitz on the sofa

"Bunny who's your favorite sister? But before you answer did you know that you're sister thought you were a reject? Reject?" I asked

(If you mean when she was unstable, when Boomer went to the past to get a brother he somehow made Bunny born on the same time and day the girls were born)

"What?" Bunny asked

"We never thought that!" The girls said

"Please no drama please no drama please no drama" I said

"I was born on the same day as you and you thought _I _was a reject?" Bunny asked

*Sandy knocked out Bunny*

"I hate siblings fighting" Sandy said

"We do it all the time" Boomer said

"Thats why I hate it" Sandy said

"Now for the other truths and dares"I said

_Dares_

_Boomer:beat every fanboy that touched Bubbles as fast as you can_

_Truths_

_Boomer:how did you feel beating up thos fanboys_

*Sandy put the fanboys in 'your room' and Boomer went in*

"Okay lets see the others since he's doing that" I said

_Dares_

_Butch go outside or anywhere that has a love of people and scratch your crotch and say damn these crabs itch _

_Buttercup_

_stay in your underwear for 3 chapters_

_Blossom_

_Push a penny around a toilet with your tounge_

_Boomer_

_Go stick you sock-covered foot in the toilet until your toes are in the hole, you must remain like this until the toilet flush. When finished, put your shoes back on and enjoy the squishyness!_

"Duuude those are awesome dares, alright Butch you have to go out in public and scratch your crotch saying 'damn these crabs itch" I said

"Haha like last time" Sandy said

*Butch blushed in embarrassement*

*Butch left*

*Monitor came down and he took of his tux and starts scratching his crotch*

"Woo! Damn these crabs itch!" He ssid

*girls starts going to him*

"MAY I SCRATCH IT FOR YOU?"a girl yell

"I SPECIALIZE IN CRABS!" said another

*girls all talking at once*

*Boomer came out*

"Well thats take care of that" he said

"Buttercup you have to be in your underwear for three chapters" I said

"What?! Can I just stay in this dress?" She asked

"Okay but for this chapter but for the next three your in your underwear, besides Butch will enjoy it" I said

*Butch came back*

"You bet I'll do" he said

"Okay Blossom here's a penny" I said and have her a penny

"Your dare is to push this penny around the toilet with your tounge" I said

"Ew" she said and went to the bathroom

"Ew the penny went in the toilet! Oh well" she said

"I have another" I said giving her another one

"Do it miss goody goody" said Berserk

"Who's the buety?" Asked_(red) to Brick

"Blossom?" He asked

"No she's pretty sure but the other red headed buety" said_(red)

"Berserk? Wow" Brick said

*Blossom went to the bathroom*

"Blossom went to the bathroom, she put the penny on the toilet and starts moving it with her tounge" I said

"Would you stop narrating?" Asked Blossom annoyingly

"Sorry I do that a lot" I said

"Boomer! You have to stick your foot in the toilet with your sock!" I said

"Ewww" she said

*Boomer went to the bathroom*

*Boomer hesitantly took his shoe off*

"Don't mess me up got it" Blossom said

*Boomer nodds and put his foot in the toilet*

"Dude this is gross" he said

"Pretend like its last training when I taught you how to get out of goo" Sandy said

"Not helping" he said

*Blossom finally went to the handle and pushed*

"OH SHIT!" Boomer said

"I did it!" Blossom said

*Boomer put his shoe back on*

"It feel so weired" he said

"Well thats it for now! Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I took so long I got back to school, and I'm kinda slow on homework, and even if I don't get homework I get distracted VERY easily for some reason idk why, hope you forgive me, please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I know the names of the Rrnk boys! The red is Blarney, the blue one is Bolt, the green is Bruce, and the purple is Blake! And please can everyone just call me shipper and not author thanks, also can you guys review the ingredients for the Rrnks just for fun :3. Now lets begin!**

"We're baaaaaack!" I said

*Rrnks came with a traumatized face,Buttercup is just in her underwear and Butch starts drooling*

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"Since we're seventeen Jomo momo and Sandy came and told us everything about things we should know by now at the age of seventeen and what we should know is disgusting" said Blarney

"I thought babies came from that bird" said Bolt

"I thought people do _it _when they get married JUST to start a family ONLY" said Bruce

"I thought multiplication is hard" said Blake

"There's still more to learn then Jomo momo is putting you in school" Sandy said

"Whats that?" Asked Bolt

"A place where you learn things" Sandy said

"So you guys learn all that stuff in one day?" Asked Brick

"Well we have to, we're not born at the age of five like you guys, we were born just yesterday" said Blarney

"Great now lets get started!" I said

_Dares_

_Um...Sandy has to cast the next to episodes in the Pokemon universe_

_Uh...Bunny kick Butch in the face_

_Blossom read a brickercup fanfic_

(Uh I already got the names for them so I'll just put their names instead, sorry) _Blarney, Bolt, Bruce, and Blake you guys didn't do anything wrong so hears a cake_

_Butch I don't like you so kiss a rattle snake_

_Boomer you have to stop being adorable_

_TRUTHS!_

_bunny did you like Kicking butch in da face?_

_Blossom how do you feel after reading the fanfic?_

_Powerpunk boys how do you like the cake?_

_Butch How do you feel know that u know I hate you_

_Butch how did kissing the snake Feel, like?_

_Boomer how knot being adorable working out?_

*Sandy whispers something to me* "look I can do things in the Pokemon universe like have a battle or something but I won't do an episode of the show there and I can not bring anyone or any pokemon here" she said

"Okay got it" I said

"Bunny! Kick Butch in the face" I said

"With pleasure" Bunny said and kicked Butch in the face

"Ow!" He said "you kick hard"

"Okay Blossom here's a brickercup fanfic to read" I said handing her a Sandy's laptop to read

(Lol I don't own a laptop or computer)

"Okay lets see" she said and began reading

*Buttercup leaned over to read*

"EWW WHY WOULD THEY MAKE ME DO THAT?" she asked

"Don't know, okay Rowdyrunks boys you haven't done anything so far so heres a cake" I said

*Rrnks starts looking at it*

"Its a thing to eat" Sandy said

"Oh!" Said the boys and ate the cake

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever eaten!" Said Blake

"its like heaven!" Said Bruce

"I want more!" Said Bolt

"Where do you get these?" Asked Blarney

"Butch you have to kiss a rattle snake" I said

"What!" He squeaked

*Sandy brought in a rattle snake*

"G-get that t-t-thing away from me!" He said

"Kiss the snake" Sandy said holding up the snake

*Butch hesitantly kissed the snake*

"Ew ew ew ew ew!" He said

"I don't know if this is possible but Boomer have to stop being adorable" I said

"No!" Bubbles said

"How do I do that?" He asked

"How should I know? Well now the truths! Bunny do you like kicking Butch in the face?" I asked

"Yes!" She said

"Blossom how do you feel after reading the fanfic?" I asked

"Still not done" Blossom said angrily

*Buttercup leaned over to read*

"WHO MADE THIS SHIT?" She asked

"I don't know" Blossom said angrily

"You're right Bubbles she will read anything" said Bunny

"Rowdyrunk boys, how's the cake?" I asked

"Heaven!" They said

"Good, now Butch how does it feel to know that this person hates you?" I asked

"Feels normal I guess" he said

"And how does kissing the snake feel?" I asked

"ITS DISGUSTING AND SCARY!" He yelled

"Great now more truths and dares" I said

_Dares: I dare Butch to run outside in his underwere and scream"I AM FABULOUS"_

_I dare Blossom to lick the bottom of her shoe_

_Truths:Buttercup what was your favorite part of this story so far? Blitz what did you do in the room? _

"Well Butch you have to be just in your underwear outside and yell I'm fabulous" I said

"Seriously?" He asked

"Seriously" I said

*Butch took of his clothes and Buttercup starts looking at him up and down*

"Like what you see?" Butch said

"She likes what she sees in Brick" Blossom said angrily

*Buttercup leaned*

"HOW MANY CHAPTERS DOES THIS FANFICTION HAS!"Buttercup asked

*Brick went to see*

"Why do I sound like a total dork?" he asked

*Blossom growled*

"If you don't like it then stop reading it" Brick said

"Mhm" Blossom said

"Nerd" Brick said

"Mhm" Blossom said

*ding*

"Uh Sandy your laptop" said Buttercup

*Sandy looked at her laptop*

"Why does it says Boo-"

*Sandy snatched her laptop*

"SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNDDDDYYYYY!" a voice yelled

"Lower your voice!" She said and left

"Great now I'm bored with nothing to read" Blossom said

"Aw come on Blossom now that I'm near you I bet you're excited" Brick whispered in her ear

"Mhm" she said bored

*Brick peck Blossom's cheek and she just wave him off*

"What do I have to do to get your attention?" Brick asked

"Pay attention to see what Butch is doing!" I said and the monitor came down

*Butch standing in a crowd*

"I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FABULOUS!" He yelled

*Girls starts crowding around him*

"We know you are!" Said a girl

"We love you!" Said another

*Girls starts crawling on him*

"HELP ME! SAVE THE FABULOUS!" yelled Butch

*Everyone facepalm and Buttercup left to save Butch*

*Buttercup floating over the girls not knowing who is Butch*

"HELP THE FABULOUS HELP THE FABULOUS!" he yelled

"Hey look its Buttercup!" Said a boy

"Yea in her underwear!" Yelled another

"I CALL HER BOOBS!" said another

*Boys tackled Buttercup and trapped her too*

"WILL YOU PERVERTED FANBOYS STOP TOUCHING ME!" yelled Buttercup

*Butch got of the fangirls and beat up every single fanboy*

"Touch her one more time and Sandy will kill you for paying all of your medical bills!" Said Butch

"WHAT!" Sandy squeaked "I am not paying! Do you know how many fanboys there are? Oh and here Blossy" she said and gave Blossom her lap top

"Okay where was I?" Blossom said

"Would you stop reading that?" Asked Brick

"Mhm" said Blossom

*Butch and Buttercup came back*

"Blossom your other dare is too lick the bottom of your shoe" I said

*Blossom took of her shoe and licked it while reading*

"She's still hook up in that story!" Brick said

"Let me read!" Said Blarney and went to Blossom

"This is good" Blarney said

"Yea they have a lot of problems during their 'love adventure'"I said

"Oooo" said Blarney

"Can't be that good" said Berserk and went to look over

*reds except for Brick starts talking about the fanfiction*

"You give them attention?" Brick asked

"Ha at least my girl gave me attention"said Blitz

"Yea by hitting you with a pan" said Boomer

"Thats how you give affection?" Asked Blake

"No" said Bunny

"Unless you give them hated affection" said Beware

"Okay Buttercup what was your favorite part if the show so far?" I asked

*Buttercup blushed*

"Seven minutes in heaven with Butch" she muttered

"HOW ARE YOU GUYS ABLE TO GET ATTENTION FROM YOUR GIRLS?" Brick asked

"Brick" said Blossom

"Yes my cherry blossom" he said hopefully

"Keep it down I'm trying to read" she said

"Hmp" he said

"Okay Blitz what did you do in 'your room'?" I asked

"Oh hmm lets see...uh I start to touch my fluffy Bunny's hair and that didn't got her attention, so I start caressing her thighs and the next thing I know, Sandy yelled to not hesitate and a pan just hit me aaaand I don't remember the rest" Blitz said

"Stop calling me that!" Said Bunny

"Okay lets read the other truths or dares" I said

_-Brat and Bubbles can run over anyone with the monster truck again as much as they want_

_-Blossom, Brick and Dexter have to compete in a smart-off contest_

_-Berserk and Brute have to act like goody-goody _(my friends call me that in fourth grade)_like the ppg for 2-4 chapters (you choose)_

_-Butch you have to wear a dress, the same amount of time Buttercup has to stay in her underwear_

_Truths:_

_-Berserk who's your favorite sisters_

_-Sandy how many people are you taking care of? Not including Pikachu_

_-Author do you enjoy doing this?_

_-and who won the Smart-off contest?_

"What's a monster truck?" Asked the Rrnks boys

"Can they ride with us?" Asked Bubbles

"Yea sure go ahead" I said

"Lets run over whorebucks" said Brat

"Yea!" Said Bubbles

*Rrnks, Brat and Bubbles went in the monster truck*

*Monitor came down*

"Princess morebucks" said a made

"What do you want?" She asked

"There is a present for you" the maid said

"Ooooo what is it? Bring it in" she said

"As you wish" said the made evily

*The monster truck ran over Princess*

"Ow!" She yelled

*The monster truck ran over princess 100,000,000,001 times*

*They came back*

"Aww its over?" Asked Buttercup

"That was AWESOME!" Said Bruce

"We hurt a person but my little sunshine hates her so I hate her!" Said Bolt

"Sunshine?" Asked Bubbles

*Bolt went to Brat*

"Yea my sunshine" he said smiling

*Brat blushed madly*

"Touching, now Blossom, Brick and Dexter has to be in a Smart-off contest" I said

"Hey lets do it next chapter! The readers can review the questions!" Sandy said

"Yea!now Berserk and Brute, you have to act like goody-goddys!" I said

"Ugg no" said Brute

"Ha ha ha ha!" Said Beware

"They're not good?" Asked Blarney

"Ah were in love with bad people! I don't want to be in love with bad people!" Said Bruce

"No! We're good"said Berserk

"But you just say-"

"We're good" said Brute and she forced a smile

"Ooo this is going to be good" I said "anyway, Butch! You have to wear a dress for three chapters!" I said

"A dress!" He said

*Sandy snucked up on hin and put a ball dress in him*

"A ball dress really?" He asked

"Yup" she said

"at least its soft" he said

"Berserk who's your favorite sister?" I asked

"Hmm out of three bitches who is the least at bitching" she said "Brat"

"Okay Sandy how many people you're taking care of?" I asked

*Sandy whispered in my ear*

"The rowdyruff boys in this universe and the rowdyruff boys in the Ppgz, and if you want you can count my pokemon" she said

"Okay my truth, YES I DO ENJOY THIS!" I yelled "and everyone please call me shipper, and now the next truths and dares"

_BC get to beat up everyone I perfer Butch_

_Bunny has to tell who she thinks everyone likes_

_Here are some hardcord dares Bunny has to beat up the professor_

_Blossom HAS to beat up BC LOL XD_

_Sandy has to admit her favorite RRB, PPNKG GIRL, PPG, RRNK BOY_

_Boomer has to be stuck in a room of poisonous snakes_

_Truths_

_Out of everyone in the room _(I got their names so I'm gonna put their names instead)_Blarney, Bolt, Bruce, and Blake has to say who they like the most and who they hate the most_

_Sandy how do you feel about your Ashy. She can only tell the author peace._

"Can I do my truth first?" Sandy asked

"I guess" I said

*Sandy took out a jar if Ashes*

"His name is Ashy! Get it? Its Ashes, and he's the first thing that I've ever burn or at least part of it" she said

"Squeak squeak!" Said Pikachu

*I sweatdrop*

"I don't think thats the Ashy the review wants" I said

"Then who I don't know any Ashy in the world" she said

"Anyway Buttercup, you can beat up anyone you want" I said

"Well whorebucks is almost dead so its not that fun...I'll beat up Butch" she said

"Why?" He asked

"Because your 'save the fabulous' I ridiculous" she said

*Buttercup beat up Butch*

"I thought they love eachother because she said it was her wedding" said Brute

"Dude you are too nice and kinda dorky, why don't I teach you how to be cool" said Brick

"Why do we want to be cool? Won't that get us sick, you know because we'll be cold" said Blarney

"You need a lot if work, so why don't the master of awesomeness show you" said Brick

"Yea and teach them how to loose to a six year old in tug of war" Sandy said

"Shut up" said Brick

"Well isn't nice well nice?" Asked Boomer

"Yea" said Bubbles

"Yea it will be nice for Buttercup to be nice" said Butch

"Bunny you have to tell who you think everyone likes" I said

"Beware likes Blake, Brat likes Bolt, Berserk likes Blarney,Brute likes Bruce, Blossom likes Brick, Buttercup likes Butch, Bubbles like Boomer, and well the boys like the girls back" she said

"Ding ding ding got it right" I said

*everyone except me, Sandy, Bunny and Blitz blushed*

"There's another dare for you Bunny" I said

"What is it?" She asked

"You have to beat up the professor" I said

"Okay" she said and left

*monitor came down*

"Hi Professor" said Bunny

"Hello Bunny!" He said

*Bunny punched his arm lightly*

*professor is knocked out*

"Did it!" She said

*Monitor went back up and Bunny came back*

"Blossom you have to beat up Buttercup" I said

"With pleasure" she said and cracked her knuckles

"You're done with the fanfiction?" Asked Brick hopefully

"Yup" she said and went after Buttercup

"Ahhh!" Yelled Buttercup

"Sandy who is your favorite Rrnk boy, Ppg girl, Ppnk girl, and Rrb?" I asked

"Braty, Blaker, Butterfly and uhh..." Sandy said

"What about the rowdyruff boys?" I said

"I can't choose between my sons" Sandy said

"Okay uh Boomer, you have to be in a room full of poisonous snakes" I said

"Poisonous!" Said Boomer

"Yes" I said and pushed him in 'your room'

"Now Blarney,Bolt, Bruce, and Blake who do you like the most?" I asked

"Berserk" said Blarney with a blush

"Brat" said Bolt with a blush

"Brute" said Bruce with a blush

"Beware" said Blake with a blush

*Ppnk blush*

"Okay now the other truths and dares" I said

_Dares_

_Blossom sit on Brick's lap then you both kiss sweetly and innocently, then make'out, the go to 'your room' and do the thing thats starts with an S and end with a _

_Butch go to any place/room thats has a lot of girls then you show your muscles to them and let them touch you as much as they want_

_Bubbles wear sexy clothes and then go dance dirty in front of fanboys and be careful if they try to tear your clothes_

_Everyone(Including author and Sandy) to do EVERYTHING that bunny wants' cause I love Bunny. :3_

_Truths_

_Blossom did you enjoy it? And how was Brick? Good or bad or perfect or so good or amazing or whatever? And rank it from 1 to 10_

_Brick did you enjoy it? And how was doing the thing that starts with a S and ends with and X with Blossom? _

_Bubbles you still alive?_

_Buttercup do you think Butch is sexy and hot?SPEAK DA TRUTH_

_Sandy how did you manage to take the boys away from him?_

_And could you explain to me what the heck is PPGZ? I have never heard of it. And who are the powerpunk girls? I never heard of them either_

"Finally!" Said Brick

*Blossom floated to Brick and sat on his lap*

"Yes" he whispered and kiss her gently

*Blossom kissed back*

*starts making out*

*they went to 'your room'*

"Okay thats was fast and now Butch go somewhere full of fangirls and show your muscles" I said

"The fangirls can resists theses!" Said Butch and showed his muscles

"Okay now do it someplace els" I said

*Butch left and monitor came down*

"WHAT THE FUCK HIS HE DOING IN A CLUB! HE'S NOT ALLOWED THERE!" Sandy said

"Butch Butch Butch Butch Butch Butch!" Chanted the girls

"Butcher Butcher Butcher still has his blankie" said Sandy into the microphone and pull Butch out

"How did she got in the club?" I asked

"You'd be surprised how much we go there without permission" Blitz said

"Well they go there so much Sandy has a permit to take us out" said Boomer

"Ow ow ow ow" said Butch

"Thats its I'm doing training for you again" Sandy said

"Not training!" Said Butch

"Yes training!" Sandy said

*groans*

*groans got louder*

"Please say that Boomerag is kissing Bubbly" said Sandy

"Nooo its Blossom and Brick doing you know what" I said

"Yea I'm putting a force field for that" Sandy said and put a forcefield

"Sandy"said Blarney

"Yea" she said

"What are they doing?" He asked

"Oh uh damn I hate telling you this, its raising the rowdyruff boys all over again" Sandy muttered

"What?" Blarney asked

"Remember what I said that you should be carefull around?" Sandy asked

"Yes" he said

"Yea they're doing that" she said

"Ohhh" the Rrnks said

"Bubbles you have to wear these clothes and dance infront of your fanboys" I said

*groans*

"I thought you put the forcefield " I said

"I did its just that Boomerang is kissing Bubbly again" she said

*everyone turn their heads and saw Boomer kissing Bubbles neck*

"Okay uh Bubbles you still have to do your dare" I said

"Huh og right" she said and left

*Brick and Blossom came out smiling and blushing*

"Okay we have to do what Bunny wants ud to do" I said

"Well theres nothing I could think of" Bunny said

"Blossom did you enjoy the kiss?" I asked

"It was heaven" she said dreamily

"Rank it from 1-10" I said

"Infinity" she said

"And doing _it_?" I asked

*Blossom giggled*

"It was amazing" she said

"Okay same three questions go to you Brick" I said

"I loved it, infinity also, and I would love to do _it_ again" he said

*Bubbles came back half nacked*

"Okay don't need to see that!" I said and Sandy and I turned around

"Those boys were ANIMALS!" Bubbles said

*Boomer blushing*

"Okay I could obviously tell that Bubbles is alive, now put some clothes on" I said

"Oh let me wear your dress" said Bubbles to Butch

"Yes!" Said Butch and gave Bubbles the dress

"Done?" I asked

"Yea" Bubbles said

"Okay! Buttercup answer truthfully, do you think Butch is sexy and hot?" I asked

*Buttercup blushed*"yes" she muttered

"Oh course she does, nobody can resist me!" Said Butch

"Okay Ppgz is the anime version of the powerpuff girls, and the powerpunk girls the evil version of the powerpunk girls, and now the other truths and dares!" I said

_Dares_

_Blossom your my least favorite so step on a poo and eat it_

_Give Sandy and author 10000 dollars_

_Truths_

_Blossom how was the poo_

_Sandy and author how does it feel to have so much money_

_Tell me and i rip blossoms heart if she doesn't do the dare_

(**There's a lot more dares but this will be the last one because my thumbs are getting kinda tired so the dares you review for chapter 18 will be on chapter 20 sorry)**

"Okay no poo eating! But Blossom will step on it" I said

"Ewww" she said

"Do it!" I said

*Blossom went to a dog park*

*monitor came down*

"Ew this is gross" Blossom said as she step on dog poo

"Okay I don't think Sandy need money, and I don't want any right now sooooo, thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Wooo 20th chapter!**

"We're back!" I said

"I can't believe you got a sofa for me and you! I'm tired of standing" Sandy said

"That and I want to jump on the sofa" I said and start jumping

"I haven't thought of that!" Sandy said and start jumping

"Squeak squeak" said Pikachu

"Okay now for the start-off contest then the show!" I said

*Sandy snapped her stubs and the set turned into a contest set thing*

"Okay we have Blossom, Brick, and Dexter!" I said

"Where am I?" Asked Dexter

"A Smart-off contest!" Said Sandy

"Ohh then it's a piece of cake" said Dexter

"Why do you keep jumping?" Asked Blossom

"Why wouldn't I? Okay first one, this is a riddle" I said

_What walks on 4 legs in the morning,2 legs at noon, and 3 legs in the afternoon_

"Hmm very peculiar" said Dexter

"4 legs, 2 legs, then three" muttered Blossoms

*Brick pressed the buzzer*

"So whats your answer Brick?" I asked

" a humans life" he said

"What?" Said Blossom and Dexter

"Yea when you're a baby you crawl so its like four legs, when you're an adult, you walk on two legs, and when you're and old guy you have a cane so its like three legs" he said

"Ding ding ding you're right!" I said

"You are smart! I got stuck on that!" Blarney said

"You know what I'm going to the past" Sandy said

"Why?" I asked

"Noooooooothing" she said and put a force field around me

"Why are you putting a force field around me?" I asked

"I'll explain later bye" she said and disappeared

"Okay the other one" I said

_Theres 8 eggs in the basket, 8 people each took one, how is one egg still in the basket?_

"Hmm one still in" said Dexter

"Shit uhhh..." said Brick

*Blossom pushed the button*

"One of them left it in the basket and just took both the egg and the basket" Blossom said

"Ding ding ding! Hurry Dexter! They're beating you" I said

"Next question"Dexter said

_What has feathers with no wings,flys but is not alive and how far it goes determine by your strenght_

*Dexter pushed the buzzer and everything froze*

"SHIT WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I asked

"Hi!" Sandy said

"Ah! Don't do that! I get scared easily, but what did you do?" I asked

"You know how much I hate _it_?" She asked

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak" said Pikachu

"Yea" I said

"You know how I have to explain _it_ to the Rowdyrunk boys?" She asked

"Yeaaa" I said

"I went to the past and mage Jomo momo make the at the same time the boys are born...I can't explain it to them because I keep barfing every word I say" she said

*I facepalmed*

"So why am I in a force field?" I asked

"To tell! When I let go we will remember having them for 12 years" she said

"12? They're 17" I said

"Yes but they were born at the age of five and is now 17 sooooo they've been living for 12 years" she said

"Okay so we will forget NOT having them for like three days?" I asked

"Yup and they'll have the knowledge of a 17 year old" Sandy said

"Fine lets get it over with" I said

*time went back and we forgot NOT having the Rowdyrunk boys for three days*

"Whats you're answer?" I asked

"An arrow! You see an arrow is not really a living thing and it flies because the person throws it and it goes far if the person threw it hard with force" he said

*everyone asleep because he's boring*

"Hey!" He said

*Everyone but Sandy woke up*

*I slap Sandy across the face*

"I'm up!" She said

"Squeak!" Said Pikachu

"I was giving a reason why I choose that answer" he said

*I threw an orange at him*

"Ow! Why would you do that?" He asked

"You take the fun out of everything" I said flatly

"Hmp" he said

"Next" Sandy said

_A cowboy left on Friday for three days and came back on Friday_

*Brick pushed the buzzer*

"His hore's name is Friday!" He said

"Correct! Now this game is over! Lets get on with the show!" I said

*set turn back to normal and Dexter left*

_Dares_

_Butch i hate you so jump of a cliff_

_Blossom same as Butch_

_Brick gets a cookie and a thing that he hates_

_Boomer die your hair your least favorite color_

_Bunny have a bunny_

_Bubbles lock you with your least favorite rrb_

_Ppnkg girls and counterparts of ppnkg how do you like_

_TRUTHS_

_how was your dares_

"Okay Butch and Blossom jump off a cliff!" I said

"Always jumping of something!" Said Butch

*Butch and blossom left and the monitor came down*

"Well go" said Blossom

"Uh ladies first" Butch said

"Oh so now you're being po-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom yelled

"That girl won't shut up would she?" He asked

"HEY THATS MY GIRL HE'S TALKING ABOUT!" Brick said

"Why can't she just fly?" Sandy asked

*Butch jumped of screaming*

"Why won't _he_ fly? Its not hard! I push him off cliffs a bunch of times" Sandy said

"Blossom!" Butch said

"What do you want?" She askes still falling

"BRICK STOLE YOUR CLOTHES LAST TIME!"

*Blossom turned red with anger and flew back to the set*

"Wait I forgot we can fly" said Butch and flew back also

"BRICK!" yelled Blossom

"Hey" he said nervously

"I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL BECAUSE OF THAT!" Blossom yelled

"Sorry?" He asked

*Blossom punched him in the face and knocked him out*

"Can't believe how much money I wasted on buying all those new clothes" Blossom muttered

"Well now that he is knocked out uh we can't do the dare for him soo Bunny heres a bunny" I said handing her a Bunny

"Awwww thank you! I'll call her Bunbun!" Bunny said

*Blitz hold the Bunny*

"Eh not as cute as you" he said and give it back

*Bunny blushed*

"Okay Boomer dye your hair with your least favorite color" I said

*Boomer got black hair dye and put it on him*

"Hey!" Said Buttercup, Butch, Bruce, Brute, and Sandy

"What?" Boomer asked

"Our hair is black!" Said Sandy

"Well I hate black" he said

"Okay Bubbles you have to lock yourself with your least favorite Rrb" I said

"I don't want to stay in the sams room as Brick!" She said

"How am I your least favorite?" Asked Brick

"You're bossy and mean...like Blossom!" She said

"Enough chit chat" Sandy said and threw Bubbles and Brick in 'your room' locking the door

"Okay Powerpunk girls and Rowdyrunk girls who do you like?" I asked

*PPnk blushed*

"Berserk"said Blarney

"Brat" said Bolt

"Brute" said Bruce

"Beware" said Blake

(See how much the Rowdyrunk boys change? Don't change the past XP)

*Bubbles threw Brick across the room breaking the door of 'your room'*

"All I did was ask for your hair ties!" Brick said

"Okay EVERYONE SIT THE FUCK BACK DOWN AND SHUT UP!" I yelled

*everyone obey*

"Okay I forgot to ask this question last time, Sandy how did you mannage to take the boys from Him?" I asked

"Well uh...I was about 1 months old" she said

(Yea she found them at a REALLY young age, she's pretty smart for her age, lioe she said not a very good human, don't judge)

"And they left saying something about having dads is a pain, I confused Bricker for a girl and boy was he pissed!" She said

*Brick blushed in ebarasment*

"We argue and I asked how did he got his hair that long, he said that Him did it and I asked who is Him and he said his dad and they pointed to where Mojo and Him was crying tears if joy? I think and I asked why does his mom let him leave his hair long and he said that they don't have any, I won't tell why I wanted to but I wanted to be their mother and Boomerang said that I'm just a little baby" she said imitating Boomers vouce at the last part

"Well you said the same thing to me" Boomer said

"Yea because your voice confused me and Blitzer said that for once he's right, and that they don't need a little sissy baby girl to take care of them,so I told them that if I beat the strongest out of the team they have to let me be their mom, and that I when I was winning" she said

"You tricked us!" Brick said

"I really did wanted to beat the strongest, but all of your guys confident got the best of you soo you guys ended up being beat up and I didn't need to touch you, so then they lived with me in the forest so Him or Mojo can find us and build a house there and they moved out of Him's place and our bond grew and they wanted me more than Him" she said

"So it started because of Brick's hair?" Asked Berserk

"Yup" Brick said

"But why are they are a year older than us?" Asked Bubbbles

"Yea" she the ppg and ppnk

"Well before they beat eachother up for seeing whose the strongest, they accept the challenge but also said that if if I did win I can't raise 4 boys who are well 4 years older than I am, so I said I can raise them even if they're older" she said "they say I can't so I said 'wanna bet?' And well there was four of the Rrb, and there was 5 superhumans in the area"

(She ment that she counted the boys and herslef)

"And Pikachu's favorite number is 4 sooo if if I add four into one, four being the number of the Rrb and ine being my age, I made them 5 years older than me making them six" she said

"Wow long story! Okay lets get on with the show" I said

_Truths:_

_(Red) tell Berserk you like her_

_Dares:_

_Blossom I dare you to throw Berserk of a cliff_

_Bc I dare you to be in the same room as the fanboys_

"Blarney! Tell Berserk that you like her" I said

*Both Blarney and Berserk blushed*

"I don't like her" he said

(Lot of changes! Don't change the past! Look what happens)

"Yea you 'gushy love' her" Sandy said jumping on the sofa

"Yea!" I said also jumping

"Fine Berserk I like you, happy?" He asked

"Yea but not as happy as I will be as Blossom will throw Berserk of a cliff" I said

"What?" Berserk said

"Ooo I've been waiting to do this!"Blossom said and dragged Berserk

*monitor came down*

*Blossom pushed Berserk*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." yelled Berserk

"Yes!" Said Blossom

*Blossom came back and Berserk too*

"I forgot I can fly" said Berserk

"Buttercup! Okay since you're already in your underwear-"

"And looked hot in it too" interrupted Butch

"It will be easy for the fanboys to see you" I said

"Wait fanbo-"

*Sandy pushed Buttercup in 'your room'*

"STOP DROOLING!" yelled Buttercup

"Okay! Next" I said

_Truth Bubbles if you were trapped on a deserted island without superpowers and you made a boat but it could only hold 2 people so you had to choose between Bunny and Buttercup. Who did you choose and why?_

"This is hard!" Bubbles said

"Come one choose" I said

"Both! We take turns pushing it while we sit!" She said

"Oh k? Next one" I said

_Dares_

_Bubbles go into a room full of fanboys half naked and boomer can't do anything about it_

_Bubbles wear stripper clothes and rub yourself on brick and butch and boomer can't do anything about it_

_Truths_

_Brick and butch did you like what bubbles did to u? Do you want her to do it again?_

_If yes then Bubbles do it for 30 mins and boomer can't do anything. If not then leave it_

"So I have to be in the same room as Buttercup?" Bubbles asked

"Yup but don't worry about your clothes the fanboys will rip it off of you" I said

*Sandy starts holding down Boomer*

"Wait if they do..and Buttercup is in her underwear...SHIT!" said

*Sandy starts holding down both Butch and Boomer*

"Throw a watermelon!" Said Sandy

*I threw a watermelon at them and Butch and Boomer got knocked out*

"They must be really pissed" I said

"No I'm just to lazy to hold them down" she said

"Squeak squeak squeak" said Pikachu

"EEK! PLEASEEE STOP!" Yelled Bubbles

"STOP TOUCHING!" Buttercup yelled

*Bubbles and Buttercup got out*

*Sandy went in*

"HEY THERES THE FOUR PPGS OUTSIDE IN THEIR UNDERWEAR!" Sandy yelled

"I'm very lucky that they didn't tear off my clothes" said Buttercup

"Lucky for you! They ripped my cute dress!" Said Bubbles

*Me whisper the dare to Bubbles*

*Brick dragged Butch into 'your room'*

"The clothes are in 'your room'" I said

*Bubbles went in*

"Lets see the other truths and dares" I said

_Dares_

_-Butch go out on a other dress -_-" and you have to keep wearing it for three chapters now_

_-everyone on the set not including Sandy, the author _(please call me shipper), _and Pikachu has to do whatever Buttercup and Bruce for a chapter or two_

_Truths_

_-Everyone on the set has to share their most darkest and scariest fear and secret_

*Brick and Butch came out*

*Boomer woke up*

"So do you guys like it?" I asked

"Hells yea!" Said Brick

"Do you want her to do it again?" I asked

"Can it be her incredibly hot black haired sister?" Butch asked

"Or the more incredibly hot red headed sister?" Brick asked

*Buttercup and Blossom blushed*

"I'm pretty sure her black hair sister is hotter" said Butch

"She's pretty hot but the red head is waaaaaaay hotter" Brick said

"Nooo Buttercup is" Butch said

"Blossom is" he said

"Buttercup" Butch said

"Blossom"

"Buttercup"

"Blossom"

"Buttercup"

"Blossom"

"Buttercup"

"Yea yea whatever lets just do the dare"I said

"What dare" asked Butch

*Sandy put another ball dress on Butch*

"Again!" Said Butch

"Okay everyone has to do what Buttercup and Bruce says" I said

"I want Brute on my lap" said Bruce

"Ugg no" said Brute blushing

"You have to its what Bruce wants" I said

"Fine!" She said angrily and sat on Bruce's lap

*Bruce hold her waist and she blushed*

"Kay everyone here has to admit their most darkets secret" I said

"I'm scared that one day I'll turn evil and toure every human being and animal there is and kill them all one by one by tourture" Sandy said

"I'm scared that I'll fail a test" said Blossom

"I'm scared of having everybugs on and inside of me" Bubbles said

"I'm afraid of every spider come crawling on me and just kill me slowly and painfully" said Buttercup

"I'm afraid that one day that I'll be disowned from the family" said Bunny

"I'm scared that ghost will posess everyone" said Blitz

"I'm scared that snaked combine with everything on eart comes and gets me" said Butch

"I'm afraid of frogs" said Boomer

"I'm afraid of losing everything that I have, not knowing where am I, not having any feeling, not having anything" Brick said

"I'm afraid of the darkness lurking everywhere and following my every move" said Brat

"I'm afraid of being in the arms of a demon" said Beware

"I'm afraid of loosing everything too" said Berserk

"I'm afraid of loosing what I am" said Brute

"I'm afraid of being in another world being separated from my brothers" said Blake

"I'm afraid of being lost with no help what so ever" said Bolt

"I'm afraid of being in a tiny room forver" said Bruce

"I'm afraid that my life won't be as I would hope it be" Blarney said

"I'm afraid of having a heart attack for being scared easily. Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading! Please review some dares for the Ppnks and Rrnks please bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Were back!" I said jumping

"Wow 21 chapters!" Said Sandy

"Yea I know! I never thought I will get this far! Now for the truths and dares" I said

_Dares: Butch beat up every fanboy of Buttercups painfully and laugh like a crazy person_

_Blossom:take Butch to a mental insutution_

_Truths: everyone, what is your life dreams?_

"Don't mind if I do" said Butch and went in 'your room' to beat up the fanboys

*Butch laughing like a maniac*

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" yelled a fanboys

"BUTTERCUP TURNED INTO A BOY IN A DRESS!" Yelled another

"Hey!" Said Buttercup

"Haha after Butch beat up every fanboy Blossom has to take him to a mental instutution and what are everyones life dream?" Asked

"I want to be a fashion designer!" Said Bubbles

"I want to be a teacher!" Said Blossom

"I want to be a wrestler" said Buttercup

"I want to be a vet!" Said Bunny

"Me too!" I said

"I want to be a lawer" said Brick

"I want to be a zoo keeper!" Boomer said

"That will be so cool if I was a zoo keeper" I said

"I want to be a famous singer" said Blitz

"I guess a hairstylist would be cool" said Brat

"Yea and probably being a model would be cool too" said Beware

"Babe you're already a model" said Blake

*Beware blushed*

"And being a judge would be cool" said Berserk

"Yea and being a famous soccer player would be awesome" said Brute

"Hmm a doctor would be nice" said Blarney

"Yea and a being a famous football player will bring all the ladies" said Bruce

"Yea and being a game designer!" Said Bolt

"Video games all day? Thats lucky but I want to be a famous dancer" said Blake

"Okay now for more truths and dares" I said

_Dare:butch has to make out with blossom for ten minutes, with mitch watching._

_Truth:bubbles how do you feel about boomer's perverted side?_

_Dare:brick punch buttercup off a cliff, while buttercup screams like a 4-year old_

*Butch came out*

"Well every single one got what they deserve" he said

"Okay go Blossom!" I said

*Blossom dragged Butch in 'your room'*

*Sandy brought Mich in 'your room'*

"Enjoy the awkwardness of watching people make out" Sandy said

"Okay? Why is he wearing a dress?" He asked

"Dare" Sandy said and left

*Brick looked through the window with jealousy*

"Okay Bubbles how do you feel about Boomer's perverted side?" I asked

"Oh I uh I don't know, it sure let him to give me a lot of attention to me" said Bubbles

"Its not that bad" Boomer said

"Remember the first time?" Sandy said

"Well uh oh fine its bad!" Said Boomer

"Okay Brick punch Buttercup off a cliff while she screams like a four year old" I said

*Brick dragged Buttercup to a cliff*

*monitor came down showing Buttercup falling screaming like a four year old*

*Butch and Blossom came out and Mitch had a confusing face on*

"Okay this is for me and I want you guys to know" I said

_Shipper what takes you so long to write?_

"What takes me so damn long to write one chapter, with not a lot of words I think, is that I get distracted very easily! Sometimes while I write I daydream, or like when something happens I just look and see and forget it, and I just look at my phone and 'say oh shit! I fogot' and idmedietly start writing the story, and my mom likes to shop a lot and I can't write while typing in my phone, I don't write the story in a laptop or computer well because I don't have one, thats why it takes me so damn long, and everday I always feel bad about that... alright next truth or dare!" I said

_Blarney give shipper your most prized possession to shipper so she can destroy it_

_My favorite ppg is Bunny I h8 Blossom because shes boooooring like her "boyfriend" Dexter_

_Brick I dare you to make out with your least favorite person_

_Boomer die your hair any color Sandy wants_

_Berserk I dare you to be stuck in a room with all the boys while being completely naked_

_Brat U dare is to kiss Bolt_

_Bubbles I dare you and Brute to fight_

_Butch I don't like u either so jump in a huuuuuuge box of poisonous snakes and scorpions_

_Butch and Beware go inside a room and be completely naked with poisonous snakes_

_Sandy who is your favorite boy and if its Ash included if its Ash remember to tell shipper_

_Shipper why do u want to be called that_

"Come one give it" I said

"I am not giving you Berserk!" He said

"I'm not your possession!" Berserk said

"Fine here" he said giving me his bandanna

"Thank you" I said and tossed it in the fire

"Noooooooo I love that thing more than Berserk!" He said

"Hey!" Berserk said

"Okay Brick you have to make out with your least favorite person" I said

"Ugg I don't want to kiss Princess" he said

*Princess came and starts kissing the Rrb*

"GET THE FUCK OFF YOU WHORE!" yelled Butch

"Aww Butchie-poo can't get enough of me...ooo where did you got that dress?" Asked Princess

*Blitz kicked Princesse off the set*

"Does that count?" Asked Brick

"I guess, now Boomer you have to let Sandy dye your hair any color she wants" I said

"Is it because I don't like black?" He asked

"Idk but she has too" I said

*Sandy starts dying Boomer's hair pink*

"I feel like putting pigtails on you" Sandy said

"Do it do it do it do it do it" chanted everyone

"Okay Brick give me your hair ties" Sandy said

*Brick gave Sandy his hair ties*

"Alright lets see if I can remember how to" Sandy said and starts putting pigtails on Boomer

"Just put on a dress and its pink haired Bubbles" I said

"Hey!" Said Bubbles

"Done!" Sandy said

*everyone laughed except for Boomer*

"Okay now Berserk you have to be in a room with all the boys while being completely naked" I said

"Eww no" she said

*Sandy pushed Berserk and the boys in 'your room'*

"Hey I thought she's supposed to be naked!" Said Blarney

"Then strip her!" I said

"Ooo don't mind if I do" Blarney said

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Berserk said

"I already am" he said

*45 minutes of screaming later*

*they came out and Berserk push her shirt down*

"Okay after 45 minutes of Berserk screaming her head off, Brats dare it to kiss Bolt" I said

"Yes! Come one baby bring in the surgar!" He said

"Eww no" she said

"Do it or you will feel my wrath of my orange" I said

"Like your orange hurts" Brat said

*I start drawing a face on my orange*

*I threw it at Brat*

"Ow!" She said

"Do it!" I said

*Brat mumbles something and kissed Bolt*

*Bolt kiss back*

*both starts making out*

"Okay get a room and Bubbles and Brute you have to fight" I said

"What!" Squeaked Bubbles

"You heared what she said,come on fight me you little cry baby" Brute said

"What did you say!" Asked Bubbles

"I said "fight me you, litte, cry, baby" Brute said

"AHHHHHH!" Bubbles said and attacked Brute

*Bolt and Brat stoped making out when they heared Bubbles scream*

"Yaaaay hard core Bubbles!" I said

*everyone watching the fight while eating popcorn*

"Well while Brute is losing Butch have to jump in a box full of poisonous snakes and scorpions" I said

"What!" He squeaked

*Sandy pushed in a box full of poisonous snakes*

"And wheres the scorpions?" I asked

"I'm not touching those bugs!" She said

"Me either oh well Butch needs to jump in there" I said

*Butch gulped and floated on the edge of the box*

*Bubbles threw Brute and Brute bumped into Butch*

"SHIT THERES SNAKES!" Brute said

"Okay Sandy who is your favorite boy?" I asked

"Mario! He's been my friend for a long time before I escaped! He's the one who taught me how to cook even though I made it better" she said

"Get me out!" Said Butch and Brute

"Oh fine get my hand" I said reaching out

*both got my hands*

"Okay its either that I am totaly weak or that you guys are heavy or both!" I said

*I got them out*

"Okay Butch you and Beware have to be in the same room completely naked and poisonous snakes will be there" I said pushing them to 'your room'

"I will not take my clothes off!" Said Beware

"Blake would you like to strip her?" I asked

"Don't mind if I do" he said and went in

"Shit theres a lot of snakes" Blake said

"Y-yea and t-they're p-p-poisonous b-but at least I don't have to wear this dress for a while" stuttered Butch

"Well I'm here to strip the sexiest girl in the world"Blake said and went to Beware

"Woah woah you're not going near me" she said

"Too late" he said and starts stripping her

*Blake came out with Beware's clothes*

"The snakes got my clothes yay!" Yelled Butch

"Great now I have to go back home and get another dress" Sandy said and left

*10 minutes later of screaming*

"Okay my truth is why do I want to be called shipper, because my name is shippergirl2245 and not author and shipper is short, and on with the dares" I said

*Sandy put the dress on Butch*

_Dares:_

_Shipper let french bulldogs run all over the set_

_Pikachu use energy ball on anyone u want_

_Butch u are my favorite rrb so you get 100,000 cookies_

_Bc u are my favorite ppg so u can beat up whoever u want except for shipper, sandy or pikachu_

"We arw going to get french bulldoggies!" I said and let the dogs in

*I start playing with the dogs*

"Shipper" Sandy said

*I didn't listen*

"Shipper" Sandy said a litte higher

*still didn't listen*

"SANDY!" she yelled

"What!" I said

"The show" she said

"Uhhh you do it for now I'm playing with the dogs" I said

"Uh, shit okay well Shipper already let the bulldogs out so Pikachu its your turn" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak" it says

"You get to use electro ball on someone" Sandy said

*Pikachu left and monitor came down*

"Eeeeek there is a rat in my room get it out!" Commanded Princess

*Pikachu use electro ball on Princess repeatedly*

"Get this fucking mutant out of here!" Yelled Princess

*Pikachu left*

"Ans that is how you properly use eclectro ball, by using it on a whore okay now Butcher here's 100,000 cookies and I expect you to brush your teeth after this or I'm doing it for you" Sandy said

*Butch starts devouring the cookies*

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak" said Pikachu

"Butterfly you can beat up anyone you want" Sandy said

"Ooo Princesse get ready for another beating" Buttercup said and left

*Buttercup starts beating up Princess*

"AHHHHH!" Princess yelled

"Haha!" Buttercup said and left

"Oh uh okay now the other trutha or dares" Sandy said

_Boomer your my least favorite rrb so I dare u to go to your school and go to the girls bathroom_

_Blossom your my least favorite ppg so throw yourslef off of big red at peter's peak and you can't fly until you hit the ground_

"Well Boomerang tomorrow you have to go to the girls bathroom since you just cam out of school, so Blossy! You have to jump off of Big Red at Peter's peak however you can't fly" Sandy said

"I can't?" Blossom asked

"Well all of you didn't do it everytime you jump off a cliff" Sandy said

*Blossom went to Big Red*

*Blossom gulped*

"Here goes nothing" she said and jumped off

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Blossom yelled

"Well she might be falling for some time so lets read more!" Sandy said

_Dares;_

_-Berserk can throw 3 people off a cliff_

_-Brat and Brute have to stay in Bolt's and Bruce's lap until Butch is done wearing a dress for 3 chapter_

_-Beware your my favorite of the 4 so go eat a whole buffet with someone, you choose_

_-Shipper do you think you can run over someone? If you can you should_

_-Blossom go flunk a test, if you do, you can ask Sandy for 3 things and she has to make it reality_

_Truths;_

_-Buttercup if were to choose someone to stay with you FOREVER who would it be? No Butch_

_-Bubbles if you were to choose between Boomer or your sisters, who would it be?_

_-Shipper where did you gots the names for the Rowdyrunk boys? _

_-Bunny you can do whatever you want to the Rrb's_

"Yaaaaaaay theres a lot of dares!" Sandy said "okay Berjerk you can throw 3 people off the cliff"

*Berserk look at her sisters*

"What the fuck you're looking at us for?" Asked Beware

*a dog got on Berserk*

"N-nice doggie" Berserk said

"Doggie" I said and the dog came back to kill me

(Idk why but I go after everydog)

*Berserk got her sisters and dragged them*

*Monitor came down*

"Well I guess I throw you now" Berserk said and threw her sisters

*Blossom came back*

"That was a long trip down!" She said and sat on the sofa and slept

"Wow these dares a little to tough" Sandy said

*Berserk came back with her sisters all dirty with dirt and mud*

"This can't get any worse" Brat said

"Well you and Brule have to sit on lightbolt's and Brace's lap" Sandy said

"Why do you call me that?" Asked Bruce

"Cause I know you don't want me to call you Bruce Wayne" Sandy said

"Hey leave it at least we get the girls" Bokt said

*Brat and Brute sat on Bolt and Bruce's lap and blushed*

*the boys hold their waiste*

"Now I know how Butch feels when Buttercup sits on his lap" said Bolt

"Yea why doesn't my little Butterfly sit on my lap anymore" Butch said pouting

"How long?" Asked Brute

"As long as Butch has to wear a dress so for three chapters!" I said

"Ugg" said Brat, Brute, and Butch

"Becare! You get to have a buffet and you can invite one person" Sandy said

"I don't like any one here so I'll take a dog" she said

"You will not take my dog!" I yelled

*Sandy got a dog and gave it to Beware*

"Come on you bitch lets scare the hell out of people" Beware said

"Its a boy" I said

"I know right, why did Becare call him a bitch? Well now they ask if you can run over someone" Sandy said

"I wish but I can't drive" I said chasing the dogs

"Hmm okay! Blossy your dare is to flunk a test, if you do you, ask me for three things and I will make it into reality" Sandy said

"I will not flunk a test for three things!" Blossom said

"Okay Butterfly if you were to choose someone to stay for you forever who would I be?" Sandy asked

"The professor" Buttercup said

"Not us?" Asked Bubbles

"Well I kinda need a parent" Buttercup said

"Very well then! Bubbly would you choose Boomerang or your sisters?" Sandy asked

"Hmm oh this is hard...pass!" She said

"I guess you can't pick, Shipper got the names from the reviews because she asked" Sandy muttered "well Bunky you get to do what you want to the boys"

"Ooo get ready to get yo ass whoop"she said and starts beating up the boys

"Oh how does she say it? Oh yes! Thanks for coming out everybody, wait I think Laney's crush say that...oh well bye!" Sandy said

"Remember to review!" I said

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter and please review, these review are awesome thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Were baaaaaack! Now with the dares" I said

*Brat and Brute sat on Bolt's and Bruce's lap*

"Love this dare" said Bruce

_Dares:_

_Blossom throw yourself off a skyscraper_

_Butch and BC here is annual passes for aix flags_

_Sandy here's a cupcake_

_Shipper have a ... FRUITGUN and shoot Brick with it_

_Bubbles you can have a puppy_

_Bunny have a cookie_

_Brick you can have nothing! _

_Boomer you can have $100_

_Blitz jump off a cliff_

_The Powerpunk girls and Rowdyrunk boys havw to go on a date_

_Pikachu can use any attack on anybody she wants but sandy and shipper_

"Well you know what to do" I said to Blossom

"Yea yea throw myself on high buildings or cliff" she said

*Blossom went to a skyscraper*

"Doesn't seems scary anymore" Blossom said and jumped

"This is actually fuuun!" She said

"Buttercup and Butch here you go" I said handing them anual passes for six flags

"Yes!" They said

"Okay Sandy here's a cupcake" I said giving her a cupcake

"Oooo" she said and split it half and gave one to Pikachu

"This is really good" she said

"I get a fruit gun!" I said and start shooting Brick with it

"Hey! Ow what did I do?" He asked

"Its a dare" I said

"Stupid dare" he said

"Okay Blossom is back, and I feel like this is going fast, but Bubbles! You have this cute puppy!" I said

"Aww its so cute! I'll call it uh BooBoo!" She said

"Boomer here's $100" I said

"Yes!" He said and put it in his pocket

"Blitz jump off a cliff" I said

"Why?" He asked

"Cause the dare said so now go" I said

*Blitz left and monitor came down*

"Okay now I know why they feel scared" he said

*Blitz jump off*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled

"I'm raising four idiots who don't know how to fly" Sandy said flatly

"Hey!" They said

"Well its true you won't fly when you fall off of cliffs" she said

"Well now the Rowdyrunk boys and the Powerpunk girls have to go on a date" I said

"Yes!" The boys said

"No!" The girls said

*the boys got the girls and left*

*Blitz came back*

"Well now Pikachu you can use any moves on anybody" I said

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak?" Pikachu asked

"You bet!" Sandy said and left

*Sandy and Pikachu left*

"Now thunderbolt!" Sandy said

*Pikachu use thunderbolt on Princess*

"AHHH AGAIN!" Yelled Princess

"Quick attack!" Sandy said

*Pikachu use quick attack*

"ARG GUARDS!" Yelled Princess

"Thats are time to leave! Lets go" Sandy said and left

*Sandy and Pikachu came back*

"Hahaha!" Said Sandy

"Okay now for more truths and dares" I said

_Beware hop into a valcano_

_Blossom jump off a skyscraper_

_Brick ly on the floor for 4 chapters and do not move_

_Sandy and Pikachu can have movie tickets_

_Shipper heres a Frenchbull dog and its yours and yours only_

_BC heres a boxer_

_Butch have a German shepherd_

_Bubbles and boomer go see a movie together_

_Rrnb have to jump off a cliff_

_Ppnk get to have a buffet full of food_

"Well Beware is not here and Blossom already jumped off a skyscraper sooooo Brick you have to lie on the floor for 4 chapters" I said

"Thats not so hard" he said and he ly on the floor

"Great! Now Sandy and Pikachu, here's tickets to see a movie" I said

"Yay!" Sandy said

"Squeak" Pikachu said

"Oo I get a Frenchbull dog for myself YAAAAAAAY!" I said

*Frenchbull dog came in*

"Yes!" I said

"Don't get carried away Shipper you still have the show to do" Sandy said

"Fine, now Buttercup you get a boxer, and Butch gets a German shepherd" I said

"Yay one more animal in the house!" Said Sandy

"Thats not nice to call Pikachu an animal even though she is" said Boomer

"Who said the animal is Pikachu? I'm raising four animals that are on that sofa" Sandy said pointing at the Rowdyruff boys

"Hey!" They said

"What will the professor say?" Buttercup asked

"Don't know, don't care, now Bubbles and Boomer have to watch a movie together!" I said

"L-like a d-date?" Asked Bubbles

"A date? So you have to a specific day to watch a movie you can see whenever you want?" Sandy asked

*Everyone facepalm*

"Yes like a date" I said "now go"

*Bubbles and Boomer left*

"Lets see how the Powerpunks girls and Rowdyrunk boys are doing" I said

*Monitor came down*

*Powerpunks and Rowdyrunks are eating a buffet*

"I can't believe people can eat that much! I can't even eat a whole plate" I said

"Well they are super human" Sandy said

"Well Boomer left so he doesn't get to jump off a cliff so that means the rest of the Rowdyruff boys get to" I said

"What! Not again" Blitz said

"Uh I like the floor better" Brick said

"Go" Sandy said

"Uggg" the boys said and left

*Boys on the cliff*

"You're not scared are you?" Asked Brick to Blitz

"I am not! I just don't like falling" Blitz said and jumped off the cliff

"AHHHHH!" Blitz said

"I'm to lazy to fall" said Butch

*Brick pushed Butch*

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled

"Guess its my turn" Brick said and jumped

"AHHHHHHHH!" Brick yelled

"Okay now for more truths or dares" I said

_-Greens in a wrestling match with their most feared outfit, Butch stay in that outfit_

_-Blues designer competition pair up though!_

_-Reds mess up the Greens and Blues dare for the fun of it, not to much though so we can tell what happened_

_-Purples ehhhh do whatever :3_

_-Once every dare is done Brat and Brute have to go back on their counterparts laps for one more chapter, Butch 2 more chapters in a dress_

_Truths;_

_-Should I make the dress scarier? Or worse?_

_-Like the dares everyone D?_

_-What will happen if Princess stayed on the set for a whole chapter? Just curious :/ _

"Yea a wrestling _match_!" Said Buttercup

"Yea in your most feared outfit" I said

"Yea I'm kinda tired" said Buttercup

*Rrb, ppnk, rrnk and Bubbles came back*

"Oh Butch your dress! Its not cute anymore" said Bubbles

"Yea happiest day of my life" said Butch

*Sandy snapped her fingers and Butch's dress got fixed*

"Fuck!" He said

"Great now here are your guy's outfit" I said

*one minute later*

*Buttercup, Brute, and Butch in a dress and Bruce wearing a cheerleader dress*

"Now wrestle!" I said

*The greens start wrestling*

"Oh I hate it when they fight" said Bubbles

"Put him in a headlock!" I said

"What els do we have?" Asked Sandy

"Blues have to do a designer competition but they have to pair up" I said still looking at the match

"Well I should host that competition" Sandy said

"Knock yourself out" I said

"Yay!" She said

"Okay guys are you ready?" I asked the reds

"Yup" they said

*Reds got in the match*

"Hahah body slam him!" I said

*Brute have Brick in a headlock*

*Butch pinned Blossom*

*Buttercup pinned Bruce*

"Say it!" Said Buttercup

"No!" Said Bruce

*Buttercup hold scissors and put it near his

*In the competition*

"Now the unks? are paired up and the uh uffs? Are paired up" Sandy said

"Yay a designer competition!" Bubbles said

"What do we do?" Asked Blake

"Whatever you want" I said

*Blake and Blitz looked at Bunny and Beware seductively*

"Don't think about it" said Beware and Bunny

*Ding ding ding*

"BUTTERCUP WON!" I yelled

"Hahaha you bitches can't handle me!" Buttercup said

"Now the competition!" I said

*Reds starts running around scribbling on their design*

"Hey!" They said

*one hour later*

"Why do I have to wear the dress?" Sandy and I asked

"Well there wasn't much cloth to make a dress for us so we made them for preteen girls" Bubbles said

"I hate dresses" I said

"Me too" Sandy said

"Okay so uh the purple get to decide the winner" I said

"Hmmmm" Said Bunny

"I'm not good at designs" said Blitz

"Well I choose that one" said Beware pointing at me

"Is it because its punky?" I asked

"What? Thats to punky I choose the one Bubbles made" said Bunny

*Beware and Bunny starts arguing*

"Okay the truths uhhh you should make the dares both worse and scarier, I think they do like the dare, and if Princess was here, uhhh she'll try to kiss the Rowdyruff boys and Rowdyrunks boys" I said

"Brat's design!" Said Beware

"Bubbles's design" said Bunny

"Brat's"

"Bubbles' s"

"Brat's"

"Bubbles' s"

"Brat's"

"Bubbles's"

"None! They're both dresses so they're both horrible! Thanks for coming out everyone" I said

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I took so long my phone got confiscated, please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I notice people are being confused about the Rowdyrunk boys. I'm sorry I won't take them out but if there's anything I can do to make the confusion less tell me.**

"Okay Sandy you ready?" I asked

*Sandy and Pikachu at Pokey oaks middle/ high school*

"Yup!" She said

*Boomer walking to the bathroom*

"Now!" I said

*Sandy use her magic and switched the signs*

*Boomer walked in the "boys" bathroom*

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Asked a girl

"Are you here to confess your love for me?" Asked another

"W-wait what?" Said Boomer

*half of the girls starts attacking him, half are trying to kiss him*

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Boomer

"One problem of being the popular ones at school is that half of them hate you and half of them loves you" said Sandy

"Squeak squeak" said Pikachu

"Well time to go" Sandy said and switched back the signs

*Sandy got out of her hiding place and starts walking to the exit*

"Hey, why are you in the high school part of the building?" Asked a teacher

"Uh oh" said Sandy

*Boomer came out of the bathroom with his clothes torn off*

"And why are _you_ doing in the girls bathroom without your shirt? Both of you come to the principles office with me now!" Said the teacher and grabbed both of there arms

"I don't even go to school!" Sandy whined

"We're going to have a talk to your mothers!" Said the teacher

"But she is my mother!" Said Boomer pointing at Sandy

"And thats what happens if Boomer goes to the girls bathroom" I said

*After school transition*

*Sandy mutters something*

*Brick went back to the floor*

"We're back!" I said

"No more girls bathroom!" Said Boomer

_Okay this isn't any truth or dare but...please explain to me how can I watch anime in Japanese and have it most translated by my friend_

"Well I usally use subtitles if you ment Powerpuff girls Z I watch the from xAmazingAnime on Youtube" I said

_Shipper who's Sandy, whats her story and how is she relevent to Ppg?_

"Born in the Pokemon universe, disowned herself from her 'family' **(I'm still working on her story a little)**,was born with magic don't know how, she can't control her magic so she wears her gloves to help controll it and her necklace keeps the rest of her magic that will come out when she's ready, she came to the Ppg universe by accident at the age ten, however when she came to the ppg universe she was one year old for some reason and stopped time in the Pokemon universe so thats why she's twelve here and twelve in the Pokemekon universe and thats why shes not older there and younger here, met the girls first, found the boys, the boys told them that they don't need a mom, she tricked them and became their mom , and she lied to the boys and the girls that her mom "abandoned' her, her mom was actually bad to her though thats why she disowned herslef" I said

_Whats Pokemon got to do with this? And how isn't this a crossover?_

"Sandy's from Pokemon,I wouldn't really call it a crossover since its just Sandy and Pikachu who goes there, she takes her Pikachu everywhere and she really was born the same day as Pikachu" I said

_Why in the actuall hell so many GOD DAMN characters!_

"I'm sorry if its confusing, I really am but I won't get them out but if there's any way I can make it less confusing tell me, and I know how you feel, I remember reading a truth or dare with a lot of co-host in it and I can't understand a damn thing just tell me a way I can help, pm me if you want, but I won't take them out" I said

"So are we going to start?" Sandy asked

"Oh wait yea I really wanted to make the Powerpunk counterparts but my own sorry, now for the real truths or dares" I said

_Dares;_

_-Ppg have to stay in HIM's domain/place for half the chapter while doing his deeds even naughty one if he so asks, unless thy start screaming, then bring them back_

_-Rrbs can't do nothing about it and cant comfort them till the end of the chapter_

_-Ppnks say your worst nightmare and make it reality with the help of Sandy and stay in a room where everything they dispise in it until they scream_

_-Rrnk cant do nothing about it either with the same condition as the Rrbs_

_-If the boys disobeyed or don't stay put, bring princess in the picture only for one chapter_

_-Shipper you get a fruit cannon and do what ever you please with it_

_Truths;_

_-Should I make the truths more scarier and worse than these?_

_-Did the groups survive?_

"Okay really good dares! Powerpuffs, you have to be in HIM's domain for half a chapter and do what he says" I said

"What? They can't survive there! Why do you think we said yea to move in with Sandy?" Said Brick

"Yea why do you think we do crimes all day before we moved in with her?" Asked Blitz

"Well because you wanted to" said Sandy

"And because we want to get out of his place as much as we can" Brick said

"I thought we moved in with her because she made a really cool house thats small in the inside but huge in the inside filled with games, food, T.V, and all the stuff we like" said Boomer

"What?" Asked Sandy

"What did we say about that!" Butch whispered to Boomer

"Oops" he said

"Anyway we won't let them go" Brick said

"Yea thats when your dare comes in, you can't stop them or comfort them" I saw

"What?" They said

"Tourture for the Powderpuff girls? This should be interesting" said Berserk

"Okay girls do your dare" I said

*Ppg left*

*Monitor came down*

"Why hello girls!" HIM said

*girls gulped*

"I will make you suffer to what you did to me!" HIM said

"What kick your butt a lot of times?" Buttercup asked

"Yes!" He said

"Oh they won't like it" Sandy said

*HIM took out a paper*

"And there's where the tourture begins" Sandy said

*Girls scream*

"Wait, this is a medical bill" Blossom said

"Yes you harmed me many times! So you have to pay the bills!" HIM said

"Ahhh $100,000,000?" Bunny asked

"And there's your torture" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak" Pikachu said

"Medical bills?" Blitz asked

"Well the Powerpuff girls got to stop your father from destroying Townsville" Sandy said

"Yea like we stop HER from saving viletown" Berserk said

"So they say 'the day is doomed thanks to the Powerpunk girls'?" I asked

"Yea" said the Rowdyrunk boys

"So they never say 'The day is saved thanks to the Rowdyrunk boys'?" I asked

*Rowdyrunks shook their heads*

"Wow you're bad at superheroin" I said

"They killed us once!" Blarney said

"They did?I didn't remember dying" said Bolt

"Alright girls while you're in my domain, your job is to clean the whole entire thing" said HIM

"Not so bad" Blossom said

"Hahaha but you're wrong now GO!" HIM said

*Ppg starts cleaning his house*

*Bubbles screamed*

"EEEEK WHY DOES HER HAVE A BUG ROOM?" Bubbles asked

"Hahaha" said HIM

"There's a spider room!" Said Buttercup

"There's a failing room!" Said Blossom

"There's a needle room!" Said Bunny

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls yelled

*Sandy holding down the boys*

*Ppg starts flying around to get out*

*HIM starts exercising*

"AHHHH HE'S EXCERSING!" Bunny yelled

"Me eyes!" Yelled Buttercup

"My poor soul!" Blossom said

*HIM puts something on the girls*

"Shit! I'll be right back!" Sandy said and left

*Sandy tackled HIM*

"Okay its the perfect time to leave!" Sandy said

*The girls left and monitor went back up*

*Girls drop down to their knees and was traumatized*

*Boys got up*

"Hey, your dare is to NOT comfort them" I said

"Stupid dare" Brick said

"Where's Sandy?" I asked

"W-well you see H-HIM s-scared us g-good b-b-but what S-sandy was doing to H-HIM r-right now is-is-" Blossom fainted and so did the rest of the Ppg

*Sandy came back with red stuff on her hands*

"Whats on your hands?" I asked

"Oh uh uh hmmm...uh...oh" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak squeak!" Pikachu said

"Uh...yea! HIM's make-up! Thats totaly it!" She said

"Alright then, Powerpunks say your worste nightmares to Sandy" I said

"Why?" Berserk asked

"Just do it" I said

*Powerpunks whipered somethings to Sandy*

*Sandy pushed them into 'your room'*

"Alright what was it?" Sandy asked

"Squeak" Pikachu said

"Oh yea!" Sandy said

*Sandy used a spell*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls yelled

*Rowdyrunks tries to not go in*

"STAY AWAY!" Beware said

"GET ME OUT!" Berserk said

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Brat said

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Brute screamed

*Sandy left them out*

*Powerpunk went down to their knees with a traumatized face*

"Don't comfort them!" I said to the Rowdyrunk boys

*Girls fainted*

"Fine!" They said

"Well I have a fruit cannon yay! And you should make the dares more worse than scary I think you just scared them for life" I said "oh well more truths and dares!"

_Dares:I dare Butch to do a fake death infront of Buttercup and his brothers, but not to fake so it stills look real. I dare Blossom to walk to Brick in high heels as much as she wants :3_

_Truths Brick how did it feel? Buttercup and rrb excluding Butch, do you want to kill Butch because of what he did?_

"Well the girls fainted" I said

*Butch whispered something to Sandy*

"Sure, but its not blood!" Sandy said

"Sure it isn't" Butch said

"*yawn* what time is it?" Sandy asked

"Oh 2:58" I Said

"I'll make it quick" Sandy said and check Butch's pulse and put something in his mouth

"Okay Goodnight" Sandy said and fell asleep

"Squeak squeak" Pikachu said

*Butch starts 'coughing'*

"What you have some cold already?" Blitz asked

*Butch coughed 'blood' and 'fainted'*

"Oh no!" Said Boomer

"Aw its probably just a prank" said Brick

*I check his pulse which was 'low' beating*

"Okay I'm not a doctor I don't know if there should be a long period of time till the next heart beat" I said

"What?" Said and sat up

"I said that I-"

*The Rowdyruffs went to Butch*

"His pulse is low!" Brick said

"Why at three?!" Said Boomer

"What do we do? He's dying!" Blitz said

"They do know this is a prank right?" Bruce asked

"No, they just love eachother to much to realize it" I said

"Don't leave Butch! You were my favorite brother!" Said Boomer

"Hey" they said

"Seriously what do we do!" Said Blitz

"I don't know!" Said Brick

"We're going to loose him? We lost him didn't we? We lost him while he's wearing a girly dress!" Boomer said with tears in his eyes

"I-I-I" Brick stuttered

"Don't leave!" Blitz said

*Rowdyruff starts crying*

*Butch sat up*

"You guys can stop crying on me, just a suggestion" Butch said sitting up

"BUTCH!" His brothers said and gave him a hug

"Don't hug him too hard or he will actually die" I said

"Why would you do that!" Brick said

"Dare" Butch said

*Rrb looked at me*

"Don't look at me! I didn't come up with the dare!" I said "anyway do you want to kill Butch for doing that?" I asked

"Oh you bet we do" said Brick

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Boomer yelled and hugged Butch not letting go

"Yea yea yea now let go" Butch said

"No!" Boomer said

"Great just like last time" Butch said and they went back to the sofa

"Alright more truths and dares" I said

_Dares:_

_-Butch have to sing "Just the way you are" for BC (in other clothes not on the dress)_

_-BC will have to dress and act girly girl and being romantic towards Butch for 2 chapters_

_-Bubbles you get a credit card with 100,000,000 to go Shopping_

_-Boomer you have to go shopping with Bubbles_

_-Brick have to burn his own hat_

_-Blossom have to act stupid and dumb for 4 chapters_

_-Shipper could you please make the ppgz and rrbz meet the ppg and rrb_

_Truths;_

_-BC did you like the song Butch sang to you? What did you feel in the moment)_

_-Butch do you love Buttercup with your heart and soul?_

_-Blues do you like to go shopping?_

_-Reds do you like your dares?_

"Well Buttercup's knocked out from terror and Blossom and Bubbles is knocked out too soooo that means Brick! You have to burn your hat!" I said

"What why?" He whined holding his hat

"Its just a hat! Just use your fire breath and there" said Blitz

"No!" Said Brick

"Bear with me! I'm the only girl who's not on the ground! And the dares are mostly about the girls or something you guys do to the girls!" I said

"Fine" he said and hesitantly burn his hat slowly with his fire breath

*40 minutes later*

*everyone asleep*

"I'M DONE" Brick yelled

*Everyone except the girls woke up (that leaves me as the only girl again ugg)*

"Finally!" I said

"I love that hat!" Brick said

"Its just a hat" Blarney said

"Well its better than your bandanna" Brick said

"I know you didn't say that!" Blarney said

*reds starts arguing*

*20 minutes later*

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Sandy yelled

"Okay only she's awake, the girls will do their dares later" I said

*Sandy looked at the dares*

"Okay I'm not letting them meet each other" she said

"Well we have to keep reading the truths and dares since the girls are still not awake" I said

_Truths_

_Bolt have to admit his most perverted thing in his mind_

_BC have u ever wanted 2 do it with someone_

_Shipper have you ever thought of a truth chair_

_BTW a truth chair shocks the person if they tell a lie and can dump them in a pool of piranhas_

_Sandy have you ever liked anyone same for Shipper u don't have to tell everyone you like_

_Dares_

_Butch is Shipper get the chair you have to answer a question from everybody_

_Blossom have to tape her smart allec mouth for the rest of the whole chapter_

_Brat you have to put on the weirdest clothes imaginable_

_Berserk make out with Bolt_

_Brute make out with Mitch and Butch and BC can hurt if Blossom allows to remember no talking Blossom_

"Well we have to end the show soon since they won't wake up but Bolt what was the most perverted thing on your mind?" I asked

"Bolt? Have a perverted mind? Ha!" Said Blarney

"I was thinking about doing 'it' with Brat!" Bolt blurted

*His brother looks at him in disbelief*

You're going to have a talk with HER" said Blarney

"I'm sorry!" Bolt said

"And yes I would get the truth chair!" I said "Sandy ever liked someone?" I asked

"Yea! I like people!" Sandy said

*I sweat drop*

"I don't think Buety means that so, I have to end the show here, the girls wont wake up sooo I'll do chapter 23 part 2! Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading please review more!**


	24. Chapter 24

"We're baaaaaack!" I said

"And the girls are finally awake!" Sandy said

"Great lets start off with the dares from last chapter that they couldn't do" I said

_Dares:_

_-Butch have to sing "just the way you are"_ _for BC (in another clothes not the dress)_

_-BC will have to dress and act girly girl and being romantic towards Butch for 2 chapters_

_-Bubbles you get a credit card with $100,000,000 to go shopping_

_-Boomer you have to go Shopping with Bubbles_

_-Blossom you have to act stupid and dumb for 4 chapters_

_Blossom have to tape her smart allec mouth for the whole chapter_

_Brat you have to put on the weirdest clothes imaginable_

_Berserk make out with Bolt_

_Brute make out with Mitch and Butch and BC can hurt you if Blossom allows her to remember Blossom no talking_

_Truths;_

_-Bc did you like the song that Butch sing to you? What do you feel in the moment?_

_-Butch do you love Buttercup with your heart and soul?_

_-Blues did you like to go Shopping?_

"Well Butch you finally get out of that dress! You're singing!" I said

"Yes! No more dress!" He said

*one minute later*

*Butch in a suit and Buttercup sitting in a stool*

"Alright turn the lights" I said

*Sandy put on the lights*

"Okay start the song" I said

*the song turn on*

*Butch started singing and went down one knee*

"Wow who knew Butch could sing?" I whispered

*Rrb and Sandy raised their hands*

*Buttercup starts blushing*

*me trying to controll my arm*

"Well thats weired" Brat said

"It happens when I'm fangirling Butchercup is the cutest ppgxrrb couple" I said

"Whatever" she said

*Butch finish singing*

*me squealing*

"Okay! Buttercup you have to act girly and act romantic towards Butch" I said

"FUCK!" She said

"Aww you know you'll like it" Butch said

"Shut up" she said

"Okay thats for two chapters, Bubbles! Here's a credit card with $100,000,00 to go shopping! And Boomer goes too" I said

"Shopping?" Bubbles asked in excitement and Boomer in surprised

"Yup" I said

"Oh no" Boomer said and Bubbles dragged Boomer

"Okay Blossom act stupid and tape your mouth" I said

"Why?" She asked

"We've been here for 23 chapters and you keep asking why! Its a dare!" I said

"Oh alright" she said and taped her mouth

"Thank you now Brat you have to put on the weirdest clothes imaginable" I said

"What? No!" She said

"Come on, I make you come from another world to do this! So, go to 'your room' and do it!" I said

"Fine" she said and went to 'your room'

"Okay I don't think HER would like it if Berserk make out with Bolt-"

"What?" Asked Berserk

"So I'll skip is sorry, so Brute make out with Mitch" I said

"Who the fuck is mitch?" Asked Brute

"A narcissist dude with brown hair with a shirt that says 'Mitch rocks'" Buttercup said said

"Never heard of him" Brute said

*Sandy pushed Mitch inside*

*everyone looked around surprised by her disappearance*

*Sandy pushed Mitch to Brute and both start making out*

*Bruce glares*

"Ya know he looks a lot like snitch" said Beware

"The rich guy?" Blake asked

"Yea him" she said

"Okay Buttercup did you like the song? How did you feel?" I asked

*Buttercup blushed*

"Yea I like it but I won't tell you how I feel" Buttercup said

"I bet you feel special" Bunny said

"Shut up!" Buttercup said

"Butch do you love Buttercup?" I asked

"Yes" he said

*Buttercup blushed more*

"Well now more truths and dares" I said

_Dare_

_Everyone have to burn their favorite thing except sandy, shipper, and pikachu_

_After the dare they got a present from me whatever they want even sandy,shipper and pikachu_

_Truth_

_do you like you dare_

*red (except Brick)hold their head wear*

"Come on burn it" I said

"No!" They said

*Sandy took it all*

"Burn it!" I said

*Sandy got Brick's head and pointed at the headwear and hit his back*

*Brick breathe out fire*

*It got burn and Brick starts coughing*

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" They said

"Yea! *cough* you can do *cough* fire breath too!"

"I know but I don't feel like using it" Sandy said

"Okay blues...your stuff octopus! I remember!" I said

"No!" They said

*Sandy got them all*

"H-how did you do that?" Asked Brat

"I can go to any universe I want" Sandy said

"Squeak Squeak" Pikachu said

"Brick! Use it" Sandy said

*Brick use his fire breath and burned it all*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the blues yelled

"Okay greens have their...blankets!" I said

"No not that!" Buttercup said

"Sandy has all your stuff anyways, burn it!" I said

*Brick burns it*

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" They said

"Thats the only thing I love!" Yelled Brute

"Okay purples you have your pillows" I said

"Yay! More burning!" Sandy said

*Brick burns the pillows*

"Yaaaaaaay!" Sandy said

"NOOOO!" The purples said

"Now what do you want as presents?" I asked

"Our stuff!" They said

"Okay fine" I said

*I gave them their stuff back*

*they hug their stuff*

"Okay more truths and dares" I said

_Buttercup and boomer have to eat a banana at the same time starting at opposite ends_

_Brick has to either make out with either buttercup or bubbles_

_Buttercup run around the room in a bra and panties and butch has to record it and put it on the internet_

_RRB whos boobs are the largest you have ever seen_

"Okay...here's a banana" I said

*Buttercup and Boomer starts eating it while Butch and Bubbles are glaring*

"Eww okay Brick you can either make out with Bubbles or Buttercup" I said

"I'm going with Bubbles" he said and both Brick and Bubbles starts making out

*Blossom and Boomer glaring*

*Boomer and Buttercup kissed as they finished*

"You still taste like green apples" Boomer said

*Butch got Boomer by the ear*

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" Boomer said

"Butcher let him go...thats my job!" Sandy said

"Fine" he said

"Buttercup your dare is to be in just your underwear and run around while Butch record it and put it on the internet" I said

"Oo underwear again? Me likey" Butch said taking out his phone

*Buttercup took out her clothes and starts running around*

*Rrnks covered their eyes*

"HER and Jomo said to not look at a half naked lady unless we're in a beach or pool" said Bolt

*Butch starts drooling*

*Boomer closed Butch's mouth for him*

*Butch upload it*

"Okay disturbing question but boys who's boobs are the largest that you've seen?" I asked

*Boys point at Buttercup*

*Buttercup blushed*

"Okay more truths and dares" I said

_Truths:blossom if you have a choice to own a library if you killed brick, would you do it?_

_Bubbles do you still like the monster truck?_

_Blot, why did you think that?_

_Blarney, if you knew me would you kill me if I said your bandanna is stupid._

_Dare:Brick eat Butchs shoe(butch can not know about the dare)_

_Boomer walk on the ceiling_

_Buttercup lock yourself in the closet for a whole chapter_

"So Blossom would you kill Brick to own your own library?" I asked

"No, I always go to his own library" Blossom said

"You have your own library?" I asked

"Well its better than doing nothing" Brick said

"Like I said, our house is small on the outside but HUGE on the inside" Sandy said

"Yea last time oppressor doesn't want us to 'ruin' his invention he invented 'himself' so he make us go to this fucking universe and she have to take care of us" Beware said pointing at Sandy

"Hey at least you like it" Sandy said

"I remember! They have an art room too!" Bolt said

"Okay enough of this, Bubbles do you still like the monster truck?" I asked

"Yea! And thanks for washing off the blood" she said

"No problem, and Blot, why did you uh have that thought about Brat?" I asked

"What?" Brat said

*Bolt blushed*

"I-I-I-I don't know" he said

"HER said thats its part if growing up" Blarney said

"But she doesn't like it that its Brat you're thinking about" Bruce said

"I-I-I-I-I-I" Bolt stuttered

"Why don't we leave that question alone for now, Blarney! Will you kill her if she said that your bandanna is stupid?" I asked

"No...I would want to but I won't do it" he said

"Okay Brick you have to eat Butch's shoe" I whispered to his ear

*Brick grabbed Butch's foot*

"Wtf are you doing?" Butch asked

*Brick took off Butch's shoe and starts eating it*

"My shoe!" Butch said and they boths start fighting for the shoe

*Brick ate his shoe*

"My shoe!" Butch said

"Great I have to make another shoe for Butcher" Sandy said

"Well Boomer its your turn" I said

"Walk on the ceiling!" Sandy said

*Boomer walked on the ceiling*

"You look like a bat!" Sandy said

"You guys look like bats!" Boomer said

"Well come down" I said

"I like it here" he said

"Fine stay, Buttercup you have to lock yourself in the closet" I said

"Better than doing this" Buttercup said and went to the closet

_Dares_

_Toguess my favorite ppg and rrb(bubbles and brick) who answer them have 100_

_Have a eating contest without your hands boys only_

_Boomer are you a texter or a caller_

_Truths ppnk why are you so cute_

_Everyone express your feelings for princess and the girls_

"Alright everyone guess this person favorite ppg and rrb and if you get it right you will get $100" I said

"Hmm, I think its Buttercup and Boomer" said Blossom

"I think its Bunny and Butch" Bubbles said

"I think its Brick and Bubbles" Buttercup said

"I think its Boomer and Blossom"Bunny said

"I think its me and Butters" Butch said proudly

"I think its Blake and Blossom" Boomer said

"I think I'm bored and I think I'll announce the winner, Bunny!-"

"I won!" Bunny interrupted

"You did NOT win $100! Its was Buttercup!" I said

"Yes!" Said Buttercup

"Hmp" said Bunny

"Boys how do you feel about an eating contest?" I asked

"Depends, what are we eating?" Asked Brick

"Well, Sandy is making pie out of my apples right now sooo apple pie!" I said

"Yes! She makes the best pie!" Butch said

"Yup, and you have to do it without hands...or in your case stubs" I said

*Sandy came in with a lot of pie*

*Sandy set up the table*

"Alright, so we can save time, the boys will only eat one pie, the winner will be who eats the whole thing first" Sandy said

*Boys sat on the chairs*

*Sandy handcuffed their hands behind their backs*

"Why did you handcuffed us?" Asked Blarney

"I don't know" Sandy said

"On your mark, get set, go!" I said

*Boys starts eating*

"Wow look at the rrb go" I said

"We always have eating contests at home at breakfast" Sandy said

*Boomer finished*

"I won yaaay!" Boomer said

"And the winner is Boooooomer!" I said

"Can you uncuff us?" Asked Bolt

*Sandy uncuffed them*

"Butch you can stop eating" I said

"So? This pie is good" he said

"Okay Boomer are you a texter or a caller?" I asked "Why do I have a feeling I heard that specific question before?"

"Texter!" Boomer said

"Okay ppnk this person asked why are you so cute?" I said

"Well mostly because of me" said Brat

"Oh please your the most fugly on our group" said Beware

"You are" said Brat

"You both are" said Brute

"You look like a boy with that hair!" Brat said

"For once she's right, at least my hair is the longest and more buetiful" said Berserk

*girls start arguing*

"Shut up!" Yelled Buttercup

*Ppnk shuts up*

"Okay guys what do you feel about princess and the ppg?" I asked

"Princess's a bitch" everyone said at the same time

"Wow okay, and the girls?" I asked

"They're hot" said the Rowdyruff boys

"Girls?" I asked the Powerpunk girls

"We think everyone is a bitch" said Berserk

"Okay then Rowdyrunks?" I asked

"They're really nice" said Bolt

"Okay more truth or dares!" I said

_Truths:_

_Brat I think you are quite buetiful. :3 how will you react now that you know that?_

_Bubbles you're my least favorite Puff. How will you react. How will you react now that you know that. Please don't get upset!_

_Boomer whats your favourite candy? And what's your favourite ice cream flavour?_

_Shipper first do you know that you're awesome? And second where can watch Ppgz on T.V? If you don't know, then on the internet? _

_Blossom, is Brick your first kiss? And when did you fall in love with him? I KNOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM_

_Dares:_

_RRB make a band together then make a concert and sing whatever new rock, pop,metal,or rap song._

_One of the Rowdyrunk boys-or whatever their name is- has to sing 'let her go' to one of the Powerpunk Girls_

_Sandy flirt with Robin. If you don't want to flirt with her, then flirt with any boy you want to_

_Blossom make out with Mojo and Brick can't do anything. After they finish Brick can beat him up or anything he wants to._

_Buych be a servent to the most person you hate for rest of the chapter_

"Okay Brat"**(idk what to call you so i'll call you person sorry) "**this person thinks your beautiful, how do you feel about that?" I asked

"Ha! See I'm not only cute but buetiful!" Said Brat

"You sure are" whispered Bolt dreamily

"You need help" whispered Bruce to Bolt

"I know" Bolt said

"Okay Bubbles this person said that you're his/her **(idk if your male or female sorry) **least favorite puff, how do you feel about that?" I asked

*Bubbles have tears in her eyes*

"Why?" She asked

"I don't know" I said

"Is it because of Buttercup being too awesome?!" Bubbles asked

"Don't look at me!" Buttercup said

"Okay Boomer! Whats your favorite candy?" I asked

"He's been loving lolipops, not the swirly ones the other ones" Sandy said

"Yea! Especially blue berry!" Boomer said

"And favorite ice cream flavor?" I asked

"Vanilla!" Boomer said happily

"Okay yes I know I'm awesome, not in a bragging way though, and I don't know where you can watch Ppgz on T.V but I watch it on YouTube in the Japanese version with subtitles...from xAmazingAnime" I said Blossom, is Brick your first kiss?" I asked

"Yes" Blossom said glaring at Sandy

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you under the mistletoe!" Sandy said

"Best push ever" Brick said

*Blossom blushed*

"And when did you fall in love with him?" I asked

"I'm not in love with him!" Blossom said

"Suure you're not" I said "fine, boys start a band, and sing a new rock, pop, metal, or rap song" I said

"I forgot of to play the drums" said Boomer

"Thats because I'm barely teaching you" Sandy said

"Oh yea I forgot" Boomer said

"Well I don't know what song for you guys to sing soooooooo let the readers review the song, Rowdyrunks! Your dare is to sing 'let her go' to one of the Powerpunks" I said

*Rowdyrunks hid their faces*

"Come on!" I said

*Rowdyruff hid their faces*

"Okay readers, since the boys are to shy, you get to review who sings, remember that Bolt is the blue one, Blarney is the red one, Bruce is the green one, and Blake is the purple one, now Sandy flirt with Robin" I said

"Whats flirt?" Sandy asked

*Everyone sweat drop*

"SQUEAK SQUEAK!" Pikachu said

"Why would anybody do that?" Sandy asked

"Okay since she's clueless about crushes and flirts and stuff like that we don't review dares about that, and wow the image of Blossom making out with Mojo...goodnight" I said and fainted

"Oh thats bad...well I guess I'll run the show for now" Sandy said "Butcher, your dare us to be your most hated person servent!"

"What I don't want to be Princess's servent" said Butch

"Sorry but you have to" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak" said Pikachu

_Truths;_

_Buttercup:How does it feel to be a girly girl? A Tom-boy?_

_Butch:Why do you act so perverted? Same goes for Brick and Boomer_

_Bubbles:If Boomer betrayed, cheated, or tried to kill you, would you try to fight back or forgive him?_

_Dares;_

_Blossom have to make a speech or just a sentence about the bad language the characters have been using. I dare Blossom to put periods at the end of "her" sentences and dialogue_

_Brick has to sit in a classroom full of test asking questions about Sandy._

_Boomer have to get an axe and dig mines for sell._

"Butterfly, how does it fell to be a girly girl? And how about a tomboy?" Asked Sandy

"Girly? Horrible, Tomboy awesome" Buttercup said

"That I agree with, Well the only reason they act perverted is because they disobeyed me and talk to the gang green gang and they gave them a playboy magazine and if course they opened it" Sandy said

*Rrb blushed in embarrassment*

"Okay Bubbly if Boomerang betrayed, cheated, amd tried to kill you, will you fight back or forgive him?" Sandy asked

"Pass!" She said

"You keep saying pass, okay Blossom you have to write a speech or just a sentence about the language they use" Sandy said

"Alright" Blossom said and starts writing

"Bricker, you have to take a test with questions about me...well I don't know any questions so let them review some questions for your test...well I guess we have to end the show here since Shipper is well on the ground we'll do the rest of the dares next chapter" Sandy said

"Yay we leave early!" Said Boomer

"Yup! Thanks for coming out everyone!" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak!" Said Piakchu

**I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long, something came up,please review and hope you guys forgive me for taking to long.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay I'm really sorry that I took so long I'm busy. Wait I'm still busy so this is going to be a very short chapter. And one question, if Blossom is the smart one, Bubbles is the cute on and Buttercup is the tough one, what should Bunny be? Okay Beware for a really short chapter that might not be good!**

"We're back!" I said

"Yay! More dares!" Sandy said

**(I'm going to start the dares that I didn't use last time)**

_Dares;_

_-the boys (Rowdyruff and Runks)have to do what the PowerPunk did_

_-If they disobeyed, Shipper shoot them with your fruit cannon! Fire at will! XD_

_-Girls have to do what the boys did in the previous/ last set(s), but once the boys are done you HAVE to ignore their ples for help or comfort )_

_-Sandy you can do anything to the dares that can make them give them more nightmares and make then more scarier_

_-Shipper you can help Sandy :)_

_Truths;_

_-were the dares to mean?_

_-Which dares were scarier? This set or from chapter 23?_

_-If the characters are scarred tell me and the next set will be everything BUT mean, scary, dark, etc. Promise! _

"Okay what did they did last time...the girls went to Him's domain and the Punks had to go to 'your room' soooo, Ruffs go to Her's Domain and Runks go to 'your room'" I said

*Runks went to 'your room'*

"Her's domain?" Asked Brick

*Sandy brought the Powerpuff girls mirror*

*Portal came*

"Get in boys" Sandy said

"Is this safe?" Asked Boomer

"The Runks and Punks comes in and out from that mirror and they're fine, I'm pretty sure it is" I said

*Boys went in*

*Sandy went in 'your room'*

*30 seconds later Sandy came out*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The boys screamed

"Well their nightmares are in to life" Sandy said

*Ruffs came back*

"Thats tooooo nice in there" Brick said and fainted

"Its all...girly" said Butch and fainted

"How can the Runks survive that?" Asked Blitz and fainted

"Really? Its good place for me!" Said Boomer and dragged his brothers to the sofa

*Boomer starts licking his lolipop HER gave him*

*everyone looked at him*

"HER said I was a good boy so she gave it to me" Boomer said

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Runks yelled

"Whats going on in there?" Asked Boomer

"Their nightmares are coming to life" I said

*Boys came out*

"Sooooo hows it like?" I asked

*Boys fainted*

"Hmm mabey a little too scary?" Sandy asked

"The dares was just a tad bit mean but its okay, so now for more truth and dares" I said

_Dares_

_-Sandy has to make three things/wishes that the girls want into reality_

_-The boys can do whatever to the girls after the three wishes_

_-Shipper shoot four people your fruit cannon randomly around the chapter_

_-Rowdyruff and Rowdyrunks you have to do whatever your counterpart asks for three chapters after the wish thingy_

_-Whoever guess my favorite:ppg(Buttercup), Rrb(Butch), Rrnk (Bolt), and Ppnk(Beware) gets to have a free pass amd be saved from my next set of dares, won't be scary as 23's though. Whoever can get 2/4 gets a free pass, there might be a couple winners_

_-Powerpuff and Powerpunks you know what to do )_

_Truths:_

_-Enjoy the dares_

_-Who got the free pass(es)_

"Okay girls what do you want?" I asked

"I want a new wardrobe of todays seasons!" Bubbles said

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

"It's at your house" Sandy said

"I want new gym equipment" said Buttercup

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

"At your house too" Sandy said

"I want to be able to know Japanese" said Blossom

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

"Boom have it!" Sandy said

*Blossom starts talking in Japanese*

"It works!" Blossom said

"I want a new T.V in my room!" Bunny said

"I want that plasma ray the Oppressor have" said Brute

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

"Just ask and its yours" Sandy said

"I want my room back to normal" Brat said glaring at Beware

"Not my fault" Beware said

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

"Its fixed" Sandy said

"I want Brat to stop being a bitch about it" Beware said

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

"Done" she said

"I want that book thats in you wrote" Berserk said

*Sandy snapped her finger and a book came*

"Here it has all the books in here" Sandy said

"Yes" Berserk said

*I got out my fruit cannon and shot Boomer with it*

"Ow!" He said

"Hahaha! Beware guys because I'm shooting you guys at a random time" I said

*I shoot at Beware and the boys*

*Boys woke up*

"Okay! You have to guess this person's favorite Puff, Punk, Ruff, and Runk, **(idk what to call you XP)** " I said

"I believe that its Buttercup"Blossom said

"Obviously its me" said Butch

"I think its Bolt!" Said Bruce

"Obviously its me" said Brat

"Ha! Not Its me!" Said Beware

"Well Blossom, Butch, Bruce, and Beware got it right! Thats it for now I'm really busy! Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Okay sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Really am! I'm soo busy I'm still am! I'm lucky that I have time right now, okay please review and hopefully I can get to it, and please review the answer for the question I asked. Sorry for a crappy chapter! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the crappy chapter XP...I'm not busy sooo here ya go!**

"We're baaaaaack!" I said

"Yay!" Sandy said

_Dares:_

_Rrbs have to kiss a ppg that isn't their counterpart_

_Bubbles give Boomer a hickey_

_Rrb and ppg have to remove 2 peices of clothing_

_Butch take a picture of your ass and email it to the professor utonium_

_Brick striptease fuzzy lumpkin_

_Buttercup has to stroke on top of boomers pants_

_Truths_

_Why did u kiss who you kissed_

_Fuzzy lumpkins did u like the striptease_

_Butch was it embarrassing to email your ass to professor utonium_

_Boomer how did it feel_

"Okay Rowdyruff! Kiss someone who isn't your counterparts" I said

*Boys took out mirrors*

"Please don't..." I said

*Rowdyruff boys starts kissing the mirror*

"Are those our mirrors?" Blossom asked

"Butcher is using his own" Sandy said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Weeeeeelllll, Butterfly doesn't have one of her own and Butcher always use that" Sandy said

"Done!" The boys said

"Okay Bubbles, give Boomer a hickey" I said

*Boomer and Bubbles blushed*

*Bubbles starts kissing Boomers neck and starts giving him a hickey*

*Boomer starts moaning*

*Bubbles stop*

*Boomer touched his neck and did a dreamy smile*

"Okay Rowdyruff and Powerpuff, you have to remove two of your clothing" I said

*Reds took of their headwear and shoes*

"Done!" They said

*Bubbles took her socks off and shoes*

*everyone els did the same*

"Okay then Butch, take a picture of your ass and send it to professor utonium" I said

*Butch did the dare*

"Hahah" Sandy said

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You could hear the professor yells Butterfly's name" Sandy said

"Why me?" Buttercup asked

"Okay Brick...you have to...uh...striptease fuzzy lumpikns" I said

"Shit" he said

"Bye" I said

*Brick left*

**(Okay please imagine the dare in your head)**

"Okay Buttercup your dare is to stroke on top of Boomer's pants" I said

*Buttercup starts stroking on Boomer's pants*

*Boomer starts blushing madly*

*Butch starts growling*

*Buttercup stops as soon as she heard that*

"See I told you he growls like a dog!" Blitz said to Sandy

"Okay wow, so Boys why did you kiss who you kiss?" I asked

"Because we love ourselves!" They said

"Narcissist" Sandy said

*Brick came back*

"Never...make...me...do...that...again" He said

"Okay Butch is it embarrassing to send that picture?" I asked

"Yea" he said

"Me too" Buttercup said

"Okay, Boomer how does it feel?" I asked

"Which one the hickey or the stroking?" He asked

"Both I guess?" I guess

"Well the hickey was heaven and the stroking uhhh" Boomer said looking at Butch

*Butch give Boomer a death glare*

"Uhh I also...kinda like it" he whipered

*Butch hits Boomer's head*

_I Dare:buttercup and butch to get pregnant and keep the baby,Bubbles can't pass her truths anymore Boomer gets to make out with bubbles,blossom I don't like u or brick so burn their headwear and book and can't get it back for 5 chapters, I hate the punks and runks so Runks run over the punks in a multtie colored monster truck a million times, and blitz can have a white tiger and bunny can have a tecup piglet. Sorry Sandy you can't have Ash so watch as Ash Ketchum joys Misty Waterflower make- out for ten chapters and shipper can't do anything_

_Truth: Sandy how does it feel to watch,Buttercup and Butch how does it feel to be parents,pinky and non cap how do you feel_

"Wow a lot of dares" I said

"Oo can I go first? I have to check on my Pokemon" Sandy said

"Yea go on ahead" I said

*Sandy left*

"Uh I'll be right back...soo have fun" I said

*Rowdyruff looks at the Powerpuff seductively*

*I turn the T.V on*

"Okay how do we make two people make-out?" Sandy asked

"Pikachu" Pikachu said

"Okay we need Mistle...wait I don't wanna talk to her sisters...they always brag...and barely any respect to Mistle...sooo you bring Misty" Sandy said

"PIKACHU!"

"Well I already knocked out Ash so its your turn" Sandy said

"Pi pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu said

"Yeaaaaa sorry" Sandy said

*Sandy's Pikachu went to the gym*

*5 minutes later Pikachu came with a knocked out Misty*

"Pikachu?" Ash's Pikachu asked

"Yup, now to make them make out" Sandy said

*Pikachu went into Sandy's hair and brought out a book*

"Yes!" Sandy said and looked through the book

"Okay...got it! 'Two lips in'!" Sandy said

*Misty and Ash woke up and starts making out*

*Sandy sat down and watched*

"Hmm I guess this is what Mitch felt...akward" Sandy said

"Pikachu" said her Pikachu

"Pikachu?" Ash's Pikachu asked

"Don't ask...I'm hungry want food?" Sandy asked

*Ash stops*

"Food?" He asked

"ASH!" Misty said

"Yea food...what els?" Sandy said

"Lip!" Misty said

"Hmmm I don't eat those...?" Sandy said

*I turned off the T.V*

*I went back*

*The set a mess*

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!" I yelled

*Everyone stopped*

"Uhh" they said

-_- "Okay Buttercup and Butch...uhh get pregnant? Okay mabey a little to far" I said

*Butch phone rang*

"Hello?" He asked

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING A CHILD! YOU'RE TO YOUNG!" Sandy yelled through the phone

"Okay shees" Butch said

"Okay a dare she's fine is Boomer making out with Bubbles" I said

"Yay!" Bubbles said and starts making out with Boomer

"Blossom and Brick burn your headwear" I said

*Red hold headwears*

"Oh come on! We've been doing this for 26 chapters now!" I said

*Brick use his fire breath and burn both his and Blossom's headwear*

"Okay Runks you get this multi colored Monster truck!" I said

"Yay!" They said

*I blast my cannon on the Powerpunks*

"Hey!" They said

"Yay! Now you boys have to run over the Powerpunks" I said

"What!" The girls said

"But lets make it interesting...the Powerpunk girls have to run around, while the Runks have to run them over while the Ruffs, Puffs, and I are going to shoot the Punks and Runks when we want" I said

"NO!" said the Runks and Punks

"YES!" Said the Ruffs and Puffs

*The Runks got in the truck*

"Okay ready" I said

*Punks shaking*

"Set" I said

*Runks hesitating*

"Go!" I said and shot

"AHHH!" the girls said

*Butch pressed the button on the Runks*

*truck got hit*

"Ah!" The boys said

*Runks run them over*

*Boomer pressed the button on Punks*

"Ah!" They said

*Buttercup starts pushing the button repeatedly on the Runks and Punks*

"Haha" Buttercup said

*Buttercup broke the button*

"Uh oh" she said

*Cannon got berserk*

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Butch yelled

*30 minutes transition*

*Reds with flame on clothes, Blues with ripped clothes, Greens with blood, Purples with flames on hair*

"Why?" Sandy asked

"Rule number one...don't give a 12 year old a fruit cannon...and don't let the 12 year old play it with 16 and 17 year olds" I said

*Sandy facepalmed*

"Okay Blitz here's a white tiger and Bunny here is a teacup piglet" I said

"Yay!" They said

*Tiger and piglet came out*

"Okay truths...how did it feel to watch them make out?" I asked

"Akward" Sandy said

"Kay Blossick! How do you feel without headwear" I said

"Blossick?" Blossom asked

"Yea I'm to lazy to say both of your names soo Blossick" I said

"Great" Blossom said sarcastically

"Okay now more truths and dares" I said

_Dares:_

_-Since Blossom, Butch, Bruce and Beware got the free passes they get to go anywhere they wish to be for a chapter_

_-Remaining Puffs, you have to write snd essay about Blossom, proper grammer, spelling, punctuation etc. must be included and give it to Blossom when she comes back_

_-Remaining Ruffs, you have to clean the most messiest room out of the 4 winners(should be oblivious)_

_-Remaining Runks, you have to do the same thing as the Ruffs but with the second messiest_

_-Remaining Punks, you each have to do something NICE for your sister_

_Truths:_

_-Shipper can you list the characters in each group (ex:Puff; Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny)_

_-Sandy if you can run over someone with the monsters truck, who would it be?_

"Okay Blossom, Butch, Bruce, and Beware, you have free passes soo bye" I said

"YES!" They said and left

"Okay Puffs, you have to write snd essay about Blossom' s grammar, punctuation, spelling etc and when she comes back, give it to her" I said

"Ugg homework" Buttercup said

"Okay Ruffs clean the messiest room out of the four winners" I said

"Good luck cleaning Beware' s room" Brat said

"Uh I'm pretty sure Butch's room is waaaaaay messier than some girls room" Brick said

"Why not we get pictures?" I asked

*Berserk and Brick left*

*5 minutes later*

"Here!" He said

"Wow I can't tell" I said

"Beware's room is obviously the most messiest one" Berserk said

"Hmmm" I said

"Its Butch" I said

"Haha!" Brick said

"Now go clean it!" I said

"Shit" he said and the Ruffs left

"Runks well clean Beware's room" I said

*Runks left*

"Okay Punks, you have to do something NICE for Beware" I said

"We don't do _nice_" Berserk said

*Sandy brought out art supplies*

*Brat's eyes lit up*

"At least make a card" Sandy said

*Brat got on the ground and starts using the art supplies*

"Okay let me list the characters" I said

_**Rowdyruff**_

**Brick (red)**

**Boomer (blue)**

**Butch (green)**

**Blitz (purple)**

_**Powerpunks**_

**Berserk (red)**

**Brat (blue)**

**Brute (green)**

**Beware (purple)**

_**Rowdyrunks**_

**Blarney (red)**

**Bolt (blue)**

**Bruce (green)**

**Blake (purple)**

"And those are the characters" I said

"I would run over my 'mother' with the monster truck" Sandy said

"Okay my thumbs are getting tired for tryping thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Well I hoped ya like it! Please review and please tell me what Bunny should be. Thank you****  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay my thumbs are not that tired anymore soo here ya go**

"We're back! Woo hoo 27 chapters of this" I said

"I get a free pass and my room is clean? Chapter 26 is my favorite chapter!" Said Butch

"I didn't like the last chapter" said Blake

"Why not?" I asked

"Oppressor starts shooting lasers at us when we were cleaning Beware's room but he was mostly shooting at me for some reason" Blake said

"Yea now only half of my room is clean" Beware said

"What about the card?" I asked

"I hanged it up my door, that card is fucking huge" Beware said

"They comment that my grammar is 'annoying'" said Blossom glaring at her sisters

"Well it is" Buttercup said

"I'll have you know that grammar is an important part of our lives if-"

"If you won't shut up I'll throw my orange" I said holding my orange

"Hmp" said Blossom

_Dare_

_Boys and girls if your crush is not created who will it be_

_Butch have to sing a barbie song if not Buttercup kick him_

_Ppnkg who is the most important in the group_

_What is your favorite smack_

_Rrb lock with princess_

_Ppg can join your group eat the worst food ever made_

_Boys have to date a racist_

_Guess my favorite ppg to the list (bubs, butters, bunny, and blossy)_

_Truth _

_am I sick or what_

"Okay I think they're crushes is already created and Butch sing a barbie song" I said

"No!" He said

"Fine...sing a barbie song and dress up as one!" I said

"Wait wha-"

*Sandy dragged Butch in 'your room'*

*5 minutes later Butch came out*

*Everyone starts laughing*

"YOU LOOK LIKE A BUTTERCUP VERSION OF BARBIE!" Brick said

"Shut up!" Butch said

"Hahahahahahaha!" Everyone said

"This is definitely worth my time" Bruce said

"Sing for us oh Barbie Buttercup!" I said

"NO!" Butch said

*Sandy puts in a song*

*I got my fruit gun out*

"Really?" Sandy said

"Just because you said I'm not allowed to use the cannon doesn't mean I can't use my gun" I said "now sing or I'll shoot"

"*sigh* *barbie voice*I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world and uh blah blah blah I don't know the words" Butch said

"Hahahah you even sound like Barbie!" Bunny said

"Hahahahahahaha!" Everyone said

"Hahaha okay Powerpunks! Who is the most important person in your team?" I asked

"Me of course" Berserk said

"Uh helloooo its me" said Beware

"Are you two idiots? I'm the most important" Brat said

"What am I? A piece of shit? I'm the important one!" Said Brute

*Girls start arguing*

"Can you guys please stop?" I asked

*Girls ignore and still argues*

*I got out my fruit gun*

"Get ready" I said

*I shot*

"OW!" The girls said

*I shot again*

"What was THAT for?" Asked Berserk

"I just feel like it" I said "okay I think its for everyone, what is your favorite snack?" I asked

"Hot cheettos!" Said the Rowdyruff boys

"Does chocolate count?" Ask the Powerpuff girls

"Eh we just like normal lays chips" Berserk said

"We love all snacks!" The rowdyrunk boys said

"Okay Rrb! You have to be locked with Princess" I said

"Fuck no!" They said

*Sandy snapped her finger*

*Princess came*

"*cough* slut*cough*" said Buttercup

"She looks a lot like Dutchess" Blarney said

"But her clothes are...revealing" said Bolt

"So what? Daddy said I could bye anything I want, and when I see something I want I get it!" Said Princess

"She acts nothing like Dutchess" said Bolt

"Okay Princess, please go to 'your room' with the Rowdyruff boys" I said

"And this is what I want...for free too" Princess said seductively

"Defiantly not Dutchess" said Blake

*Rrb hesitantly went in 'your room' with Princess*

"HEY THIS ROOM IS NOT CLASSY!" Yelled Princess

"Oh shut up!" I said "okay Powerpuff! Eat the worst food ever made" I said

"Oo I'll make it!" Sandy said

"Okay while she makes the food, the boys have to date a...racist, okay but-"

"AHHHHHHH!" the boys yelled

"GET YOUR ASS OF MY FACE YOU WHORE!" Butch said

"Okay guess this person favorite ppg from 1st to 4th" I said

"Hmm I think its Bunny first ,then Bubbles, then me, then Buttercup" Blossom said

"Okay why am I last?" Buttercup said

"Just a guess" Blossom said

"Okay I think its me first, then Bubbles, then Bunny, then Blossom" Buttercup said

"I think its me first, Blossom next, then Buttercup then Bunny" Bubbles said

"Okay Blossom first, Bubbles next, then Buttercup, then me" Bunny said

*Boys come out with a knocked out Princesses*

"Yea we had enough" Brick said

"Okay, boys date a racist" I said

"A racist?" Blitz asked

"Yup!" I said

*Boys left*

*Monitor cane down*

*Racist looks at the boy with hatred*

"You don't belong here" the racist said

"Like we want to be here" Butch said

"Attitude, hmp, its a good thing I told my daughter to not hang around _you_" the racist said

"Wait, you have a daughter? And you're on a date with us? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Brick said

*Boys left*

"Whats wrong with that guy" Blitz said

*Sandy came out with food*

*Girls ate it*

*Girls start coughing*

"THIS FOOD IS DISGUSTING!" Buttercup said

"When your the best chef you can be the worst chef" Sandy said

"Okay more truths and dares!" I said

_Dares;_

_-Buttercup and Butch have to dance "one thing" (from just dance 4) and at the end kiss;_

_-Bubbles and Boomer have to dance "Barbie Girl" (from just dance greatest hits) and kiss at the end;_

_-Blossom have to dance "Rich Girl" (from just dance 2014)_

_-Bunny have to dance "You make me Feel" (from just dance 4)_

_-Brick has to dance "The Fox"(from just dance 2015)_

_-Blitz have to dance "Who let the dogs out" (from just dance greatest hits)_

_-Butch has to kiss a random girl and say that her is the love of his life infront of Buttercup (Bc can't know about the dare);_

_Truths:_

_-Shipper and Sandy who dance better?_

_-Rowdyrunk would you give your life in order to save your counterpart?_

"You guys get to play just dance!" I said

"What?" They said

"Yup! Buttercup and Butch you're up" I said

"Oh no" Buttercup said

"Do I get to touch her?" Butch asked

"I don't know but you do get to kiss her in the end" I said

"Good enough for me" Butch said

"Not for me" Buttercup said

"May I see the outfits they're wearing?" Bubbles asked

"Uh sure?" I said

*the game turns on*

"BUTTERCUP PLEASE WEAR THAT OUTFIT!" Bubbles squealed

"Fuck no!" Buttercup said

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

"WTF!" Buttercup said

"Yes thanks Sandy!" Bubbles said

"No problem" Sandy said

*Buttercup and Butch starts dancing*

*Buttercup doesn't try*

"What? To chicken to beat me?" Butch ask

"What did you just say?" Buttercup

"Aww my little Butterfly is to chicken to beat me" Butch said

*Buttercup starts dancing and starts getting all perfects*

*game end*

"Uh" Butch said

"What embarrassed to be beaten by a girl?" Buttercup asked

"Hey at least I get to do this" Butch said and kissed Buttercup

"Bubbles and Boomer its your turn" I said

"Oo what song?" Bubbles asked

"Barbie girl" I said

"What?!" Boomer squeaked

*Game turns on*

*Bubbles and Boomer starts playing*

"I don't like this" Bubbles said

"Just wait till the end" I said

*game end*

"You have to kiss in the end" I said

*Bubbles and Boomer kiss then starts making out*

*Sandy pushed then into 'your room'*

"Blossom you're up here's a chair" I said handing her a chair

"Why do I need a chair?" She asked

"Well because you're dancing 'rich girl'" I said

*Brick starts drooling*

"Oo I'm going to enjoy this" Brick said

*Games comes on*

*Blossom starts dancing*

*Brick drools even more*

"I love this dare" Brick said

"Wow you're getting all perfects" I said

"You bet she is" Brick said

*Blossom finish*

"Aww so soon?" Brick asked

"Yes so soon you pervert" Blossom said

"I was enjoying it" Brick said

*Sandy hit the back of his head*

"I've been raising you for about 12 years and you still are imature" Sandy said

"Yea yea" Brick said

"Bunny its your turn you dance 'you make me feel'" I said

*game comes on*

*Bunny starts dancing*

"Wooo shake those sexy hips of yours!" Blitz said

"Shut up!" Bunny said

"Come on you know you want me!" Blitz said

"Shut up!" Bunny said

"But your ass is begging me!" Blitz said

"Seriously! When she tells you to shut up! Shut up!" Sandy said "why did I ever let you get candy?"

*games finish*

"Okay Brick its your turn you play 'The Fox'" I said

"Oo oo let him wear a fox tail and ears" Sandy said

"Squeak squeak" Pikachu sajd

"Yea!" I said

*Sandy snapped her fingers and Brick has fox ears and tail*

"Fuck" he said

*the game turned on*

"I hate this" Brick said

*game finish*

"Blitz! Your turn! You have to play 'who let the dogs out'" I said

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

*Blitz wearing dog ears and tail*

"Fuck" he said

*game turns on*

"Who let the dogs out?" The song said

*Sandy barked like a real dog*

*everyone except Blitz looked at her*

"What? Its weired for me to bark but its bot weired to shoot lasers out if your eyes?" Sandy asked

*Blitz finished*

"Okay who danced better?" I asked

"Hmm can't choose between Bubbly or Bricker" Sandy said

"Lets say Brick" I said

"Okay Bricker you're the winner!" Sandy said

"Yes!" Brick said

"Okay more truth and dares!" I said

_Dares;_

_-The Rrnk have to act like another sibling for half of the chapter (Blarney as Bolt, Bolt as Bruce,Bruce as Blake, and Blake as Blarney)_

_-Berserk and Brute, sense Brat did most of the work for the last chapter, you have to do whatever she says for 2 chapters_

_-Ruff you have to scare the living crap out of your worst enemy, if you fail all of you have to wear a dress for the rest of the chapter, even you BUTCH_

_-Hmm, Puffs you have to switch colors with another sibling for the rest of the chapter (Red with Blue, Blue with green, Green as Purple, and Purple as Red)_

_-Sandy you can run over your 'mother' and someone els with a monster truck and a tank afterwards_

_Truths;_

_-How did everyone do_

_-The people who got free passes where did you go? And did you enjoy the presents that your siblings gave you?_

_-Did the other enjoy making the gift?_

_-How did it feel to run over the two people Sandy?_

_-Shipper if you were to get ANYTHING you want,only one though, what will it be?_

"Okay Runks you have to act like your sibling, Barney act like Bolt, Bolt act like Bruce, Bruce act like Blake and Blake act like Blarney" I said

"I don't wanna act like I'm in love with Brat" Blarney said

"I'm not in love with Brat!" Bolt said

"Suuuuuuuuuure you aren't" Sandy said

"I want to act like im in love with Berserk" Blake said

"I do not love Berserk" Blarney said

"JUST act like it okay"I said

"Fine" they all say

"Berserk and Brute you have to do whatever Brat tells you to do because she did most of the work on the card last chapter" I said

"What!" They said

"That explains all the chalk on the card" Beware said

"Ruffs! Scare the shit out of your enemy" I said

*Boys left dragging Sandy*

*Monitor came down*

*At HIM's lair*

"Why hello boys what can I do? Oh? You brought miss sunshine here? Did you finally come to your senses and become evil just like your father?" HIM asked

"Happy sunshine" Sandy said

*Him's lair turned into a happy, nice, joyful, place*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS THIS?" HIM asked

"Its my spell" Sandy said

"AHHHHHHHHH THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" HIM said

"This looks exactly like HER's place" Boomer said

"Yea but less nicer" Brick said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" HIM yelled

"Lets go" Brick said

*Rrb left*

*Monitor went back up*

"Okay Puff, Sandy is just going to change your signature color" I said

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

*Blossom with blue, Bubbles with green, Buttercup with purple, and Bunny with pink*

"Ugg pink" Bunny said

"Hey!" Blossom said

"Okay I can't run over my 'mother'" Sandy whispered to me

"Why?" I asked

"Uhh probably because its illegal to run over a queen of sinnoh" Sandy said

"Hmm thats true" I said

"And they're looking for me still" Sandy said

"Yea okay...okay Butch, Bruce, Blossom, and Beware! Where did you go and did you enjoy your siblings gifts?" I asked

"I went to the libary" Blossom said

"I went somewhere to eat" Bruce said

"I went to the mall and stole some stuff" Beware said

"Butch what about you?" I asked

"Uh...uh...uh I totally did NOT went to the club" Butch said

"Really Butcher?" Sandy asked

"Okay did you guys enjoy your siblings gift?" I asked

"Eh I guess" Beware said

"They comment on my grammar a lot" Blossom said

"If I could have anything it will be a laptop" I said "well thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading! Please review more! **


	28. Chapter 28

"We're baaaaaack!" I said

"Yay!" Sandy said

_Dare: whisper to buttercup that she has to cry and if someone trys to cheer her up or ask her why she's sad shock them or hit them with the fruit cannon_

*I went up to Buttercup*

"Okay Buttercup you have to cry at a random time whenever you want" I said

"Okay got it" Buttercup said

"Okay next truths or dares" I said

_Shipper do u have brothers? _

_Are they perverts?_

-_- "why yes I do, I only have one older brother and he is a pervert" I said

_Dares *laugh evily*_

_Shipper heres another French bulldog_

_Sandy and Pikachu heres tickets to ho skiing_

_Butch try to defete GODZILLA WITHOUT super powers_

_Buttercup you're awesome so you have tickets to Disney land, knotts, and six flags_

_Butch you're also awesom,but buttercup is better so you get to go with buttercup_

_Boomer and bubbs have to go on a shopping spree_

_Bubbles do it with Boomer_

_Brick, your so cute, a show off, and you're better than blossom so here's 221111,00000! (I know its not a real numer but who cares?) __**(Lol ikr XD)**_

_Blossom you're so bossy, mature, and I hate you so go to hell!_

_Bunny here's you're very own bunny farms_

_Blitz you're too perverted do kiss a rattle snake_

_Ppnks even though you're evil you're cool funny (most of the time) and are cute (well berserk bow kills it)_

_Rrnks go on a hike literally_

"Yay I get another one!" I said chasing the dog "Sandy run the show I'm playing!" I said

"Again? -_-" Sandy asked

"Yes!" I said

"Ugg fine, Butcher try to defete Godzilla without your superpowers" Sandy said

"Wait what?" Butch asked

*Sandy bring in Godzilla*

"Hmm you know what? I don't want you hurt don't do the dare" Sandy said and Godzilla left

"Okay Butterfly, here's tickets to Disney land, knotts, and six flags" Sandy said

"Yes!" Buttercup said

"Butcher, you get to go with her" Sandy said

"What?" Buttercup said

"Yes!" Butch said

*Greens left*

"Bubbly and Boomerang, you guys get to go shopping" Sandy said

"Yes! I still have that million dollars" Bubbles said

"Uh oh shopping again?" Boomer asked

"Yes, and Brick heres $221111,00000 although its not a real number who cares?" Sandy said

"Yes!" Brick said

"Well, Bunky you get this bunny farm" Sandy said

"Oh you can saw the animal name but you can't say mine?" Bunny asked

"Yes, now Rowdyrunks, go on a hike, everything you need is outside, stay hydrated" Sandy said

*Rowdyrunk boys left*

"Okay Blitzer I want you to be carefull, kiss a rattle snake" Sandy said

"Oh sure let your son kiss a rattle snake!" Blitz said

*Sandy snapped her finger and a rattle snake appear*

*Butch hid behind the sofa*

"Hey at least I said be careful" Sandy said

*Blitz kissed the rattle snake*

"BELCH THATS DISGUSTING!" Blitz said

*Butch came out of the sofa*

"Is it gone?" Butch asked

"Well yes, but its still inside the building" Sandy said

"Not anymore, my French bulldog ate it, will it be okay?" I asked

"Yes it will, I was expecting this to happen so I made the snake harmless to anything so yea its fine" Sandy said

"Yes!" I said

"Phew" said Butch

"Well now that there are no more truths dares, lets see more" Sandy said

_Dares;_

_-Blossom you get to hurt three people randomly during the chapter, if you don't you can go to Princess's mansion and spend the whole day with her_

_-Bubbles you get to dress up the Rowdies and the Runks_

_-Buttercup...you get a free pass to go anywhere for half of the chapter_

_-Everyone but Sandy and shipper have to do a death match to see who is the strongest_

_-Winner gets 5 wishes from Sandy_

_Truths; _

_-Nothing really_

"Blossy, you have to hurt three people at a random time or-"

*Buttercup starts "crying"*

"Whats wrong my little Butterfly?" Butch asked

*Buttercup keep on "crying"*

"Buttercup whats wrong?" Blossom asked

"Hehehe get ready Sandy" I said evily coming out of nowhere

"You need the cannon don't ya?" Sandy ask

"Oh you know me so well" I said evily

*Sandy got my cannon*

"Fire away" Sandy said

*I press the button*

"Ah!" They said

"Hahah!" I said

"Why!?" They ask

"If anybody try to comfort her or even ask whats wrong, you'll be shot" I said

*Buttercup starts "sobbing" softly*

"Fuck"Butch said

*Buttercup starts making "tears" fall more*

"Ugg!" Butch said

*Buttercup stops*

"Phew" Butch said holding his hand over his heart

"Well as I was saying, Blossy if you don't hurt three people you have to spend a whole day with whorebucks" Sandy said

"Why Princess?" Blossom asked

"Well because thats what the dare said, now Bubbly your dare is to dress up the Rowdyruff boys, once the Rowdyrunk boys come back, you will dress them up too" Sandy said

"Um, in girl outfits or?.." Bubbles ask

"Lets go with male outfits" Sandy said

*Sandy snapped her finger*

"Go to 'your room' where the boy's closet will be" Sandy said

*Bubbles and Rowdyruffs went to 'your room'*

"OMG THERE CLOTHES ARE SO FASHIONABLE!" Bubbles yelled

"Well Buttercup you get to anywhere you want for now, bye!" Sandy said

"Yes!" Buttercup said and left

"Oh good, she's happy" Butch said

"Well uh well wow! A death match?"

"Ha! They can't beat me!" Brute said

"I can!" Berserk said

"The strongest? Hmm well I don't want anyone to get hurt" Sandy said

*Boys came out*

"Wow I never thought I could pull off this look!" Boomer said

"Me either" Blitz said

*Runks came back refreshed more than ever*

"How was your trip?" Sandy asked

"Oh yea our hiking trip! Uh fine?" Blarney said

"Well, are you ready for a death match?" I asked

"A death match?" Asked Butch

"Yes to see who is the strongest super hero or villain" I said

"But I thought Sandy is the strongest" Boomer said

"Please like a 12 year old is stronger, we have more experience" Brute said

"You are born at the age the age of 5 and is now 16 meaning you only been living for 12 years since your birthday is coming up while I live for 13 years since my birthday is coming up too" Sandy said

**(Idk her birthday XP)**

"So does that make you older?" Brick said

"No, I've just live longer" Sandy said

**(Yea I messed up, she wasn't 9 months when she found them, she was one, sorry for the mix up)**

"Uh, I don't get it" Boomer said

"I don't either" Sandy said "Probably I got it wrong, I'm not sure"

*Sandy snapped her fingers*

*Castle theme stadium, red sky, tourches on corners, red dust*

"Okay ready?" Sandy asked

"Yes!" They all say

"What about Buttercup?" I asked

"MY BUTTERFLY IS NOT GETTING HURT!" Butch yelled

*Sandy called Buttercup*

*Buttercup came*

"I can't refuse this! I will show you all who's the strongest!" Buttercup said

"Let the match begin!" I said

*Ppg, Rrb, Ppnk, Rrnk starts fighting*

"Squeak squeak?" Pikachu asked

"Oh yea I forgot your not here for half of this chapter, yea they're doing a death match, to see who's strongest" I said

"Squeak" Pikachu said

"I could barley see whats happening, they made a dust cloud" Sandy said

*Dust cloud disappear and greens only standing*

*Sandy got the reds, purple, and blues out*

*Greens with Green auroa around them, and eyes are red*

"ALL OF YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Bruce said

"Oh no" Blarney said

"He's over confident" Bolt said

"And when he is..." Blake said

"He gets all charged up" they all say

"Shit" Bunny said

"Buttercup is over confident too" Blossom said

"Well that mean..." Bubbles said

"She's all chared up too" The Puffs said

"Yea Butch too" Brick said

"So is Brute" Said Berserk

"Is that good?" I asked

"Well, whenever the greens get too confident during battle, they produce a green aorua, where their strength, agility, and powers boost up, lets call it 'overconfident boost'" Sandy said

"Why does that sound like Brock when they don't understand the ability the Pokemon uses?" I asked

"Sorry force of habit" Sandy said

*Buttercup did sonic scream*

*Brute, Bruce, and Butch hold their ears*

*Butch puch the ground*

*Spikes came out the ground*

*The other three punchs the spikes*

*Brute kickes the air making a green wind*

*wind hits all the other greens*

*Bruce made a green ball*

*Bruce throw the ball on the ground*

*Ball exploded*

*Butch use his shield*

*girls got hit*

"No more miss nice girl" Buttercup said

*Buttercup made a powered hammer out of her hands*

*Buttercup hit each of the greens*

*Buttercup won*

"YEA WHO WON? THIS CHICK!" Buttercup said

"Well thats it for now! All of our heros and villans are injured! Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said

**Thanks for reading. I feel like this truth or dare thing is getting old now. Oh well don't forget to ****review**


	29. DONE

**BOOM! THIS STORY IS DONE! Thanks for following, liking, and reading my story! Thank you! THIS STORY IS DONE!**


End file.
